Der Tag der alles veränderte
by Raen Fay
Summary: Heaven McAdam kehrt nach einigen Jahre, in denen sie keinen Kontakt zur magischen Welt hatte, in eben diese zauberhafte Welt zurück und überninmt die Stelle als Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die vom Krieg gezeichneten Jugendlichen und junge Erwachsene erinnern sie an ihre eigenen Verluste und so fast sie den Entschluss den Schülern zu helfen.
1. Ein Tag wie jeder?

Ein Tag wie jeder?

Es war mal wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen nichts aber auch gar nicht so lief wie es laufen sollte. Ihre Arbeitskollegin hat sich heute Morgen krank gemeldet und so musste sie mal wieder Überstunden machen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch ins Bett, doch heute war der Hochzeitstag ihrer Schwester und dessen Mannes und das bedeutet für sie ein Besuch bei deren Grab. Sie waren früh gestorben, kaltblütig ermordet wurden, verraten vom besten Freund. Immer und immer wieder hörte sie ihren Schrei in ihrem Kopf und sie wollte vergessen, vergessen was passiert war, vergessen was sie war, sogar vergessen wer sie war. Doch immer wieder wurde sie an ihre Vergangenheit erinnert, sie konnte dem nicht entkommen. Am schlimmsten war es am Geburtstag ihrer Schwester, am Hochzeittag und am Todestag. An diesen Tag war sie ein ganz anderer Mensch, nicht so fröhlich und offen wie sonst, nein sie war traurig und verschlossen.

Als sie dann wieder nach Hause kam riss einer ihrer Mitbewohner die Tür auf bevor sie überhaupt den Schlüssel raus geholt hatte. „Da bist du ja endlich, Hev. Im Wohnzimmer ist eine Frau, die mit dir sprechen will. Sie meinte es wäre äußerst wichtig." „Paul, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich heute keinen Besuch wünsche." „Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, doch sie hat darauf bestanden auf dich zu warten." „Hat sie dir gesagt worum es geht?" „Nein, aber du kannst sie ja sicher selber fragen. Los, komm jetzt Hev." Wiederwillig folgte sie ihrem besten Freund ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort saß eine ältere Frau mit grauen Haaren, die sie zu einem strengen Dutt zurück gebunden hatte und einer Brille. Etwas an ihr war anders, das merkte sie sofort. Als die Frau sie sah stand sie auf. „Heaven McAdam?", fragte sie. Die Angesprochene nickte. „Gut, gut. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall." „Guten Abend." Heaven reichte der Frau ihre Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. „Guten Abend", antwortete diese höfflich. „Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" „Das ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig, sie fragen sich sicher warum ich hier bin Miss McAdam. Nun, bevor ich ihnen das erkläre wäre es gut, wenn ihr Freund den Raum verlassen würde." Eben dieser nickte, verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Wollen sie vielleicht etwas trinken? Tee?" „Gerne." Heaven wollte gerade aufstehen und in die Küche gehen um Tee aufzusetzen, als die Frau sie unterbrach. „Es geht doch um einiges leichter, wenn sie zaubern würden." Verwundert blickte Heaven die Frau an, konnte es sein, dass sie wusste wer sie wirklich war. Einen kurzen Augenblich später war sie sich sicher, dass die Frau nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, bevor sie aber das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Zog die Frau einen Stab aus ihrem Ärmel und nach einem Wink mit diesem standen zwei volle Teetassen auf dem Tisch. Heaven stieß die Luft aus. „Sie… Sie sind eine Hexe." „Ebenso wie sie Miss McAdam." In Heavens Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Jetzt wo sie wusste, dass diese Frau eine Hexe war, konnte sie den Namen auch wieder zu ordnen. „Sie unterrichten an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." „Da haben sie Recht meine Liebe und nicht nur das, ich bin die Schulleiterin." „Und was wollen sie jetzt von mir?" „Nun ich habe gehört sie hätten äußerst gute Noten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sowie in Zaubertränke." „Ja?" „Und sie haben Zaubertränke studiert und ihren Meister gemacht", fuhr Minerva McGonagall fort. Die junge Frau nickte. „Leider mangelt es mir an Fachkräften in eben diesen beiden Fächern und ich wollte sie fragen ob sie sich vorstellen könnten diese Fächer zu unterrichten?" Heaven sah die Schulleiterin überrascht an. „Ich weiß es hört sich viel an und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sie bis Ende des Jahres in Zaubertränke abgelöst werden. Der ehemalige Professor für Zaubertränke wird sein Fach dann wieder übernehmen können." „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass sie mich fragen, doch ich muss ihnen sagen, dass ich aus privaten Gründen nicht dazu bereit bin diese Stelle anzunehmen." „Sie können ihrer Vergangenheit nicht für immer davon laufen, uns alle hat der Tod von Lily und James sehr getroffen doch wir haben weiter gemacht. Verschließen sie sich nicht, dass hätte Lily sicher nicht gewollt. Denke sie bitte noch einmal über mein Angebot nach und Teilen sie mir ihre Antwort bis zum 23. Juli mit. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in Hogwarts als Kollegen wieder. Schönen Abend und auf wiedersehen." „Ihnen auch, auf wiedersehen." Die Schulleiterin erhob sich, verließ das Wohnzimmer, sowie die Wohnung.  
Heaven blieb überwältigt sitzen. Wie konnte diese Frau wissen, das Lily ihre Schwester war und das ihre Tod der Grund für die Ablehnung war? „Hey Süße, was ist denn los?", fragte Paul. Es jetzt merkte Heaven, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und tropften in ihren Schoß. „Ach Paul, warum muss das Leben immer so schwer sein?" „Das wird schon wieder." Man hörte wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und kurz darauf stand ein weiterer Mann im Wohnzimmer. „Und hattet ihr einen schönen Tag… Um Gotteswillen Kleine, was ist den passiert?" „Ach Adam." Der Mann, Adam, setzte sich zu Heaven und Paul auf das Sofa. Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Heaven wieder und wischte sich ihr Gesicht am Ärmel ab. „Jungs, ich geh jetzt ins Bett, ich bin fix und fertig." Die beiden folgten ihr mit besorgten Blicken als sie aufstand und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

Heaven ging dir Treppe rauf und schloss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer wieder hinter sich. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Nachttisch und nahm ein Foto ihrer Schwester daraus. Diese warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Was ist denn los?" Und Heaven erzählte ihr alles was eben passiert war. Als sie geendet hatte, hatte sich ein empörter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht ihrer Schwester gelegt. „Was?", fragte Heaven. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir erlaube dich so gehen zu lassen", antwortet Lily, „du nimmst dir jetzt Pergament und ein Feder und schreibst Professor McGonagall sofort. Eine bessere Chance wirst du nie in deinem Leben bekommen. Am Ende bedauern wir die Chancen die wir nicht angenommen haben und jetzt los." Überrascht über die härte von Lilys Stimme stand Heaven auf und suchte nach Pergament und ihrer Feder. In einer Kiste vergraben in den tiefsten Tiefen ihres Kleiderschranks wurde sie fündig. Als sie den Deckel anhob fiel ihr erster Blick auf ihren Zauberstab.

Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn aus der Kiste heraus, er lag so wie früher perfekt in ihrer Hand und sofort verspürte sie eine Wärme die ihren ganzen Körper erfasste. Und unweigerlich dachte sie an ihre Schul- und Studienzeit zurück. Ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit umgab sie, dass auch nicht nachließ als sie den Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand legte und weiter in der Kiste wühlte. Irgendwann stieß sie auf eine noch leeres Pergament, sowie Feder und Tinte. Sie nahm alles drei und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und dachte einen Moment nach bevor sie die Feder auf setzte und in schön säuberlicher Schrift begann einen Brief an die Schulleiterin zu schreiben.

Sehr geehrte Minerva McGonagall,  
ich möchte ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass ich nach nochmaligem Überlegen mich dafür entschied ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Ich muss ihnen aber mitteilen, dass ich seit meiner Studienzeit keinen Kontakt mehr zur magischen Welt hatte. Jedoch werde ich mich umgehend darüber informieren was in dieser Zeit passierte ist und meine magischen Kenntnisse auffrischen.  
Hochachtungsvoll Heaven McAdam

Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage wie sie den Brief der Schulleiterin zukommen lassen würde. Nach langem Überlegen konnte sie sich doch dazu durchwringen für den nächsten Tag einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse zu planen.  
Als sie ihre Augenaufschlug wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht wo sie sich befand, beim genaueren Hinsehen identifizierte sie ihr Nachtquartier jedoch als den Fußboden ihres Zimmers. Und als ihr Kopf auch wieder zu arbeiten begann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie sich gestern Abend noch durch den Karton gewühlt hatte. Dabei musste sie wohl einfach eingeschlafen sein. Ächzend stand sie auf und begab sich ins Badezimmer um erstmal ausgiebig zu duschen, entschied sich schließlich aber doch lieber ein Bad zu nehmen. Nach einem halbstündigen Bad stieg sie entspannt aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab. Nach kurzen überlegen entschied sie sich dazu ihre Haare mittels Magie zu trocknen, irgendwo musste sie ja anfangen. So stand sie kurze Zeit später mit zitternden Händen vor ihrem Spiegel, den Zauberstab in der Hand und murmelte den entsprechenden Zauberspruch. Sofort waren ihre Haare trocken und klebten nicht mehr an ihr. Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit erfüllte sie, als sie feststellte, dass sie immer noch so gut wie früher war. Glücklich drehte sie sich um sich selbst und ihre honigblonden Haare beschreiben eine wunderschöne Kurve. Als es leise an der Tür klopfte hielt sie in der Bewegung inne, versteckte schnell ihren Zauberstab hinter ihrem Rücken und öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit. Von draußen sah ihr das besorgte Gesicht Adams entgegen. „Morgen Hev, wie geht's dir?" „Guten Morgen Adam", flötete sie, „gut geht's mir. Und wie steht's bei dir?" Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und antwortete dann: „Danke, gut. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du auf deinem Zimmer essen willst oder zusammen mit uns, aber deiner Laune entnehmend würde ich darauf schließen, dass du zusammen mit uns frühstückst. Ist das richtig?" „Ich komme gleich runter." „Dann bis gleich", sagte er und verschwand immer noch kopfschüttelnd die Treppe herunter. Sie beeilte sich Anziehsachen aus dem Kleiderschrank zu kramen. Nach kurzem hin und her nahm sie einfach ihre dunkelblaue Lieblingshot-Pants und ein grünes Top, das hervorragend zu ihren ebenfalls grünen Augen passte und lief die Treppe herunter.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie Adam und Paul freudestrahlend. Paul starte sie ungläubig an und Adam schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf. „Das ist ja nicht zu fassen und wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht Adam." Heaven setzte sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch und bestrich sich ein Toast mit Marmelade und goss sich anschließend einen Kaffee ein. Ehe sie auch nur zur Frage ansetzten konnte reichte ihr Paul schon die Milch. „Danke." „Nichts zu danken, ich weiß doch, dass du deinen Kaffee immer mit Milch trinkst", erwidert er auf ihren Dank. „Was halte ihr, davon wenn wir bei den tollen Wetter heute an den See fahren?", schlug Adam vor, nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten. Das Wetter entsprach genau dem, was man von Mitte Juli erwarten konnte, dennoch. „Morgen vielleicht, heute habe ich schon was vor." Und wieder erntete sie verwunderte Blicke von ihren beiden besten Freunden, unternahm sie ja sonst nie alleine etwas. Naja bis auf den Besuch des Grabes ihrer Schwester. „Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Paul neugierig. „Nicht so wichtig", antwortete sie prompt. „Nun sag schon", stichelte jetzt auch Adam. „Na gut, damit ihr Ruhe gebt. Ich muss ein paar Besorgungen machen in London." Als sie sah wie die beiden ansetzen, hängte sie noch ein ‚allein' hintendran. „Ihr könnte ja zum See fahren", schlug sie vor, erhob sich vom Tisch und stellte ihren Teller und die Tasse in die Spüle. Dann stieg sie die Treppe wieder hoch und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Heaven band ihr Haar zu einem lockeren Dutt zusammen, nahm eine Handtasche aus ihrem Schrank und packte ihren Zauberstab darein. Schon zehn Minuten später verließ sie wieder ihr Zimmer. Adam und Paul saßen immer noch am Küchentisch und waren in eine Diskussion über Fußball vertieft. Jungs, dachte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg. Heute Abend bin ich wieder da." Sie unterbrachen kurz ihre Diskussion und wünschten ihr viel Spaß, ehe sie sich wieder in ihre Diskussion verrannten. Grinsend schüttelte sie den Kopf und verschwand aus der Haustür. Kurze Zeit später saß sie in einem Bus Richtung London, mit einem Notizblock auf dem Schoß und einem Kugelschreiber in der Hand. Sie fertigte eine Liste von den Sachen an die sie brauchte. Beginnend bei Umhängen und endend beider neusten Ausgabe der Geschichte der Zauberei. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie London erreicht und ihre Liste gerade beendet. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und stieg kurzdarauf aus. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten zu Fuß stand sie zögernd vor den tropfen Kessel. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen?


	2. Besuch in der Winkelgasse

Besuch in der Winkelgasse

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte hatte sie die Tür aufgestoßen und befand sich in einem merkwürdig vertrauten Umfeld wieder. Ja, so hatte sie den tropfenden Kessel in Erinnerung. Hier hat sich zum Glück nichts verändert, was sie doch in gewisser Weise positiv überraschte. Sie wagte sogar so weit zu gehen, um zu vermuten, dass sonst auch nicht viel in der magischen Welt passiert war. Doch das sollte sie noch bitter bereuen. Sie suchte sich einen Weg von der Tür zur Hintertür. Hinter dieser lag nämlich das Tor zur Winkelgasse, eines das zur magischen Welt von London führte. Als sie die Hintertür erreicht hatte atmete sie erleichtert aus. Hätte sie gewusst, dass ihr, ihre Rückkehr in die magische Welt so einfach fiel, wäre sie schon viel früher zurückgekehrt. Mit einem leichten Druck der Klinke öffnete sich die Tür und sie stand auf einem kleinen Hinterhof. Zielstrebig ging sie auf die Wand zu und berührte einige Steine mit ihrem Zauberstab. Mit staunen sah sie sich die Verwandlung der Wand zum Tor an. Doch hatte sie diese um einiges unspektakulärer in Erinnerung.

Schon kurz darauf stand sie in der Winkelgasse und nahm alle Eindrücke in sich auf, so wie beim ersten Mal, wo sie hier war. Erst beim zweiten Blick fiel ihr das Geschäftige Treiben auf. Eine ganze Menge Hexen und Zauberer, jeden Alters wuselten wirr durcheinander. Ihr erster Weg führte zu Gringots, der Zaubererbank. Dort holte sie Geld für ihre Einkäufe und begann dann ihre zuvor erstellte Liste abzuarbeiten.

Vier Stunden später hatte sie die Liste fast ganz abgearbeitet. Nur noch Umhänge und die Tagespropheten der letzten fünf Jahre fehlten. Erschöpft gönnte sie sich erstmal eine Pause. Sie setzte sich in ein kleines Straßencafé und bestellte einen Kaffee. Ihr Blick schweifte durch die immer noch gut gefüllte Winkelgasse und ihr fiel siedend heiß ein, dass sie vergessen hatte den Brief für Minerva McGonagal beim Postamt vorbei zubringen. Sie bezahlte und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zum Postamt. Kurze Zeit später flog eine Schleiereule, mit ihrem Brief am Bein in Richtung Hogwarts aus dem Eulenturm und sie verließ es ebenfalls erleichtert.

Danach führt ihr Weg sie zu Madame Malkins um Umhänge zu kaufen. Sie hatten den Laden gerade betreten, als sie inne hielt. „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte die Frau, die auch schon zu ihrer Schulzeit dieses Geschäft führte. „Danke, nein. Ich werde mich erstmal umsehen." „Lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit." So lief Heaven durch die Gänge und nahm hin und wieder einen Umhang von der Stange. Schließlich hatte sie zwei sehr schlichte, einfache, schwarze Umhänge über dem Arm liegen. Sie kehrte zu ihrer Ausgangsposition zurück, um der Frau die Umhänge zu reichen und um in die andere Hälfte des Ladens zu gehen. In die Hälfte mit den Aufwendigen und meistens auch ziemlich teuren Umhängen. Sie lief an den Reihen von Umhängen vorbei, nahm einen Umhang, sah in sich genau an, schüttelte den Kopf und hängte ihn enttäuscht wieder auf die Stange. Nein, sie fand einfach keinen geeigneten Umhang. In Gedanken strich sie über einen Umhang und riss plötzlich den Kopf herum. Der Stoff des Umhangs den ihre Finger gerade berührten, fühlte sich sehr angenehm an. Heaven nahm den Umhang von der Stange und hielt ihn vor sich hoch. Er hatte ein sehr dunkles Blau, na ja eigentlich wirkte er schon schwarz, der Stoff schillerte auf eine magische Art und Weise. Sie entscheid sich denn Umhang auch mit zu nehmen. Erfreut über ihren Fund kehrte sie zur Mitte des Geschäfts zurück.  
Die Verkäuferin verabschiedete gerade einen jungen Mann. Heaven traf beinah der Schlag, als der Mann sich umdrehte und an ihr vorbei ging. Für einen Moment dachte sie James stände vor ihr. So hatte sie ihn zu mindestens in Erinnerung: groß, schlank, die schwarzen strubbeligen Haare, die Brille und dieser anmutige Gang, doch etwas war anders an diesem jungen Mann. Die Augen und das Lächeln, das auf seinen Lippen lag. Es waren Lilys Augen und auch ihr Lächeln und als ihr das klar wurde, wusste sie wer der junge Mann gewesen war. Es war Harry, Harry Potter, der Junge der Überlebt hat und ihr Neffe. „Ein erstaunlicher junger Mann dieser Harry Potter, so zuvorkommend. Immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und das trotz dessen er so eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hatte. Erst der Tod seiner Eltern, dann die Rückkehr Voldemorts und dann dieser Kampf Anfang Mai grausam. Aber was erzähl ich ihnen das überhaupt, sie haben doch sicherlich im Tagespropheten darüber gelesen, wenn sie nicht sogar selber dabei waren." Abwesend nickte Heaven mit dem Kopf, sie hatte anscheinend doch eine ganze Menge in den letzten fünf Jahren verpasst. „War's das?", fragte die Verkäuferin als sie Heaven den Umhang abgenommen hatte und zu den anderen dazu gelegt hatte. „Ja, das sollte es gewesen sein." bemühte sie sich zu sagen. „Das macht dann 60 Galleonen und 2 Knuts." Heaven reichte der Frau das Geld, nahm die Tüte entgegen und verschwand möglichst schnell aus dem Laden.

Konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich so viel verpasst hatte. Das Letzte wo sie sich noch dran erinnern konnte, war der Ausbruch Sirius Blacks aus Askaban. Wie immer, wenn sie daran dachte, schüttelte sie bestürzt den Kopf. Wie konnte ein Mann nur seinen besten Freund und dessen Frau verraten. Es wolle einfach nicht in ihren Kopf rein. Verzweifelt setzte sie sich auf eine der Bänke und stellte ihre Tüten neben sich. „Ist alles okay bei ihnen?", fragte eine junge Brünette sie. „Danke, es geht. Es ist nur… ach nicht so wichtig", erwiderte Heaven. „Hermine Granger." Die Brünette hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Heaven McAdam, freut mich." „Mich auch. Erzählen sie schon. Was bedrückt sie?" „Nichts weiter, es ist nur ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich die ganzen Taschen mit nach Hause bekommen soll", versucht sie es. Doch sie konnte der Brünetten deutlich ansehen, dass sie wusste, dass das nicht alles war. Jedoch fragte sie nicht weiter. „Da kann ich ihnen sogar behilflich sein", bot Hermine ihr an. „Ach ja?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Hab sie schon mal was von dem unauffindbaren Ausdehnungszauber gehört?" „Das ich nicht selber darauf gekommen bin." Sie schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche murmelte einen Zauberspruch und begann ihre Tüten in ihre Handtasche zu packen. „Danke, Miss Granger." Sie wandte sich Hermine nach Beendigung ihres Tuns wieder zu. „Ich helfe wo ich kann, Miss McAdam. Na dann ich muss jetzt auch weiter. Vielleicht läuft man sich irgendwann mal wieder über den Weg." „Ja vielleicht und danke noch mal." „Gerne auf wiedersehen." „Wiedersehen." Und schon war Hermine wieder in das rege Treiben verschwunden, das immer noch in der Winkelgasse herrschte.

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr stellte Heaven, das sie sich bald auf den Weg machen müsste. Denn es war bereits viertel nach vier und der letzte Bus zurück nach Hause fährt um fünf. Also nur noch in die Buchhandlung und dann ab nach Hause, dachte sie sich und verschwand schon im Laden. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der junge Mann hinter dem Verkaufstresen. „Ja… also ich. Im Schaufenster habe ich gesehen, dass Sie die neuste Ausgabe Geschichte der Zauberei haben. Wie alt ist die Auflage?" „Sie ist erst gestern erschienen und beinhaltet alle wichtigen Vorkommnisse, bis hin zur Vernichtung Voldemorts sind darin vorhanden. Obwohl bis auf Mister Harry Potter keiner so genau weiß, was überhaupt passiert ist, als sich die beiden im alles entscheidenden Duell gegenüber standen." „Das heißt es steht alles drinnen was in den letzten fünf Jahren passiert ist?" „Sicher doch sonst wäre es ja nicht die neuste Auflage. Warum fragen Sie?" Verlegen sah Heaven den Verkäufer an. „Nicht so wichtig", murmelte sie schließlich. „Wie viel soll es denn kosten?", fragte sie nach kurzem schweigen. „12 Galleonen, 11 Sickel und 3 Knuts." „Dann hätte ich gerne ein Exemplar." „Soll es sonst noch etwas sein?" „Haben Sie gute Sammelbände zu Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste und Zaubertränke?" „Durchaus wir haben Nachschlagewerke und Lehrwerke. Was brauchen Sie denn?" „Wenn ich recht überlege bräuchte ich beides Nachschlage- und Lehrwerk." „Da kann ich Ihnen diese Ausgaben empfehlen. Beides sehr ausführliche Werke, dafür aber umso besser, wenn man etwas bestimmtes Sucht." „Dann nehme ich diese beiden Bücher ebenfalls." „War's das?" „Ja, das war's." „Dann macht das genau 40 Galleonen und 14 Sickel." Heaven reichte dem jungen Mann 40 Galleonen und 14 Sickel. Dann packte sie die drei Bücher in ihre Handtasche und verließ mit einem ‚schönen Tag noch' den Laden.

Draußen drängte sie sich durch das Gewühl und erreichte schließlich ihren Ausgangspunkt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Wand hinter der sich die Winkelgasse verbarg, wandte sie sich ab und betrat wieder den tropfenden Kessel. Sie durchquerte ihn mit schnellen Schritten und stand wieder im nichtmagischen Teil von London. Noch fünfzehn Minuten bis der Bus kommt stellte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fest. So machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Haltestelle. Fünf Minuten bevor der Bus kam hatte sie die Haltestelle erreicht und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht und doch schwante ihr schlimmes, noch hatte sie sich nicht gewagt eine der Zeitungen zu lesen. Ihr Überlegungen wurden vom ankommen des Busses unterbrochen. Also stand sie auf, betrat den Bus und zeigte ihre Fahrkarte vor. Schließlich fand sie noch eine freie Bank und rutschte ans Fenster. Der Fahrer wollte gerade die Türen schließen als noch jemand den Bus betrat. Schließlich ließ sich jemand außer Atem auf den freien Platz neben ihr.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht sie so schnell wieder zu treffen", sagte die Person neben ihr als sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte. Heaven drehte sich abrupt um und erkannte die Frau von vorhin wieder, Hermine Granger. „Ich bin auch überrascht sie hier zu treffen." Mit der Betonung auf ‚hier' ließ Heaven den Blick durch den Bus wandern. „Da ich kein Auto habe, ist der Bus ein geeignetes Mittel." „Und was ist mit apparieren?", fragte Heaven leise. „Außerhalb der Schule darf nicht gezaubert werden, nicht das ich es nicht dürfte ich bin schließlich 18 und somit nach Gesetz volljährig, doch sieht man es in der Schule nicht so gerne. Und außerdem was würden den meine Eltern sagen wenn ich plötzlich aus dem nichts vor ihrer Nase stehe?" Heaven nickte. „Muggeleltern, nehme ich mal an. Zu meiner Schulzeit war es nicht anders, aber sagen sie warum gehen sie überhaupt noch zur Schule?" „Sagen wir mal so, mir kam letztes Schuljahr etwas dazwischen, jetzt hole ich es nach und dann bin ich durch. Und sie?" „Vor fünf Jahren habe ich mein Studium abgeschlossen." „Das heißt sie sind 25?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Genau, das stimmt. Wieso?" „Ich hätte sie auf gerade mal 20 geschätzt." „Danke, das schmeichelt mich." Hermine lächelte Heaven an und sie lächelte zurück. „Wie war ihre Zeit in Hogwarts denn?" „Ich war nicht in Hogwarts, ich war in Beauxbatons." Auf ihr verwirrtes Gesicht, fuhr Heaven fort. „Gebürtig komme ich hier aus England und als ich dann 11 Jahre war bekam ich einen Brief von Hogwarts und zu meinem Erstaunen auch einen von Beauxbatons und ich habe mich für letzteres Entschieden, dass hatte seine Gründe. Um auf ihre Frage zurück zu kommen, es war die schönste Zeit für mich, doch leider wurde sie von einem schrecklichen Ereignis überschattet, das meiner Schulzeit aber schon voraus ging." Ein Schatten zog über ihr Gesicht, Hermine schien das bemerkt zu haben und schwieg. „Als ich dann mit der Schule fertig war habe ich studiert." „Was denn?" „Zaubertränke." „Uh", erwiderte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist denn so schlimm daran?" wollte Heaven irritiert wissen. „Mein Lehrer in Zaubertränke vom ersten bis zum fünften Schuljahr war, sagen wir mal anders." „Wie anders?" „Nun ja zynisch, leicht reizbar, kaltherzig, unfair… Um mich kurz zu fassen er hat uns Schüler missachtet und das immer wieder unterbeweis gestellt." „Na dann kannst du ja froh sein, dass er jetzt nicht mehr unterrichtet." „Er unterrichtet durchaus noch. In meinem sechsten Schuljahr hat er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet und letztes Jahr war er sogar Schulleiter. Kommendes Schuljahr wird er auch wieder unterrichten und ich nehme stark an das er immer noch Verteidigung haben will, aber das wird unsere Schulleiterin nicht zu lassen. Es ist doch so schwer jemanden qualifiziertes für Zaubertränke zu finden." „Wie ist sein Name?" „Severus Snape, wieso wollen sie das wissen?" „Ich werde die sein, die ihm den Posten in Verteidigung streitig machen wird." „Das heißt sie unterrichten nächstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts Verteidigung?" „Allerdings und nicht nur Verteidigung. Bis Ende des Jahres werde ich auch Zaubertränke übernehmen." „Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Da hilft man in der Winkelgasse einer Hexe, trifft sie im Bus wieder und dann erfährt man auch noch, dass sie einen demnächst in zwei Fächern unterrichten wird. Wenn ich das Harry und Ron schreibe, die erklären mich für durchgeknallt." „Meinen sie Harry Potter?" „Ja, genau den." „Sie sind mit ihm befreundet?" „Ja, dass bin ich seit dem ersten Schuljahr." „Es freut mich zu hören, dass er so nette Freunde gefunden hat. Sie müssen wissen ich kannte ihn schon als er noch ein Baby war. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern habe ich ihn jedoch aus den Augen verloren. Vorhin habe ich ihn kurz in der Winkelgasse gesehen." „Es würden ihn sicher freuen, wenn sie ihn mal besuchen würden. Ich kann ihnen sagen wo er wohnt." „Ich finde, wo wir bei so privaten Angelegenheiten ankommen, sollten wir uns duzen." „In Ordnung." „Es würde mich freuen Harry mal wieder zu sehen, doch ich finde du solltest ihn erst Fragen, bevor ich einfach an seiner Tür klingele." „Du hast Recht, wenn ich zu Hause bin, schreibe ich ihm gleich einen Brief. Da fällt mir auf, ich muss hier raus." Heaven sah aus dem Fenster und erwiderte. „Was für ein Zufall, das ist auch meine Haltestelle." „Unglaublich", schmunzelte Hermine und auch über Heavens Gesicht zog sich ein Lächeln. Das Lächeln der Brünetten erstarrte für einen Augenblick. „Alles okay?", fragte Heaven vorsichtig. „Es ist nur, als sie, ich meine du, mich ebenso angelächelt hast. Da ist mir aufgefallen das du dasselbe Lächeln wie Harry hast und dein Augen sehen auch wie seine aus." Innerlich erstarrte Heaven, aber äußerlich bemühte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Als Harrys Eltern noch lebten, sagte James immer zu Lily und mir wie ähnlich wir uns doch wären." Hermine schien nichts von Heavens Unbehagen bemerkt zu haben. Als der Bus hielt stiegen die beiden Frauen aus und Hermine wandte sich noch einmal kurz zu Heaven um. „Du kanntest Harrys Eltern gut, oder Heaven?" „Allerdings", erwiderte diese und nickte. Ihre Augen nahmen einen glasigen Ausdruck an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass sie nicht mehr leben." „Mir auch. Bis spätestens in Hogwarts." „Wiedersehen Professor McAdam." „Miss Granger", erwiderte Heaven, nickte Hermine zu und verschwand. Hermine machte sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg.


	3. Wie durch ein Wunder

Wie durch ein Wunder

Ein Piepen weckte ihn. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Und vor allem, warum war er überhaupt hier? Er war sich sicher, dass er eigentlich tot sein müsste, aber allem Anschein nach, war dem nicht so. Langsam kehrten Erinnerungen wieder. Grüne Augen, das war das letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte. Es waren ihre Augen, doch wie war ihr Name. Kurz war er und mit ‚L' hatte er begonnen. Lara? Lena? Lily? Ja Lily. Lily war ihr Name gewesen. Dann sah er ein Gesicht vor sich, schwarzes, wuscheliges Haar, Brille, das war das Gesicht zu dem die Augen gehörten. Doch wie war der Name dieses Jungen. Lange dachte er nach, bis ihm der Name einfiel. Harry so hieß der Junge. Ein Gefühl, das er den Jungen nicht besonders mochte, machte sich in ihm breit, vielleicht war er daran schuld, dass er jetzt hier war und sich an nichts erinnerte. Nein, so war es nicht. Etwas an diesem Gesicht sagte ihm das der Junge Angst um ihm gehabt hatte. Und auf einmal waren dort so viele Erinnerungen. Ein Junge der so aussah wie der Junge vor ihm mit der Frau die er liebte, immer noch liebt und dann noch drei andere Jungen. Dann waren da die Namen und die Gesichter, er merkte wie sich die Lehre in seinem Kopf langsam füllte und dann konnte er sich wieder erinnern. Voldemort, der ihn in die heulende Hütte bestellt hatte, der Befehl an Nagini ihn zu töten, die Schmerzen die ihn durchzuckten, als sich die Schlange in seinem Hals Verbiss, das Verschwinden von Voldemort und der Schlange, seine Angst alleine und verlassen zu sterben und dann waren da Potter und seine Freunde. Er konnte Angst in den Augen der drei lesen und die Gewissheit, dass sie ihm nicht mehr helfen könnten. Potter wie er auf ihn zu stürzte und aus Verzweiflung die Hand an seine Kehle drückte, um das Blut am Fließen zu hindern, seine verzweifelten Versuche ihn zu heilen, die letzte Hoffnung nicht aufgebend. Seine Freunde die hinter ihm standen, Granger unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und Weasley der ihre Hand nahm und sie drückte. Wie er Potter bat ihn anzusehen, damit er ein letztes Mal die Augen der einzigen Frau die er liebte zu sehen und dann war alles schwarz. Und jetzt war er hier, wo auch immer hier sein mochte, immer noch hörte er das stetige Piepen und langsam wurde ihm klar wo er sein musste, im Sankt Mungos. Doch wie war er hier her gekommen? Waren es Potter und seien Freunde oder jemand anders? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Viel wichtiger war jedoch überhaupt die Frage wie er überlebet hatte. Neben dem Piepen hörte er immer mal wieder Schritte und Stimme. Doch die Stimme war zu weit weg als das er sie verstehen könnte. Mit der Zeit drang immer mehr zu ihm durch. Irgendwann erkannt er die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall und nahm bruchstückhaft Fetzten eines Gesprächs auf. „…Wunder…überlebt hat." „…Befinden…verbessern." „Wann…der Alte…?" „Keine Garantie…der Alte wird." „Kann man…entlassen wird?" „…weiter solche Fortschritte…Ende des Jahres…genesen." Dann hörte er Schritte und eine Tür. „Severus,…gesund werden…brauchen dich…Hogwarts. Du…Zaubertränke unterrichten." Wieder hörte er Schritt und eine Tür, dann war er wieder alleine und die Stille wurde nur vom dem Piepen unterbrochen. Langsam begann er auch die Schmerzen war zu nehmen, er fühlte sich so als wäre er unter die Räder des Hogwartsexpress gekommen und anschließend noch vom Astronomie Turm gestürzt. Alles schmerzte, am schlimmsten war aber die Stelle an seinem Hals in die Nagini sich verbissen hatte. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten zu überleben, also wie verdammt hatte man ihn retten können. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, raubte der Schmerz ihm das Bewusstsein.


	4. Ich bin eine Hexe!

Ich bin eine Hexe!

Heaven hatte gerade den Schlüssel für die Haustür aus der Tasche gezogen, als die Schleiereule, die sie mit ihrem Brief nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte, auf sie zu flog. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, so das die Eule darauf landen konnte und sah sich um, dass sie keiner beobachtete. Sie beeilte sich die Tür auf zuschließen. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte stieß sie die angehalten Luft ruckartig aus, zog sich ihre Schuhe aus und schmiss sie unachtsam in eine Ecke. Sie lauschte auf Stimmen und als sie sicher war, dass Adam und Paul nicht da waren durchquerte sie schnell das Wohnzimmer um dann die Treppe hoch zu schleichen. Sie stand gerade oben am Treppen Absatz als sich unter ein Schlüssel in der Tür drehte. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und beeilte sich in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und achtete erst dann wieder auf die Eule, die immer noch auf ihrem Arm saß. Als diese merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde streckte sie ihr Bein aus. Heaven löste das Band an dem ein Brief befestigt war und legte ihn auf ihren Schreibtisch, dann ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es. Einen Moment sah die Eule sie an ehe sie ihre Flügel ausbreitet und aus dem weit geöffneten Fenster verschwand. Eine Weile sah Heaven der Eule hinterher bis diese nur noch als kleiner Punkt in der Ferne zu erkennen war. Von unten hörte sie jetzt leise die Stimmen von Adam und Paul.  
Erschöpft von dem Shoppingtrip durch die Winkelgasse ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schloss für einen Moment ihr Augen. Leise klopfte es an die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und verschwommen nahm sie die Stimme von Paul war. Sie musste wohl eingenickt sein. „Heaven, kann ich rein kommen?" Ruckartig sprang sie auf die Beine und bereute es sofort wieder: Einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen, bis sich das Schwindelgefühl gelegt hatte und lief mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. In dem Moment in dem sie nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, wurde sie von außen geöffnet. Hätte sie nicht einen Schritt zurück gemacht hätte sie die Tür ins Gesicht bekommen. „Alles okay?", fragte Paul sofort. „Ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen", antwortet Heaven darauf. „Ich wollte dich holen, Adam hat essen gemacht." „Gut Idee, ich habe Bärenhunger." „Wie lange bist du schon da?" Mit einem Blick zur Uhr, die über ihrer Zimmertür hing stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass es gerade mal halb sieben war. „Etwa eine Stunde", antwortet sie dann auf Pauls Frage. „Und warst du erfolgreich bei deiner Shoppingtour?", fragte er auf den Weg nach unten. „Kann man so sagen." „Das freut mich zu hören uns war nämlich verdammt langweilig ohne dich und noch einen Tag werden wir nicht aushalten können." „Bald werdet ihr mich für längere Zeit entbehren müssen." Paul sah Heaven fragend an, diese lächelte geheimnisvoll und verschwand gefolgt von ihm durch die Küchentür. Als Adam die beiden bemerkte, begann er das Essen auf die Terrasse zu tragen. „Bei dem schönen Wetter machen wir es uns draußen gemütlich", erklärte er sein tun. Damit einverstanden halfen Paul und Heaven den Tisch auf der Terrasse zu decken. Als sie schließlich am Tisch saßen und das Essen bewunderten -das Adam hergerichtet hatte- warf Paul immer wieder fragende Blicke zu Heaven, doch diese ignorierte sie gekonnt. „Es wundert mich immer wie du das Essen so schöne herrichten kannst Adam, aber als Sternekoch ist das wohl Pflicht." „Weißt du Heaven das Auge isst bekanntlich mit." Schweigend assen sie weiter doch irgendwann fielen Adam die fragenden Blicke von Paul auf. „Wenn du sie weiterhin nur so anstarrst kannst du lange auf eine Antwort warten, Paul. Hallo hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Paul?" „Ja, äh was hast du grade gesagt." „Du sollst Heaven deine Frage stellen sonst bekommst du keine Antwort." Heaven sah Paul auffordernd auf. „Ja also, vorher hast du doch gesagt, dass Adam und ich dich bald für längere Zeit entbehren müssen. Wieso?" „Ich dachte du fragst nie." Paul sah sie wütend an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Grinsen. „Also ihr erinnert euch doch noch an die Frau von gestern Abend." Beide nickten. „Sie ist Schulleiterin und hat mir eine Stelle angeboten. Na ja zuerst habe ich abgelehnt, aber dann habe ich mich um entscheiden und die Stelle angenommen, deshalb war ich heute auch in London." „Und was ist mit deiner Stelle im Chemielabor?", fragte Adam. „Das hab ich ja total vergessen. Gut das du mich erinnerst Adam, ich werde gleich eine Kündigung schreiben." „Ich versteh immer noch nicht ganz warum du dann weg gehen musst." „Die Schule wo ich unterrichten werde ist ein Internat, das heisst ich werde wenn nur die Ferien hier verbringen." „Und wie heißt die Schule?", wollte Adam jetzt wissen. „Hogwarts." „Nie gehört", stellte Paul fest. „Kein Wunder Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." „Hev, das ist der schlechteste Witz den du je erzählt hast." „Adam das ist kein Witz." „Willst du uns allen Ernstes erzählen du könntest zaubern?" Heaven nickte. „Und das ist wirklich kein Scherz", versicherte Paul sich. „Nein, es ist kein Scherz." „Verrückt, das heisst du bist eine Hexe?" „Ja, soll ich euch mal was zeigen?" Die Beiden sahen sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. Heaven nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und richtete ihn auf die Tür. „Accio Brief von Minerva McGonagall", sagte sie und kurz darauf flog der Brief, den sie vorhin auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, durch die offene Terrassentür und direkt auf sie zu. Adam und Paul sahen sie mit grossen Augen an. „Das ist ja cool", stammelte Paul und Adam nickte zustimmend. „Ich müsste dann jetzt mal eben den Brief lesen." Als die Jungs nicht reagierten brach Heaven das Siegel und entnahm den Brief.

Sehr geehrte Professor Heaven McAdam,  
hiermit bestätige ich ihnen ihre Zusage als Professorin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke. Um ihnen die Auffrischung des Stoffes zu erleichtern werde ich sie am Samstag um 14:00 Uhr abholen und mit ihnen nach Hogwarts apparieren. Ich werde sie dem Kollegium vorstellen und sie werden ihre Räumlichkeiten beziehen, dann können sie bis zum beginn des Schuljahres ihre Fähigkeiten auf den neusten Stand bringen. Da sie seit fünf Jahren keinen Kontakt zur magischen Welt hatten werde ich ihnen berichten was sich in diesen fünf Jahren ereignet hat. Mit Stolz kann ich schon vorweg nennen das Harry Potter, Schüler meines Hauses und ihr Neffe, keine unwichtige Rolle in dieser Zeit spielte. Weiteres dann soweit sie sich auf Hogwarts eingerichtet haben.  
Hochachtungsvoll Schulleiterin Professor Minerva McGonagall

Am Samstag das war in zwei Tagen, stellte sie überrascht fest. Bevor sie weiter überlegen konnte meldete sich Adam zu Wort. „Bist du fertig mit lesen?" Heaven nickte. „Wir wussten ja schon immer das irgendwas an die anders war und das es mit deiner Vergangenheit in Verbindung stand, aber das übertrifft dann doch unsere Vermutungen, wobei eigentlich hatten wir keine Idee was dich so anders erscheinen ließ. Jetzt fällt mir ein Wort ein mit dem ich den Unterschied zwischen uns und die beschreiben kann, magie. Du warst magischer als wir, jede deiner Bewegungen hatte etwas magisches, etwas schwungvolles, etwas Besonderes. Die Genauigkeit mit der du jede deiner Arbeiten ausgeführt hast beschrieb wie gerne du genau in dem Moment genau das gemacht hast, aber immer lag ein Schleier auf deinen Augen, ein trauriger Ausdruck. Man hat gemerkt, dass dir etwas gefehlt hat und jetzt wissen wir was es wahr, es war die Magie die dir gefehlt hat. Ich denke das ist dir selber nicht aufgefallen, aber heute Morgen als ich dich zum Frühstück geholt habe da haben deine Auge geglänzt und ich wusste etwas hat sich verändert, ich wusste nur nicht was es war." Heaven sah die beiden an. „Es freut mich, dass euch die Nachricht nicht so hart trifft." „Ich werde am Samstag von der Frau abgeholt und gehe dann mit ihr nach Hogwarts. Ich weiss gar nicht wie ich das alles schaffen soll, in zwei Tagen", sagte sie dann. „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen Süsse, du hast ja uns", meinte Paul.


	5. Willkommen in Hogwarts

Willkommen in Hogwarts

Heaven stand fertig mit ihren Nerven ihm Wohnzimmer des Reihenhauses. Es war Samstag kurz vor 14:00 Uhr, jeden Moment musste Professor McGonagall sie abholen. Adam und Paul saßen jeder auf einem Sessel und schwiegen behaglich. Dann erhob sich Adam. „Kleine, du musst uns unbedingt schreiben." „Sicher doch Adam", antwortete sie angespannt. „Ach Süße, wie werden dich so vermissen", sagte Paul. „Ich euch auch", war ihr knappe Antwort. „Hey Hev, du packst das schon. Komm her", meinte Adam. Heaven sah ihn kurz an und warf sich dann in seine Arme. „Ich hab solche Angst Adam, wie konnte ich nur auf die blöde Idee kommen und die Stelle annehmen", schluchzte sie in seinen Armen. Paul trat von hinten an sie heran und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, wovor auch. Du bist die stärkste junge Frau die ich je kennen gelernt habe und ich habe doch gesehen mit was für einer Hingabe du dich auf deinen neuen Job vorbereitest hast. Die ganzen Bücher die du gelesen hast, die ganzen letzten Tagen die du damit verbracht hast dein Wissen über die Geschenisse in deiner Abwesenheit geopfert hast. Soll das alles umsonst gewesen sein. Adam und ich sind so stolz auf dich und das kannst du auch sein und wenn du mal an dir zweifeln solltest oder wegen irgendeinem Grund nicht glücklich bist, denk immer daran: Schokolade ist die Lösung aller Probleme." Beim letzten Satz musste Heaven schmunzeln, ja Adam und Paul wussten immer wie man sie aufmuntern konnte, na ja meistens. „So und jetzt lass dich noch mal drücken, wie sehen dich ja wahrscheinlich erst in einem Jahr wieder."  
Die Drei lagen sich in den Armen als die Klingel aus dem Flur schrillte. Heaven strich sich mit ihrer Hand noch mal durchs Gesicht um wirklich alle Spuren ihres Ausbruchs verschwinden zu lassen und ging dann in den Flur. Als sie die Tür öffnete stand wie erwartet Professor McGonagall davor. „Guten Tag Professor McGonagall." „Den wünsche ich ihnen auch Professor McAdam. Sind sie soweit?" „Ich hole nur eben mein Gepäck und dann können wir los. Kommen sie so lange doch rein." Professor McGonagall trat durch die Tür und folgte Heaven ins Wohnzimmer. Heaven nahm eine Handtasche vom Tisch und sah zu den Jungs. „Passt auf euch auf, ja." „Versprochen, hoch und heilig", antworteten die beiden. „Und das ihr mir ja nicht anstellet." „Ja, Professor McAdam", antworteten die beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen. Heaven lachte kurz auf und auch die Mundwinkel von Professor McGonagall verzogen sich nach oben. Kurz entschlossen trat Heaven noch einmal auf Adam und Paul zu und gab jeden einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich werde euch vermissen." „Wir dich auch und jetzt mach schon das du los kommst." Kurzer Hand schoben die beiden, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall, Heaven in den Flur und dann zur Tür raus. Dann reichten sie Professor McGonagall die Hand. „Passen sie auf unsere Kleine gut auf", meinte Paul als er ihr die Hand schüttelte. „Sie wird in Hogwarts in den besten Händen sein", versicherte ihm Professor McGonagall. „Viel Spaß Heaven", sagte Adam. „Und quäl deine Schüler nicht so sehr", meinte Paul scherzhaft. „Bis bald, ihr Chaoten."  
Gemeinsam mit McGonagall ging sie ein paar Schritte ehe sie sich noch einmal umdrehte um Adam und Paul zu winken. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte deutet Professor McGonagall auf eine verlassen wirkende Seitenstrasse. Heaven folgte ihr als sie genau diese Strasse betrat. „Wir werden jetzt gemeinsam apparieren, legen sie bitte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm und nimm sie erst wieder weg wenn ich es ihnen sage. Bereit?" Mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Magen legte Heaven ihre Hand auf Professor McGonagalls Arm und nickte. Sofort nahm sie das Gefühl war, das einen beim apparieren immer begleitet, das Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gequetscht zu werden und auch die gewohnte Übelkeit blieb nicht aus.  
„Wir sind da, sie können jetzt ihre Hand von meinem Arm nehmen." Heaven nahm ihre Hand vom Arm der Schulleiterin und sah sich interessiert um. Sie waren vor einem großen Tor gelandet um sie herum war nur Wald. „Kommen sie", forderte Professor McGonagall ihre neue Kollegin auf. Diese setzte sich auf diese Anweisung hin in Bewegung. Nach dem sich das Tor hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte liefen die beiden Frauen eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich um eine Kurve bogen und das Schloss in voller Pracht vor ihnen lag. „Es ist wunderschön hier", stellte Heaven schliesslich fest. „Warten sie bis sie das Schloss von innen gesehen haben." „Lily und James haben mir so viele Geschichten über Hogwarts erzählt, manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl ich wäre selber dort gewesen." „Ich kann mich noch erinnern als wäre es erst gestern gewesen wo die beiden nach Hogwarts gekommen sind." „Ich vermisse Lily sehr", sagte Heaven und ihre Augen nahmen einen Leidenden Ausdruck an. „Ich habe mich über ihre Zusage sehr gefreut besonders wegen dem verlust von Lily. Mit ihnen haben wir eine hervorragende Professorin in Verteidigung gefunden, sondern auch noch einen hervorragend Ersatz für Severus. Ich hoffe es geht ihm bald besser und er wird Zaubertränke wieder übernehmen können, dann haben sie auch nicht mehr so viel zu tun Professor McAdam." „Sagen Sie doch bitte Heaven zu mir, Professor." „Nur wenn Sie auch Minerva sagen, Heaven." „Was ist eigentlich mit ihm passiert?" „So ganz genau wissen nur Miss Granger, Mister Potter und Mister Weasley Bescheid, aber soweit ich weiss wurde er vor Voldermords Schlage Nagini gebissen und dürfte jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr Leben. Es ist ein Wunder das er es trotzdem noch lebtt." „Und Ende des Jahres wird er wieder unterrichten können?" „Die Ärzte im Sankt Mungo's haben es mir so gesagt." „Und dann wird er die Stelle wieder übernehmen?" „Ja." „Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich ihn mal Besuche?" „Ich denke er würde es nicht unbedingt Begrüßen, aber wir können ja mal sehen." Mittlerweile hatten sie das große Eingangsportal erreicht welches sich auf einen Wink von Minerva's Zauberstab öffnete.  
Heaven zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Hogwarts. Mit vor erstaunen geweiteten Augen sah sich Heaven in der Eingangshalle um, betrachtete die Lehren Stundengläser und die große Treppe. „Es ist ganz anders als in Beauxbatons, zwar nicht so groß aber umso schöner." „Es freut mich, dass es ihnen gefällt, ich möchte Sie bitten mir in mein Büro zu folgen, Heaven." Auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro sah Heaven sich aufmerksam um und schallte sich im Stillen, dass sie sich gegen Hogwarts und für Beauxbatons entschieden hatte. Schließlich kamen die beiden Frau vor dem Wasserspeier stehen der Weg zum Büro versperrte. „Kräutertee", nannte Minerva das Passwort und der Wasserspeier machte den Weg zur Treppe frei. Zusammen stiegen Heaven und Minerva die Treppe rauf und standen kurz darauf in einem Raum mit großem Schreibtisch. Minerva nahm auf dem Stuhl dahinter Platz und bot Heaven ebenfalls an sich zu setzten. Die junge Frau setzte sich der Schulleiterin gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und sah sich interessiert um. Schliesslich kehrte ihr Blick zu Minerva zurück. „Es ist atemberaubend." „Das kann ich ihnen glauben werte Kollegin, auch ich finde es immer noch atemberaubend. Dann kommen wir jetzt zu den wichtigen Punkten. Bevor sie unterrichten können müssen sie noch einem Haus zugeteilt werden.  
Ich möchte sie bitten diesen Hut aufzusetzen, er wird sie ihrem Charakter entsprechend einem Haus zuteilen."  
Heaven nahm den Hut und setzt ihn sich auf den Kopf. Sofort hörte sie eine Stimme. „Was haben wir denn hier, eine erwachsene Frau. Lehrerin wollen Sie werde, das ist eine gute Entscheidung. Sie werden eine hervorragende Lehrerin sein und jetzt soll ich Sie zu einem Haus zuteilen Miss McAdam. Wissen sie; sie sind die erste Lehrerin an dieser Schule die vorher nicht hier unterrichtet wurde, aber ich schweife schon wieder ab. Nun, was sehe ich da, ja in Ihrer Intelligenz stehen sie ihrer Schwester sehr nach ebenso in ihrem Wissensdurst, ausserdem sehe auch eine ganze Menge Mut. Das ist schwer. Sie passen zu jedem Haus, was mach ich bloss, was mach ich bloss? Wie wäre es mit Hufflepuff, nein, oder Slytherin, nein, das passt nicht. Irgendetwas haben Sie an sich etwas Besonderes, ich kann nicht genau erkenne was es ist, aber das macht es so schwer. Sie haben sehr unter dem Tod ihrer Schwester gelitten, aber das hat Sie zu einer starken jungen Frau gemacht. Ich weiss zu welchem Haus sie gehören. Sie gehören zum Haus der Mutigen, sie gehören nach GRYFFINDOR!"  
Heaven nahm den Hut wieder vom Kopf und sah vorschichtig zur Schulleiterin, doch diese lächelte ihr erfreut entgegen. „Es freut mich sie in meinem Haus begrüssen zu dürfen, Heaven. Ich bin Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindors." Immer noch leicht verwirrt schaute Heaven Minerva an. „Es ist alles gut meine Liebe. Wollen sie sich dann ihre Räume einräumen, Heaven?" „Ja, ich… Gerne." „Dann folgen sie mir bitte. Ihr Räume liegen in der Nähe der Unterrichtsräume für Verteidigung: ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung für sie." „Ja, das ist okay."


	6. Schrecksekunden

Schrecksekunden

Währenddessen im Sankt Mungo's, Zimmer Nummer 91, Patient Severus Snape. Der Mann mit dem bleichen Gesicht und den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren lag, unbewegt auf dem Bett. Nicht ein einziges mal hatte er sich bewegt seit man ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Nur das regelmässige Piepen zeugte davon, dass dieser Mann noch lebte. Gerade war eine Schwester im Zimmer um nach dem Mann zu sehen, als sich plötzlich eine beängstigende Stille ausbreitete. Sofort stürzte ein Heiler ins Zimmer um zu sehen was dem Patient fehlte. Wie konnte das nur passieren, der Zustand des Patienten Snapes hatte sich seit seiner Einlieferung zwar nicht unwesentlich verändert doch wenn, dann nur ins Positive und jetzt sollte etwa alles umsonst gewesen sein. Ratlos stand der Heiler am Bett des Mannes und wendete alle Zauber an die ihm einfielen. Dann, nach einer ihm endlos vorkommender Zeit setzte das Piepen wieder ein. Erleichtert steckte der Heiler seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang und verliess gefolgt von der Schwester das Zimmer. „Sie werden einen Brief an Minerva McGonagall schreiben, indem sie sie über die Vorfälle aufklären und um ein baldiges Treffen bitten", befahl er der Schwester. Diese sah ihn einen Moment an und verschwand dann im Schwesterzimmer um den Brief für Hogwart's Schulleiterin zu verfassen. Der Heiler machte sich auf dem Weg um die neuen Vorfälle in die Krankenakte aufzunehmen. Es war ein Wunder für ihn, dass dieser Mann überlebt hatte. Immer und immer wieder fragte er sich, wie dieses Wunder aussah, kam aber nie zu einem Ergebnis. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er erst als er die Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte, dass seine Beine ihn zu Zimmer 91 getragen hatten. Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus betrat er das Zimmer und trat an das Bett. „Wie haben sie das nur geschafft?", fragte er.  
Er erschrak als die Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und eine aufgelöste Minerva McGonagall das Zimmer betrat. Sie stürzte sich regelrecht auf den Heiler. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit unkontrolliert zitternder Stimme. „Beruhigen sie sich erst einmal. Der Herzschlag des Patienten hat ausgesetzt doch es geht im soweit wieder ganz gut." „Was heißt soweit ganz gut?" „Den Umständen entsprechend gut." „Und was entspricht den Umständen?" „Es tut mir Leid aber nähere Informationen darf ich Ihnen nicht geben." „Und warum nicht", brauste sie auf. „Verdammt wir wissen selber nicht weiter, es ist überhaupt ein Wunder das er noch lebt, aber wir bräuchten noch mal genauso ein Wunder um ihn zu Heilen." „Vor ein paar Tagen hörte sich das aber noch ganz anders an. Ihr Kollege hat mir versichert, dass Severus bis Ende des Jahres wieder auf den Beinen ist." „Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es einem Wunder gleich käme, wenn er überhaupt aufwacht. Wie haben alles versucht jeden Zauberspruch angewendet und ihm jeden Trank eingeflößt, aber es reicht nicht. Wir bräuchten einfach einen hochqualifizierten Tränkemeister, aber den hat das Mungo's nicht." Minerva sah den Heiler fassungslos an, doch plötzlich hellte ihr Gesicht sich auf. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich bis nächste Woche Samstag einen Trank haben werde, der ihm hilft. Sonst weiss ich auch nicht weiter und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts." Sie verliess das Zimmer ebenso schnell wie sie es betreten hatte und liess einen verwirrt dreinschauenden Heiler zurück.  
Zurück in Hogwarts stand Minerva vor der verschlossenen Tür, ihrer neuen Kollegin und hob gerade die Hand, als die Tür von innen regelrecht aufgerissen wurde. Beinah wäre Heaven in Minerva hinein gerannt, konnte sich im letzten Augenblick aber noch stoppen. „Wo hin des Weges?", fragte Minerva die junge Frau verwirrt. „Ich wollte sie gerade suchen, Minerva und was sagen die Heiler?" Heaven schaute Minerva neugierig an. „Nichts weiter, soweit alles ganz gut, aber ich hätte eine Bitte an sie, Heaven. Ist es möglich bis nächste Woche einen neuen Heiltrank zu entwickeln, der Severus helfen könnte?" Minerva sah wie sich das Gesicht Heavens nach einem kurzen überraschten Augenblick einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck annahm. „Sicher, dafür müsste ich mir aber die Krankenakte durchlesen oder ich müsste mir ihn mal ansehen. Obwohl, wenn ich nachdenke wäre eigentlich beides nicht schlecht, aber ja, das müsste ich schaffen. Heiltränke gehören doch zu den leichtesten Übungen." „Da bin ich aber ungemein erleichtert, denn ich habe dem Heiler gesagt bis nächste Woche hätte ich einen Heiltrank der Severus helfen könnte." „Minerva, ich meinte das ernst ich muss Einsicht in die Krankenakte haben oder mir ein Bild von dem Patienten machen und ich glaube nicht das das Mungo's jedem Einsicht in die Krankenakte gewährt. Es bleibt also nur die Möglichkeit eines Besuchs und das schnellst möglich." Nach kurzem Überlegen war für Minerva klar, dass sie sich sofort zusammen mit Heaven erneut auf den Weg ins Sankt Mungo's machen würde und so betrat sie ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben die Räume von Heaven. Diese war von dieser Reaktion vollkommen überrumpelt und sah die ältere Frau an. „Jetzt sofort?", fragte sie daher. „Ja, jetzt sofort", bestätigte Minerva und nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Schälchen, das als einziges schon an seinem Platz stand. Kurz darauf betraten sie zusammen die Station auf der Severus sein Zimmer hatte. Minerva steuerte direkt auf das Zimmer mit der Nummer 91 zu und betrat es. Heaven hielt kurz die Luft an bevor sie das Zimmer betrat. Eine einzige Frage spukte durch ihren Kopf: „kann ich ihm wirklich helfen?" Sie merkte nicht wie ihre Beine sie in das Zimmer trugen und erst als sie mit ihrem Bein gegen das Bett stieß und sie realisierte, dass nur sie diesem Mann helfen konnte, ließ sie die angehaltene Luft langsam aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und sah sich den Mann genau an. Die schwarzen Haare auf dem weißen Kissen und das Gesicht fast ebenso blass. Sie trat näher an ihn heran um seine Wunden zu betrachten. Sie waren fast vollkommen verheilt, doch man konnte sie noch genau sehen. Noch näher trat sie und beugte sich über ihn damit sie die Wunden ganz genau untersuchen konnte. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit der Hand über die Wunde an seinem Hals. „Und, könne sie einen Trank brauen?", schreckte sie die Stimme Minervas hoch. „Ich denke ein Heiltrankt Stärke 6, kombiniert mit einem Stärkungstrank Stärke 3 und einem Regenerationstrank Stärke 5 sollte ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen." Dem Gesichtsausdruck Minervas entnehmend stellte sie fest, dass die Schulleiterin kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte was sie soeben von sich gegeben hatte. „Bis nächste Woche werde ich einen Trank hergestellt haben der ihm helfen sollte, wenn sich sein Zustand nach der Einnahme des Tranks nicht verändern sollte, kann ich ihm auch nicht helfen." Erleichtert sah Minerva die blonde Frau, die sich auf die Kante des Bettes niedergelassen hatte, an. Doch im Gegensatz zu Minerva war Heaven ganz und gar nicht erleichtert. Jetzt wo sie denn Mann gesehen hatte und ihre Hilfe zu gesichert hatte musste sie es einfach schaffen ihn zu heilen. „Ich würde jetzt gerne wieder gehen", hörte Heaven sich selbst sagen, doch ihre Stimme klag seltsam fremd. Minerva schien nichts davon gemerkt zu haben und so stand sie kurze Zeit später wieder in Heavens Räumen. Minerva verabschiedete sich und liess Heaven alleine. Diese stürzte sich in die Arbeit um ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen oder um ihnen zu mindestens zu entkommen.


	7. Heilung

Heilung

Eine Woche später stand der fertige Trank auf dem Tisch und Heaven schrieb gerade einen Zettel, den sie dann auf das Glasfläschchen mit dem Trank klebte. Dann liess sie sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und ging in Gedanken noch einmal die letzte Woche durch. Sie hat es geschafft nicht nur den Trank zu brauen, sie hatte ihre Räume sowie ihr Büro eingerichtet und sogar noch Zeit gefunden, Minerva über die vergangenen fünf Jahre auszufragen. Minerva hatte ihr mit Stolz in der Stimme über die Taten von Harry erzählt und Heaven hatte in der Woche alles Wichtige erfahren. Geschafft von der ganzen Arbeit konnte sie nichts dagegen tun und ihre Augen vielen ihr zu. Sie versank in einen schönen Traum. Heaven lag auf einer Wiese mit wunderbar duftenden Blumen, neben ihr Lily so wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich Heaven, die Stelle anzunehmen zeigt mir, dass du noch Hoffnung hast und dein Leben nicht aufgegeben hast. Auch wenn du mich nicht mehr siehst; ich bin bei dir. Immer. Egal was du machst ich begleite dich. Ich habe dich immer begleitet und jetzt geh, geh und werde glücklich." Als Heaven die Augen wieder aufschlug stellte sie mit einem erschrockenen Blick auf die Uhr fest das drei Stunden vergangen waren, seit sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Vor einer halben Stunde war sie mit Minerva verabredet um mit ihr in Mungo's zu gehen. Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht klopfte es laut an der Tür. Erschrocken sprang sie vom Sofa auf und riss die Tür auf. Minerva sah ihre junge Kollegin verwundert an. „Ich bin gleich so weit, wir können gleich los." Mit einer einladenden Geste bat sie Minerva ihre Räume zu betreten. Minerva kam der Aufforderung nach und nahm kurz darauf in einem Sessel Platz, der neben dem Sofa stand. Heaven verschwand durch eine Tür in ihr Schlafzimmer, kramte ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Badezimmer. Fünf Minuten später betrat sie das Wohnzimmer wieder. „Wir können", informierte sie Minerva und nahm das Fläschchen vom Tisch um es in einer kleinen Handtasche zu verstauen. Minerva nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und streute es in den Kamin. Nachdem sie verschwunden war, tat Heaven es ihr gleich und so stolperte sie im Eingangsbereich des Hospitals. Heaven folgt der bereits vorausgeeilten Minerva zügig durch das Krankenhaus und fand sich schliesslich in dem Gang mit Zimmer Nummer 91 wieder. Doch Minerva ging an der Tür vorbei weiter Richtung Ende des Gangs. Vor der letzten Tür rechts blieb sie stehen und klopfte. Als Heaven gerade hinter Minerva getreten war, wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet. Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, blauen Augen und Heiler Umhang stand in der Tür. „Guten Tag Mrs McGonagall und Mrs äh…", grüsste er. „Miss McAdam", stellte sich Heaven mit einem Lächeln vor. „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Miss McAdam. Ich bin Heiler Stone und ich kümmere mich hauptsächlich um Mr Snape." „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite Mr Stone", erwiderte Heaven. „Haben sie einen Trank gefunden", wandte sich Heiler Stone an Minerva. „Miss McAdam hat einen Trank gebraut der helfen sollte." Verwundert blickte der Heiler von Minerva zu Heaven und wieder zurück. Heaven, leicht verwirrt von dem Verhalten des Mannes, blickte ihn fragend an. Als dieser sie wieder anblickte, lag Skepsis in seinem Blick. „Ich bin Tränkemeisterin", erklärte Heaven. Sofort hellte sich der Blick des Heilers auf. „Na dann besteht ja Hoffnung. Was haben sie denn für einen Trank zubereitet?" „Ich habe einige Tränke kombiniert um möglichst grossen Erfolg zu erreichen. Zum einen den Heiltrankt Stärke 6, dann den Stärkungstrank der Stärke 3 und zum Schluss den Regenerationstrank Stärke 5", sagte sie und nahm das Fläschchen aus ihrer Handtasche um es weiter zu reichen. „Unglaublich", hauchte Heiler Stone und bewunderte das Fläschchen aus Glas in seiner Hand. „Wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, ich wollte mich bevor sie kamen gerade auf den Weg zum Patienten machen." Er schritt auf der Zimmer mit der Nummer 91 zu, öffnete die Tür und liess den Damen den Vortritt. Heiler Stone trat an das Bett heran und löste den Korken aus dem Glasfläschchen. In diesem Moment schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf von Heaven. Sie sah sich selbst wieder vor dem Kessel stehend, die unterschiedlichsten Zutaten in den Trank werfend und immer wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, ob sie alles richtig gemacht hatte. Heaven war so sehr in Gedanken, das sie gar nicht mit bekam wie der Heiler das Fläschchen an Severus Lippen legte und es leicht kippte um den Patienten den Trank einzuflössen. Erst als sie das klirren hörte, dass das Fläschchen verursachte, als Heiler Stone es auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett stellte, hörte das Gedankenkarussel sich auf zu drehen und sie richtete ihre Blick auf Severus. Eben dieser schlug die Augen auf und sah genau in ihre. Schwarz traf auf grün. Erschrocken sog Heaven Luft ein: noch nie hatte sie solche Augen gesehen, solch ein schwarz, schwarz wie die Nacht. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick begannen Severus Augen zu wandern und er versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen. Zu den grünen Augen die er als erstes gesehen hatte gehörte eine Frau mit blonden Haaren und ein hübsches Gesicht, die er auf 20 schätzte. Direkt neben ihr stand ein Mann, ebenfalls blonde Haare, jedoch blaue Augen und Heiler, das verriet der Heilerumhang. Anhand des Zeichens das sich auf dem Umhang befand konnte er ausmachen, das er sich im Mungos befinden musste. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und fiel auf seine jahrelange Kollegin Minerva McGonagall. Alle starrten ihn förmlich an. „Was gaffen sie alle, als wäre ich Merlin persönlich?", zischte er. Mit Wohlwollen sah er wie die blonde Frau und der Heiler zusammen zuckten, nur Minerva war seine Art gewohnt. „Schön sie wieder zu haben, Severus", meinte Minerva. Severus Kopf schnellte herum und er sah sie aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Minerva hielt diesem Blick stand ohne mit den Wimpern zu zucken. Als sie dann doch weg sah folgt er ihrem Blick und seine Augen blieben an der jungen Frau haften. „Was macht diese Frau überhaupt in meinem Zimmer?", verlangte er zu wissen. Heiler Stone und Minerva wollten gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, doch Heaven kam ihnen zu vor. „Diese Frau hat ihnen zufällig ihr verdammtes Leben gerettet", zischte sie auf die Gleiche Art wie er. „Keiner hat sie darum gebeten." „Doch, ich habe sie darum gebeten", äusserte sich Minerva, „Heaven hat auf meine Anweisung einen Trank für sie gebraut, Severus." „Ein Wunder das ich überhaupt noch lebe, wenn die einen Trank für mich gebraut hat." „Haben sie mal überlegt, dass die vielleicht Meisterin in Zaubertränke sein könnte", fuhr sie ihn an. „RUHE", verschaffte sich Heiler Stone gehör. Alle sahen zu ihm. „Geht doch", stellte er fest, „wenn sie dann bitte das Zimmer verlassen würden, ich muss Mr Snape jetzt untersuchen." „Sie müssen gar nichts", stellte dieser fest. „Und ob, das ist meine Aufgabe als Heiler. Sollte ich nichts finden werde ich sie entlassen und sie können gehen wohin auch immer sie wollen." „Kann er dann auch schon wieder unterrichten?", fragte Minerva. „Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber wenn soweit alles okay ist wird er ab Anfang Oktober wieder einsatzfähig sein. Auf keinen Fall sollten sie eher Anfangen wieder zu arbeiten Mr Snape und sie werden dafür sorgen Mrs McGonagall", gab er die Anweisung. „Nun gut Heaven, dann werden sie bis Anfang Oktober auch Zaubertränke und Verteidigung unterrichten." „Die soll Zaubertränke unterrichten, dass ich nicht lache", beschwerte sich Severus. Heaven atmete tief durch bevor sie sich zu Severus umdrehte. „Mr Snape, ich weiß nicht, was sie dazu veranlasst so über mich zu urteilen. Ich habe meinen Meister in Zaubertränke mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen und bin durchaus in der lange mein Wissen weiter zu geben." Severus war baff noch nie hatte jemand so ruhig auf seine Schikane reagiert, naja bis auf Minerva und Albus. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen", schoss er zurück ehe Heaven gefolgt von Minerva das Krankenzimmer verliessen. „Ist er immer so", fragte Heaven. „Ja, immer", seufzte Minerva, „es ist nicht leicht mit ihm klar zu kommen." „Hm, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Heaven und Minerva steuerten auf zwei Stühle zu die auf dem Flur standen, als die Tür von Zimmer 91 aufgerissen wurde. Severus stürmte an ihnen vorbei. Kurz darauf stürzte Heiler Stone aus dem Zimmer. „Mr Snape kommen sie sofort zurück, ich habe sie noch nicht entlassen." Keine Reaktion. „Severus, du willst doch nicht so gehen", reif Minerva ihm hinterher. Einen Moment hielt er inne bevor er weiter lief. „Er ist einfach unverbesserlich", regte sie sich auf. „Was ist jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Heaven. „Es ist alles okay, ich wollte ihm gerade die Entlassungspapiere ausstellen, er meinte die bräuchte er nicht und nun ja den Rest haben sie mitbekommen." „Dann ist es okay wenn er geht?" „Nun ja eigentlich muss ich ihm die Papiere aushändigen, aber ja eigentlich schon. Achso wir haben noch seinen Zauberstab und seine Kleidung, könnte sie vielleicht?" „Ja, wir werden die Sachen mitnehmen." „Nun dann holen ich die Sachen grad eben." Er machte sich auf den Weg um besagte Dinge zu holen. „Minerva, wo wird er jetzt hin gehen?" „Nun, nach Hogwarts denke ich." „Und wo sind seine Räume, ich muss ihm ja die Sachen geben." „Das müssen sie doch nicht machen, Heaven." „Doch, ich gehe zu ihm und gebe ihm seine Sachen. Also?" „Im Kerker, in der Nähe der Räume für Zaubertränke." „Da bin ich wieder", verkündete Heiler Stone. Unter dem linken Arm trug er ein Bündel und ihn der rechten Hand hielt er einen  
Zauberstab. „Hier", sagte er und drückte Heaven das Bündel und den Zauberstab in die Hand. „Ich muss dann jetzt auch weiter, die Arbeit ruft", verabschiedete er sich. „Wiedersehen, schönen Tag noch", erwiderte Heaven. „Danke, ihnen auch." Und schon war er verschwunden. Minerva und Heaven bleiben alleine zurück. „Ich dachte er trägt nur schwarz." „Wie?" Minerva deutete auf das Bündel in Heavens Armen. „Ein weißes Hemd, ich dachte er trägt immer nur schwarz." „Achso." „Nun, dann auf nach Hogwarts. Der Unterricht bereitet sich nicht von alleine vor." „Na, dann los", willigt Heaven ein. Was sollten sie ja jetzt noch hier machen? Wurzeln schlagen? Also machte sich die beiden Frauen auf den Weg zu den Kaminen und kurz Zeit später standen beide in ihren Räumen in Hogwarts.


	8. Der neue Lehrer

Der neue Lehrer

Da stand sie nun mit dem Bündel von Anziehsachen in der einen Hand und dem Zauberstab in der anderen. „Nun dann", dachte sie sich und ging quer durch ihr Wohnzimmer in richtung Tür. Mit einem wort und stablosen Alohomora öffnete sie die Tür, überrascht darüber das es sogar klappte, hätte sie beinah die Tür ins Gesicht bekommen. Schnell sprang sie einen Schritt zur Seite um dann ihre Räume zu verlassen. Mit der Hand in der sie Severus Zauberstab hielt schloss sie die Tür wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in Hogwarts Kerker. Nach dem sie am Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke vorbei gegangen war hielt sie nach einer weiteren Tür Ausschau, leichter gesagt als getan, denn es gab mehr als nur eine Tür wie sie feststellen musste als sie um die nächste Ecke bog. Um genau zu sein waren es zwei Räume. Eine zum Büro die andere zu den privat Räumen vermutete sie. Doch welches war welche, unentschlossen sah sie von einer zur anderen Tür und wieder zurück. Schliesslich entschloss sie sich es zuerst an der rechten Tür zu probieren.  
Sie klopfe also an die Tür, nichts passierte, gerade als sie es an der anderen Tür probieren wollte, wurde die Tür an der sie geklopft hatte aufgerissen. „Was", zischte Severus und schien sie mit seinen obsidianscharzen Augen scheinbar durchbohren zu wollen. „Sie haben ihre Kleidung und ihren Zauberstab im Hospital liegen lassen, als sie es verlassen haben. Ich wollte die Sachen nur vorbei bringen", antwortete sie unbeeindruckt. Einen Moment ruhte sein Blick noch auf ihr ehe er ihr das Bündel aus Kleidung und seinen Zauberstab entriss und die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu schlug. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück und starrte dann die Tür an. Schliesslich schüttelte sie leicht mit dem Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg zu ihren Räumen.  
Sie durchquerte gerade die Eingangshalle als sich das grosse Eingangsportal öffnete und eine Frau eintrat. „Guten Tag, sie sind neu hier oder? Die neue Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und der Ersatz für Severus solange er nicht unterrichten kann, richtig? Ich bin Rolanda Hooch, es reicht wenn sie mich Rolanda nennen. Das ganze Kollegium nennt sich beim Vornamen." „Ja, ja und ja. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Rolanda, mein Name ist Heaven McAdam und sie, was unterrichten sie?" „Ich bringe den Schülern das Fliegen bei und kümmere mich um Qudditch." „Oh Qudditch, früher war mein grösster Traum Profiqudditchspielerin zu werden", erzählte Heaven, „doch leider haben ich noch nicht einmal fliegen lernen können." „Das verstehe ich nicht, wie können sie auf Hogwarts gewesen sein und um den Flugunterricht herumgekommen sein." „Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht hier nach Hogwarts gegangen bin. Ich war auf Beauxbatons, da gibt es keinen Flugunterricht, leider", erklärte Heaven. „Ich kann ja mal eine Runde mit ihnen drehen", schlug Rolanda vor. „Oh ja, das ist eine guter Vorschlag."  
„Was ist ein guter Vorschlag?", fragte eine Stimme von der Treppe. „Hallo Minerva", grüsste Rolanda die Schulleiterin. „Rolanda hat mir vorgeschlagen mal eine Runde auf dem Besen zu drehen, da mir das in Beauxbatons leider entgangen ist", klärte Heaven Minerva auf. Bevor die Schulleiterin antworten konnte, öffnete sich das Eingangsportal erneut und ein kleiner Lehrer betrat die Eingangshalle. „Guten Tag Filius", grüssten die beiden älteren Frauen. „Guten Tag Minerva, guten Tag Rolanda und guten Tag…", er stockte. „Heaven McAdam, Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke", stellte Heaven sich erneut vor. „Es freut mich eine so hübsche junge Frau im Kollegium begrüssen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Filius Flitwick und ich unterrichte Zauberkunst." Heaven nahm einen blassen rosa Schimmer an und sah verlegen zu Boden. „Haben sie noch jemanden gesehen Filius?", fragte Minerva.  
„Ja, Sybill und Pomona waren eigentlich direkt hinter mir. Ach da kommen sie ja und da sind such Aurora, Wilhelmina und Septima. Guten Tag die Damen." Die fünf Frauen sahen auf und grüssten Filius, Rolanda, Minerva und Heaven. Bevor Heaven dazu kam sich vorzustellen setzte Minerva zum Sprechen an. „So da wir nun fast vollständig sind möchte ich sie alle bitten sich heute Abend um 19.00 Uhr im Lehrerzimmer einzufinden. Ich würde sie bitten auch den Nachzüglern Bescheid zu geben. Sollte irgendjemand von ihnen Cuthbert* begegnen so möchte er ihm auch Bescheid geben." Langsam löste sich die Gruppe an Professoren wieder auf und Heaven setzte ihren Weg zu ihren Räumen fort.  
Pünktlich um 19.00 Uhr hatten sich alle Professoren Hogwarts im Lehrerzimmer eingefunden, mit Ausnahme von Severus der ja noch bis Anfang Oktober krankgeschrieben war. Minerva grüsste alle Anwesenden und eröffnete die Konferenz. „Wie sie ja alle schon wissen bin ich die neue Schulleiterin Hogwarts, daher werde ich nicht mehr unterrichten können und muss auch leider die Leitung des Hauses Gryffindor weiter geben. Heaven könnten sie sich vorstellen letzteres zu übernehmen? Für alle die es noch nicht wissen, das ist Heaven McAdam sie wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und, solange Severus aus gesundheitlichen Gründen verhindert ist, Zaubertränke." Die neuen Kollegen nickten Heaven freundlich zu. „So nun zurück zu meiner Frage, Heaven könnten sie sich vorstellen auch noch die Leitung des Hauses Gryffindor zu übernehmen?" „Wenn ich wüsste was ich machen müsste könnte ich es mir eventuell vorstellen." „Ach das ist ganz einfach sie kümmern sich um die Gryffindors, sollte irgendjemand eine Frage oder Probleme oder so etwas haben kommt er zu Ihnen und redet mit ihnen darüber. Sie sind die Ansprechperson für alle Gryffindors." Nach kurzer Zeit des Überlegens nickt Heaven. „Ja, doch ich glaube das ich kann mir vorstellen die Leitung zu übernehmen." „Gratuliere, dann sind sie jetzt ab sofort die Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor."  
„Und was ist nun mit Verwandlung, wer wird Verwandlung unterrichten?", fragte Filius. „Der junge Mann den ich für die Stelle ausgewählt habe müsste eigentlich gleich kommen." Gerade als Minerva das sagte klopfte es an die Tür, die kurz darauf geöffnet wurde. „Entschuldigung, dass es so spät geworden ist, aber ich hatte ein paar Probleme den Weg hierher zu finden." In der Tür stand ein junger Mann mit braunen Haaren und ebenfalls braunen Augen. Sein Blick streife jeden seiner neuen Kollegen aufmerksam und blieb dann auf Heaven liegen. „Guten Abend mein Name ist Melchior Eltringham, es freut mich sie alle kennen zu lernen."


	9. Nächtliche Begegnung

Nächtliche Begegnung

„Guten Abend Melchior nehmen sie doch bitte Platz. Neben Heaven ist noch ein Stuhl frei", sagte Minerva und deutete auf den freien Stuhl neben Heaven. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nahm der junge Mann neben Heaven Platz. Minerva gab weitere für das neuen Schuljahr wichtige Änderungen bekannt. Eine Stunde später waren alle Änderungen genannt und Minerva entliess ihre Kollegen. Einige gingen sofort, die meisten bleiben jedoch noch einen Moment beisammen, so auch Heaven und Melchior. „Sie sind also Heaven?", fragte Melchior die junge Frau neben sich. „Ja, Heaven McAdam." „Und was unterrichten sie wenn ich fragen darf?" „Sicher dürfen sie das. Ich werde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und Zaubertränke, solange Mr. Snape gesundheitlich verhindert ist." „Das heisst sie sind dieses Jahr auch neu hier?" „Ja, das ist mein erstes Jahr hier." „Verteidigung und Zaubertränke sagen sie. Verteidigung war eines meiner Lieblingsfächer. In Zaubertränke war ich leider nicht so begabt." „Ich habe meinen Meister in Zaubertränke gemacht", erklärte Heaven. „Sollte ich irgendetwas haben werde ich zu ihnen kommen", scherzte Melchior. Heaven musste schmunzeln. „Sagen sie wie alt sind sie Heaven?" „26, wieso fragen sie?" „Sie waren nicht hier auf Hogwarts oder?" „Nein, war ich nicht. Wieso wollen sie das wissen", fragte sie skeptisch. „Nun eine so hübsche junge Frau wäre mir sicherlich aufgefallen, auch wenn ich nur mein letztes Jahr hier auf Hogwarts verbracht habe." „Wieso nur ihr letztes Jahr?" „Meine Eltern haben darauf bestanden, dass ich Privatunterricht bekomme. Ich wollte das nie, ich wollte immer nach Hogwarts. Meine Freunde haben mir immer erzählt wie toll es doch hier wäre und im letzten Jahr habe ich es dann geschafft meine Eltern zu überzeugen mich doch nach Hogwarts zu schicken und da ich 27 bin hätte ich ihnen eigentlich begegnen müssen." „Es scheint mir so, als wären ihre Eltern sehr streng." „Ja, das sind sie. Zum Glück kann ich jetzt mein eigenes Leben führen und sehe meine Eltern nicht mehr so oft, nur zu den Geburtstagen und eventuell zu Weihnachten." - „Ich kenne meine Eltern kaum, sie sind früh gestorben. Meine Mutter direkt bei meiner Geburt und mein Vater als ich viereinhalb Jahre alt war." „Das tut mir Leid für sie. Und wie ging es dann weiter für sie?" „Das geht sie nichts an!", zischte sie. „Entschuldigung es steht mir nicht zu, sie über ihre Vergangenheit auszufragen, wir kennen uns ja kaum." „Nein, also… ich… mir tut es leid, meine Vergangenheit war keine über die man gerne erzählt, aber das hat ja nichts mit ihnen zu tun." „Ich werde sie nicht mehr über ihre Vergangenheit fragen, versprochen", sagte er. Heaven nickte. „Es ist spät, ich denke ich werde jetzt in meine Räume gehen", meinte Heaven. „Es ist wirklich spät geworden, ich denke ich werde auch gehen", stimmt er ihr zu. Als sie aufstanden und ihre Stühle an den Tisch rückten merkten sie, dass sie die letzten in Raum waren, alle anderen waren schon gegangen. „Ich begleite sie, wenn das für sie in Ordnung geht?", fragte Melchior. „Gerne, meine Räume liegen in der ersten Etage." „Ich muss in die dritte, aber mein Büro liegt ebenso in der ersten Etage." - „Mein Büro liegt in der zweiten. Nun dann gehen wir." Sie gingen schweigend den Flur entlang, man hörte nur das Echo ihrer Schritte. „Was haben sie gemacht bevor sie die Stelle für Verwandlung angenommen haben?", fragte Heaven. „Ich bin gereist." „Wo waren sie denn überall?" „Hm, also zuerst war ich nur in Frankreich, Deutschland, Spanien, Italien und so weiter. Dann bin ich in die USA, das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten und dann bin ich wieder hier her zurück. England ist doch am schönsten, obwohl ich sagen muss das Wetter war fast überall besser. Als ich dann wieder hier war habe ich von der Schlacht hier auf Hogwarts gehört, ich habe beim Wiederaufbau geholfen und dann hat mir Minerva die Stelle angeboten. Ich war einer ihrer Lieblingsschüler obwohl ich ein Ravenclaw war. Was haben sie gemacht?" - „Ich hab in einem Chemielabor gearbeitet." „Chemielabor, was ist das?" „Ein Chemielabor, nun zuerst müsste ich wahrscheinlich erzählen, dass es sich dabei um etwas aus der Muggelwelt handelt. Sie müssen wissen ich bin Muggelstämmig. Also erst einmal Chemie. Chemie ist eine Naturwissenschaft, die sich mit dem Aufbau, den Eigenschaften und der Umwandlung von Stoffen beschäftigt und ein Labor, da erforscht man Dinge oder arbeitet mit ihnen. Ich habe mit chemischen Stoffen gearbeitet." „Jetzt habe ich noch mehr Fragen als vorher", stellte er fest. „Hm, in gewisser Weise könnte man Chemie in etwa mit Zaubertränke vergleichen. Wie wäre es wenn ich ihnen morgen ein Buch über Chemie vorbei bringe? Oder sie kommen einfach um 12.00 Uhr zu mir?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen, aber dann nickte er.  
Schweigend durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle, als Heaven aus Richtung der Kerker Schritte hörte. Das kann ja eigentlich nur Severus sein, dachte sie und sie hatte Recht behalten. Nur kurze Zeit später trat der dunkle Mann ebenfalls in die Eingangshalle, doch er schien sie und Melchior gar nicht zu bemerken. „Guten Abend Severus", grüsste sie und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken als er sich ruckartig herum drehte. Seine Augen fixierten erst sie, bis sie weiter wanderten um ihre Begleitung zu mustern.  
„Minerva hat sie sicher darüber informiert, dass sie hier keinen Besuch empfangen dürfen. Machen sie, das ihr Freund hier verschwindet oder ich sorge dafür", zischte er gefährlich. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er wie der junge Mann neben Heaven erst zusammen zuckte und dann einen nervösen Blick zu Heaven warf, doch diese zuckte nicht einmal mit den Wimpern. „Natürlich hat Minerva mich darüber informiert, dass ich keinen Besuch empfangen darf", erwiderte sie nur. „Dann setzten sie sich über die Regeln der werten Schulleiterin hinweg", klagte er sie an. „Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst", konterte sie. „Nun, dann dürfte es sie auch nicht stören wenn ich mich auf der Stelle zur Schulleiterin begebe und sie über das Treffen informiere", verkündete er bedrohlich. Es verärgerte ihn, dass sich Heaven nicht aus der Ruhe bringen liess, im Gegenteil sie schien von dem was sie machte sehr überzeugt zu sein. „Tun sie was sie nicht lassen können, Severus, aber ich kann ihnen sagen dieser Weg wäre umsonst."  
„Was fällt ihnen ein an meinen Entscheidungen zu zweifeln?", donnerte er durch die Eingangshalle, sodass sein Echo widerhallte. Melchior zuckte zusammen und fragte sich wie die hübsche junge Frau neben sich so gelassen auf die Anfeindungen dieses Kerls reagieren konnte. „Vielleicht, weil sie erst einmal die gesamte Situation überblicken sollten?", schlug sie mit einer unschuldigen Stimme vor. Severus schien kurz davor in die Luft zu gehen. „Ehe sie mir unterstellen ich würde die Regeln brechen. Haben sie überlegt, dass dieser junge Mann neben mir vielleicht gar nicht mein Freund ist?", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. Severus holte gerade Luft um etwas auf diese Anschuldigung zu erwidern, da fuhr ihm Heaven über den Mund. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf, Melchior Eltringham, der neue Kollege für Verwandlung, Severus Snape, der krankgeschrieben Professor für Zaubertränke." Damit war die Unterhaltung für Heaven beendet und sie drehte sich um den Weg zu ihren Räumen fortzusetzten. Nach einem ängstlichen Blick zu seinem neuen Kollegen machte Melchior dass er hinter Heaven her kam.  
Severus blieb überrascht in der Halle zurück und starrte auf die Stelle, auf der bis eben Heaven gestanden hatte. Irgendetwas hatte diese Frau an sich, dass ihn verrückt machte, er war sich nur noch nicht sicher was, aber er tendierte stark auf ihr unerschrockenes Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Schliesslich machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinen Räumen und es senkte sich eine gespenstige Stille über Hogwarts, die es wenn die Schüler wieder aus den Ferien zurück wären nicht mehr geben würde.


	10. Verhexter Zauberstab und andere Probleme

Ein verhexter Zauberstab und andere Probleme

Heaven sass auf dem Sofa und wartete auf Melchior. Das Buch über Chemie mit welchem sie hoffte ihm erklären zu können was Chemie denn sei, hatte sie griffbereit auf den Tisch gelegt. Schliesslich klopfte es im Sekundentakt an der Tür, doch bevor sie irgendetwas machen konnte wurde sie auch schon aufgerissen. Ein ziemlich missgelaunter Severus funkelte Heaven böse an.  
„Entschuldigen sie mal, was fällt ihnen ein, einfach so in meine Räume gestürmt zu kommen", fauchte sie ihm von dem Sofa entgegen.  
„Was mir einfällt, was mir einfällt! Was fällt ihnen ein, einfach so meinen Zauberstab zu verhexen", schrie er fast vor Wut. „Wenn sie nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen können ist DAS nicht mein Problem. Ich möchte sie bitten meine Räume nun zu verlassen, denn ich erwarte noch Besuch", sagte sie, stand vom Sofa auf und öffnete die Tür. „Ich denke nicht daran zu gehen, bevor sie meinen Zauberstab nicht wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben", zischte er. „Wenn sie ein Problem mit ihrem Zauberstab haben, würde ich ihnen Raten einen Zauberstabmacher aufzusuchen um ihn zu fragen was mit ihrem Stab ist. ICH kann ihnen dabei nicht helfen", stellte sie trocken fest und deutete unmissverständlich auf die Tür. „Jetzt tun sie doch nicht so als wüssten sie nicht was mein Problem wäre, sie wissen es ganz genau", seine Geduld war ausgeschöpft und er trat wütend einige Schritte auf sie zu. Sie betrachtete jeden seiner Schritte, wich aber nicht zurück, sodass er etwa einen Meter von ihr entfernt stehen blieb und sie wütend anfunkelte. Heaven tat ihrerseits einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nun trennte sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest wie gross er doch war, denn sie musste ihren Kopf heben um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch das schüchterte sie nicht ein. Auch nicht das wütende Funkeln, was sie in seinen schwarzen Augen beobachten konnte. „Ja, ich weiss ganz genau was ihr Problem ist. Ihr Problem bin ich und das ich die Stelle in Verteidigung bekommen habe und sie mal wieder nur die Stelle in Zaubertränke", flüsterte sie, so dass er sich nach vorne beugen musste um sie zu verstehen.  
Als er jedoch hörte was sie sagte war entsetzt darüber, dass sie wusste, dass er die Stelle in Verteidigung haben wollte. Von wem hatte sie das nur erfahren? Von Minerva wahrscheinlich, überlegte er und schwor sich die Schulleiterin beim nächsten Treffen zur Schnecke zu machen. Obwohl... dann war er seine Stelle wohl schneller los, als das er "Hogwarts" sagen könnte. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten fuhr Heaven fort. „Bevor sie sich Gedanken darüber machen wer mir das erzählt haben möchte, ich bin ganz alleine darauf gekommen." Nun, dass stimmt zwar nicht, aber sie würde Hermine nicht verraten.  
Er senkte seinen Blick um ihr Gesicht zu mustern, um zu erkennen ob es eine Lüge war, jedoch blieb er bei ihren Augen hängen.  
Schon beim ersten Mal als er sie sah hatte er erkannt, dass sie grüne Augen hatte, als er ihr jedoch jetzt so nah war hatte er das Gefühl Lily -seiner Lily- in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hat genau die gleichen Augen wie Lily.  
Heaven's Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wenn sie dann nun gehen würden oder muss ich ihnen erst Beine machen." Der Satz traf ihn unvorbereitet, denn genauso jagte er immer Schüler aus seinem Büro und nun wurde der Satz gegen ihn verwendet. So durcheinander wie er nun war tat er etwas was er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht hatte; er trat den Rückzug an. Floh regelrecht aus ihren Räumen. Am Ende des Ganges traf er auf Melchior, der aufgrund Severus Gesichtsausdruck beinah in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Als Melchior dann wieder nach vorne sah, erblicke er Heaven, die in der Tür zu ihren Räumen stand und Severus mit ihren Augen verfolgte, bis dieser um die Ecke verschwunden war. Ihre Augen wanderten den Gang zurück und trafen auf Melchior, sofort hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie lächelte ihn an. „Guten Tag, Melchior ich habe sie schon erwartet", grüsste sie ihn.  
„Guten Tag, entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, aber Minerva hat mich auf dem Flur abgefangen und mir den Lehrplan gegeben", sagte er und trat auf Heavens Aufforderung hin an ihr vorbei. „Setzen sie sich doch. Wollen sie etwas trinken, eine Tee vielleicht?", fragte sie. „Ja, ein Tee ist ein guter Vorschlag", erwiderte er und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Heaven verliess das Zimmer um Tee zu machen. In einer Ecke stand ein ebenholzfarbener Flügel. Etwas weiter stand ein kleines Bücherregal vollgestopft mit Büchern, die keine besondere Ordnung aufwiesen, Fachbücher standen neben Annalen und Romanen. Neben dem Regal befand sich die Tür durch die Heaven verschwunden war, er vermutet, dass sie in einen Flur führen würde, denn ausser der Eingangstür befand sich keine weitere Tür in diesem Raum. Vor dem Kamin, der gegenüber des Regals in die Wand eingelassen war, standen zwei bequeme Sessel, sowie ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein Bucher über Chemie lag, und das Sofa auf dem er Platz genommen hatte.  
Vom Kamin aus links befand sich eine Fensterfront, von der aus man auf den grossen See und den dahinter liegenden verbotenen Wald werfe konnte. Gegenüber der Fensterfront befand sich die Tür durch die er den Raum betreten hatte. In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein grosser, weichaussehender, türkisblauer Teppich. Als er fertig mit der Betrachtung des Raumes war weckte das Buch, das auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag sein Interesse. Er nahm es in die Hand und schlug es auf der ersten Seite auf und las ein paar Zeilen bis er einfach die Seiten umblätterte und die Bilder betrachtete. Als er sich gerade eine Zeichnung des Sauerstoffatoms ansah, kam Heaven mit einem Tablett in der Hand wieder. „Und hast du jetzt eine Vorstellung was Chemie ist?", fragte sie. Leicht erschrocken sah er auf -er hatte sie nicht kommen hören- schüttelte kurz darauf verneinend mit dem Kopf. „Es scheint aber interessant zu sein. Sagen sie mal was wollte Sna… äh Severus denn vorhin von ihnen, er sah wütend aus als er an mit vorbei ging?", fragte er neugierig. Das er wütend aussah und an ihm vorbei ging, war die Untertreibung des Jahres. Um den Gesichtsausdruck zu beschreiben, hätte man ein neues Wort erfinden müssen und er rauschte auch eher an ihm vorbei als das er ging. „Ach, er war der festen Überzeugung, dass ich seinen Zauberstab verhext hätte. Ich haben ich daraufhin gewiesen, dass wenn er ein Problem mit seinem Zauberstab hat zu einem Zauberstabmacher gehen soll und ihn dann aus meinen Räumen geschmissen", erzählte sie ihm. „Und er ist einfach so gegangen?", fragte er erstaunt, kannte er Severus ja noch von seiner Schulzeit als Professor. „Nach dem ich ihm gedroht habe Beine zu machen, ja. Er sah leicht erschrocken aus der Gute", beantwortete sie die Frage. Melchior schaute sie überrascht an, woraufhin sie leichtlächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte und ihm dann eine Tasse mit Tee reichte. Er nahm sie dankend entgegen und trank einen Schluck, überrascht über den Geschmack sah er fragend zu Heaven. „Melisse, Lavendel, Passionsblume und Rose", zählte sie die Inhaltsstoffe auf. „Er schmeckt gut und ich fühle mich so ruhig und entspannt", stellte er fest. „Ich habe ihn selbst hergestellt und er soll Ruhe und Entspannung bewirken." Er trank erneut einen Schluck und rückte dann ein Stück zur Seite, damit Heaven sich neben ihm aufs Sofa setzten konnte, diese kam der stillen Aufforderung nach und nahm das Buch, was er aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und legte es auf ihren Schoss. Er sah ihr aufmerksam dabei zu. Schliesslich begann sie ihm mithilfe des Buches zu erklären was Chemie ist. Eine Stunde später hatte er eine ungefähre Ahnung und konnte sich vorstellen was sie früher gemacht hat. Sie sassen eine weitere Stunde beisammen und sie hörte Melchior zu wie er über das eine Jahr, das er aus Hogwarts verbracht hatte, erzählte. Stillschweigend waren sie in dieser Zeit auf das "du" übergegangen. Nach dem Ärger mit Severus wurde der Tag, für Heaven doch noch ganz schön und sie hatte zusammen mit Melchior viel Spass. Doch leider erinnerte diese Momente sie auch an ihre beiden Jungs zu Hause und sie fasste den Entschluss ihnen möglichst bald einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie dacht darüber nach, was die beiden jetzt gerade wohl machten, wahrscheinlich waren sie wenn so gutes Wetter war wie auf Hogwarts mal wieder zum See gefahren, zum Baden. „Ich glaube es wird dann mal Zeit", sagte Melchior schliesslich, schlug leicht mit seinen Händen auf die Oberschenkel und risse Heaven damit aus den Gedanken. „Wenn du meinst, es ist zwar noch nicht Zeit zum Abendessen, aber okay", stellte sie enttäuscht fest. „Ich treffe mich noch mit meinem Freund", erzählt er ihr, „wir gehen zusammen essen." Heaven, die während des Gespräches herausgefunden hatte, dass Melchior vom andren Ufer war, grinste. „Na dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend und guten Appetit." Sie standen auf und Heaven öffnete die Tür. „Dir auch noch eine schönen Abend", wünscht er ihr und trat auf den Flur. Er ging den Flur hinunter, drehte sich bevor er um die Ecker verschwand noch einmal zu Heaven um und winkte ihr. Heaven winkte zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als sie das Teeservice zurück in die Küche bringen wollte, war dieses bereits verschwunden. Sie müsste sich erst noch an die Hauselfen gewöhnen, stellte sie fest, nahm das Chemiebuch vom Tisch und tauschte es gegen einen ihrer Lieblingsromane. Mit dem Buch in der Hand machte sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und lass, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie einen Brief an ihre beiden Jungs schreiben wollte. Mit einem Accio reif sie Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte zu sich und begann den Brief zu schreiben. Sie erzählt, darüber was sie heute alles erlebt hatte, beschreib das Schloss und berichtete über den zynischen immer in schwarz gekleideten Mann. Als sie den Brief beendet hatte faltete sie ihn und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Kurze Zeit später sass sie wieder mit dem Roman in der Hand auf ihrem Sofa.


	11. Der erste September

Der erste September

Die Zeit verging, es folgen einige Eulen zwischen Hogwarts und London hin und her und es gab immer mal wieder kurze verbale Duelle zwischen Heaven und Severus, die nicht selten Heaven gewann. Ehe man sich versah stand der erste September vor der Tür.  
Heaven war aufgeregt, denn heute würde sie das Amt als Professorin erst richtig beginnen. Sie tigerte in ihren Räumen hin und her. Schon dreimal hatte sie sich umgezogen und schon wieder spielte sie mit dem Gedanken. Heaven hatte Angst davor einen schlechten Eindruck auf die Schüler zu machen. Sie tauschte gerade ihre ravencalwblaue Bluse gegen eine gryffindorote und zog ihre dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Lieblingsjeans an als es an der Tür klopfte. Unsicher öffnete sie die Tür. Davor standen Minerva und Melchior, fragend sah sie die Beiden an. Minerva, die leicht überrascht darüber war, die sonst so taffe, junge Frau, so mit den Nerven am Ende zu sehne trat durch die Tür zu Heavens Räumen gefolgt von Melchior, der Heaven besorgt beobachtete. „Sie werden das schon schaffen, Heaven", versuchte Minerva ihr die Anspannung und Angst zu nehmen und es schien sogar zu wirken, Heaven wurde ruhiger. „So es ist so weit, gleich werden die Schüler eintreffen." Erwartungsvoll sahen Heaven und Melchior zur Schulleiterin. „Wie werden jetzt in die Halle gehen und ich werde ihnen ihre Plätze zu weisen", erklärte sie. Heaven nahm ihren Umhang vom Sessel und zog ihn über. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, für sie, nach so langer Zeit wieder einen Umhang zu tragen. Dennoch freute sie sich nun doch, gleich den Schüler gegenüber zu trete. Die Angst und die Anspannung waren vollkommen verflogen. So verliessen Heaven, Minerva und Melchior Heaven's Räume und machten sich auf den Weg zur grossen Halle. Auf dem Weg schlossen sich ihnen Pomona und Filius an. In der grossen Halle war der Lehrertisch schon fast vollkommen besetzt. Bis auf den eben Eingetroffenen und Severus, waren schon alle anwesend und hatten ihre Plätze auch schon eingenommen. Kurz bevor die Schüler eintrafen erhob sich Pomona von ihrem Platz, um die neuen Erstklässler in Empfang zu nehmen. Als sie gerade die Hälfte des Ganges vom Lehrertisch zur grossen Eingangstür erreicht hatte, rauschte Severus an ihr vorbei, um dann mit einem mürrischen Blick auf seine Tischnachbarin, Heaven, Platz zu nehmen. „Guten Abend", grüsste diese ihn auch sogleich. „Ich wüsste nicht, was an diesem Abend gut sein sollte", gab er in einem bedrohlichen Tonfall zurück. Heaven zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Na dann halt nicht, dachte sie sich. Schliesslich hörte man einen gewaltigen Lärmpegel näher kommen und die ersten Schüler betraten die Halle, um an ihren Haustischen Platz zu nehmen. Die meisten warfen kurz einen neugierigen Blick zum Lehrertisch, wanden ihre Köpf dann aber wieder ab und unterhielten sich weiter mit ihren Freunden. Heaven beobachtete die Schüler dabei, wie diese sich an die langen Tische setzten und geduldig auf die Erstklässler warteten. Kurze Zeit später betrat Pomona die Halle, gefolgt von etwa einhundert jungen Hexen und Zauberern, die sich zum Teil mit offenen Mündern und grossen Augen umsahen. Unweigerlich musste Heaven daran denken wie sie vor einigen Wochen selber das erste Mal Hogwarts mit all seiner Schönheit betreten hatte. Die neuen Erstklässler wurden von Pomona aufgerufen und ihnen wurde der Hut aufgesetzt der sie dann ihren Häusern zu teilte. Nach Verkündung des Hauses sprangen die Kinder vom Hocker und begaben sich zu ihren Haustischen. „Ich erinnere mich als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als mich der Hut dem Hause Gryffindor zugeteilt hatte", erzählte Minerva Freude strahlend. Severus gab einen genervt klingenden Laut von sich, was ihm einen bösen Blick seitens der Schulleiterin einbrachte. Doch auf diesem Gebiet war er eindeutig besser und warf ihr einen mindestens ebenso giftigen Blick zu. Heaven stiess ihm mit dem Arm in die Seite, er fuhr ruckartig herum und bedachte sie ebenfalls mit einem zornigen Blick. Konnte man nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben, fragte er sich. Heaven liess sich von seinem Blick nicht einschüchtern. Melchior jedoch, der einen Platz weiter sass, würde sich am liebsten in Luft auflösen und machte sich in seinem Stuhl möglichst klein. Bevor Severus jedoch dazu kam Heaven anzugiften, erhob die Schulleiterin das Wort. „Herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr, hier auf Hogwarts. Ich möchte zum wiederholten male darauf hinweisen, dass der verbotene Wald seinen Namen nicht umsonst trägt. Jeder Schüler der es dennoch wagt einen Fuss in den Wald zu setzten wird einen dementsprechende Strafe erhalten. So und nun zu den Änderungen im Kollegium. Wie einige es sicher schon bemerkt haben gibt es einige Veränderungen. Da ich nun den Posten als Schulleiterin übernommen habe, werde ich nicht mehr unterrichten können und mein Amt als Hauslehrerin von Hogwarts auch nicht mehr bekleiden können. Ihr neuer Lehrer in Verwandlung wird Professor Melchior Eltringham sein." Melchior erhob sich unter kurzen Applaus von seinem Platz und nickte jedem der Haustische einmal freundlich zu. Dann nahm er wieder Platz. „Professor Severus Snape, der nach seiner Verletzung beim Krieg noch nicht vollständig genesen ist, nimmt dann nach seiner Genesung sein Amt als Professor für Zaubertränke wieder auf", fuhr sie fort. Kollektives Aufstöhnen ging durch die Halle, nur der Slytherintisch applaudierte. Mit einem seiner berühmt berüchtigten Todesblicke brachte er das Aufstöhnen zum Verstummen. Als sich die Unruhe wieder gelegt hatte sprach Minerva weiter. „Solange Professor Snape verhindert ist, wird Professor Heaven McAdam das Fach Zaubertränke bekleiden, desweitern wird sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und mein Amt als Hauslehrerin Gryffindors übernehmen." Heaven erhob sich von ihrem Platz und grüsste mit einem Kopfnicken. Lautes gejubel und geklatsche brach aus. Der Gryffindortisch klatschte und jubelte am lautesten und hiess seine neue Hauslehrerin herzlich Willkommen. „Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch übrig allen viel Erfolg und gute Noten zu wünschen und natürlich erst einmal allen einen guten Appetit", sagte sie als langsam wieder Ruhe in der Halle einkehrte und klatschte in die Hände, worauf das Essen erschien. Heaven, die erst jetzt bemerkte wie hungrig sie war, füllte ihren Teller und begann zu essen. „Die Schüler scheinen dich jetzt schon zu mögen", stellte Melchior neben ihr fest. „Möglich", erwiderte sie daraufhin knapp. „Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Sie doch mit was für bewundernden Blicken sie zu dir hier hoch sehen", sagte er. Severus hätte am liebsten die Augen über diese Äusserung verdreht, aber das würde sein Image zerstören, denn es gab wirklich viele Schüler die zum Lehrertisch sahen, genauer zu seiner Sitznachbarin. Diese liess gerade ihren Blick unauffällig durch die Halle schweifen und stelle fest, dass Melchior wohl Recht hatte. Hin und wieder begegnete sie dem Blick eines Schülers, der sie bewundernd ansah. Schliesslich gelangte sie zum Gryffindortisch und erkannte Hermine, die neben einem rothaarigen Jungen sass. Ihnen gegenüber sassen ein rothaariges Mädchen und ein schwarzhaariger Junge, den sie sofort als Harry erkannte. Als Hermine bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, sah sie suchend umher und begegnete schließlich Heavens Blick. Heaven lächelte ihr zu und Hermine lächelte zurück, dann wand sie sich wieder ab und unterhielt sich weiter mit ihren Freunden. Gerade als sie ihren Blick weiter schweifen lassen wollte, hob Harry seinen Kopf und lächelte ihr unsicher zu. Erfreut lächelte sie zurück. „Das Gesicht könne sie sich schon mal merken, der stellt nur Unsinn an und seine Freunde auch", höre sie Severus, der wohl ihrem Blick gefolgt war, abfällig von der Seite. Ungläubig wandte sie sich Severus zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass Mister Potter so viel Unsinn macht, wie sie sagen und seine Freunde auch nicht", erwiderte sie auf den anfälligen Kommentar. »War ja klar, was sie Potter denkt«, dachte sich Severus. „Sie werden ja noch sehen", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Heaven. Doch diese bekam ganz genau mit, was er sagte und gab einen verärgerten Laut von sich. „Ja, das werde ich", meinte sie nur und wand sich dann ihrem Teller zu. Kurz darauf hob sie ihren Kopf aber wieder, denn sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Suchend liess sie ihren Blick durch die Halle wandern und stoppte schließlich beim Slytherintisch, genauer bei einem blonde Jungen, der als er erkannte, dass man seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, schnell woanders hin sah. Heaven könnte schwören, dass sie gesehen hatte, wie die Wangen des Jungen Farbe annahmen. Jedoch war dieser Moment viel zu kurz, so dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich so war. Sie senkte ihren Kopf wieder und beendete ohne weitere Störungen das Essen. Unsicher, was sie jetzt machen sollte, blickte sie zur Schulleiterin, die ihr kurz zu lächelte und sich dann erhob. „Das Mal ist beendet, wenn die Erstklässler nun den Vertrauensschülern in die Gemeinschaftsräume folgen würden", verkündete sie, woraufhin lautes Gedränge in der Halle ausbrach. Eine viertel Stunde später hatten alle Schüler die Halle und die Lehrer erhoben sich ebenfalls um sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumlichkeiten zu machen. Da alle Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Severus, im ersten Stock oder höher wohnten, wurde Heaven von fast der ganzen Belegschaft zu ihren Räumen begleitet. Einige ihrer Kollegen merkten an, dass die Schüler wohl jetzt schon einen Narren an ihr gefressen hatten. Als sie schliesslich bei ihren Räumen ankam, verabschiedete sie sich freundlich und wünschte eine gute Nacht bevor sie ihre Räume betrat. Die Stille die hier herrschte, war nach all dem Lärm, beinah gespenstig. Um die Stille zu vertrieben setzten Heaven sich an den Flügel und spielte einige Lieder, bevor ihr beinah die Augen zu fielen. Sie schlappte sich müde in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sich ohne sich umzukleiden auf das Bett und schlief sofort ein.


	12. Auseinandersetzung am frühen Morgen

Auseinandersetzung am frühen Morgen

Die Sonne kitzelte sie im Gesicht, als sie erwachte. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und musste grinsen, als sie sich an den gestrigen Tag erinnerte. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Bestimmung gefunden zu haben. Immernoch das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett, ging zum Fenster und riss es auf. Die Sonne strahlte ihr ins Gesicht und sie konnte einige Vögel hören, deren Gesang die Luft erfüllte. Sie hob die Arme hoch über ihren Kopf, drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst. Heaven zog sich, den durch den Schlaf verknautschten, Umhang aus und legte ihn auf ihr Bett. Dann öffnete sie ihren Schrank nahm einige neue Sachen heraus und verschwand damit im Bad. Eine erfrischende Dusche später stand sie mit gewechselten Anziehsachen wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Die Eule die am offenen Fenster sass viel ihr am Anfang gar nicht auf, dass änderte sich jedoch als diese ihr Gefieder schüttelte. „Oh guten Morgen meine Schöne, ich hab dich überhaupt nicht bemerkt", sagte Heaven zu der Eule. Die Eule sah das als Aufforderung, Heaven ihr Bein entgegen zu strecken, an dem eine Pergamentrolle befestigt war. Heaven trat zu der Eule ans Fenster, löste die Pergamentrolle vom Bein der Eule und rollte sie auf.

Hallo Heaven (ich darf doch Heaven sagen?),  
es freut mich, dass du Hauslehrerin von meinem Haus geworden bist, auch wenn es mich traurig macht, dass nicht länger Professor McGonagall den Job macht. Aber ich verstehe, dass sie sich nun als Schulleiterin anderen Aufgaben widmen muss. Ich hab mitbekommen, wie Harry dich gestern Abend beim Essen angelächelt hat. Später hat er mich dann nach dir gefragt, er meinte er hätte gesehen wie wir uns angelächelt hätten. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass wir uns in der Winkelgasse schon einmal getroffen haben. Er meinte dann, dass du dich wohl sehr gefreut hättest als er dir zu gelächelt hat. Daraufhin habe ich ihm erzählt, dass du ihn und seine Eltern kanntest bevor… Na ja du weisst schon. Dann meinte er du würdest Lily sehr ähnlich sehen, auch wenn du blonde Haare hättest. Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass mir eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und ihm aufgefallen war. Und dann hat er mich gebeten dich zu fragen ob du ihm etwas über seine Eltern erzählen könntest, aber nur wenn du wolltest. Typisch Jungs! Also eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen ob du Harry etwas über seine Eltern erzählen möchtest. Du kannst mir die Antwort mit Athene, der Eule schicken oder du sagst mir einfach Bescheid, wenn wir uns auf dem Flur treffen.  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
Hermine

Heaven überlegte einen Moment entschloss sich dann aber der Bitte nach zu kommen. Sie nahm ihren Umhang vom Bett, entfernte mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs die Falten und warf ihn sich um. „Athene, flieg in die Eulerei, ich werde deiner Besitzerin die Antwort selber überbringe", sagte sie an die Eule gewandt. Diese sah sie aus ihren klugen braunen Augen an, breitete dann die Flügel aus und flog davon. Kurz darauf verliess auch Heaven ihre Räume, aber nicht durch das Schlafzimmerfenster sondern durch die Tür. Auf dem Flur traf sie auf Melchior, der gerade die Hand gehoben hatte, um an ihre Tür zu klopfen. „Huch, guten Morgen Melchior. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg in die grosse Halle. Kommst du mit?" „Deswegen, bin ich auch hier. Nun dann los, auf in das Getümmel", sagte er. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung grosse Halle. Hin und wieder trafen sie auf einige Schüler, die gerade auf dem Weg zur grossen Halle waren oder schon auf dem Rückweg. Die die sich auf dem Rückweg befanden tauschten sich über die erhaltenen Stundenpläne aus. Ein Stück weiter vorne entdecke Heaven einen braunen Haarschopf und direkte daneben zwei Rote und einen Schwarzen. „Geh doch schon mal vor, ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen", sagte Heaven zu Melchior. Dieser sah sie verwirrt an, ging dann aber weiter. „Miss Granger", rief sie über einige Köpfe hinweg und tatsächlich der braune Haarschopf drehte sich um. Fragend sah sich Hermine um und dann entdeckte sie Heaven, die direkt auf sie zukam. „Mine, was ist denn?", fragte der Rothaarige, als er feststallte, dass seine Freundin nicht mehr neben ihm her lief. Schwungvoll drehte er sich um und währe beinah mit Heaven zusammen gestoßen, die gerade eben bei Hermine angekommen war. „Oh…ähm. Guten Morgen Professor McAdam", grüsste er die Blonde. „Guten Morgen Mister…" „Weasley", kam ihr Hermine zu Hilfe. „Ron Weasley, das ist Ginny, seine jüngere Schwester und das ist Harry." „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Heaven erfreut. Heaven bemerkte sofort wie Harry versuchte ihrem Blick aus zu weichen, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum, sondern wand sich an Hermine. „Miss Granger, ich habe ihren Brief erhalte und ich möchte dem Vorschlag zustimmen", sagte Heaven und blickte kurz zu Harry. Dieser hatte den Blick gehoben und musterte Heaven sehr genau, als er jedoch bemerkt, dass Heaven ihn ansah senkte er schnell seinen Blick. „Ich erwarte sie, Miss Granger und sie, Mister Potter heute Abend um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro, wenn sie, Miss Weasley und sie, Mister Weasley auch kommen möchten, will ich sie nicht daran hindern." Severus traute seine Ohren kaum, als er Heaven mit dem goldenen Trio plus Ginny Weasley reden hörte. Wie konnte diese Frau nur, er war immer der erste der in einem Schuljahr Nachsitzen verteilte und was sollte, die letzte Bemerkung an die beiden Weasleys. War seine neue Kollegin wirklich so dreist und bot den Weasleys an ebenfalls zum Nachsitzen zu erscheinen. Nein irgendwie ergab das keine Sinn, zumal sie gestern ja noch der festen Überzeugung war, Potter und seine Freunde würden keiner Fliege was zu leide tun. „Noch mal Glück gehabt Weasley", schnarrte er den Rothaarigen an, als er an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei rauschte. „Der kann es auch nicht lassen auf mir rumzuhacken", entrüstete sich Ron. „Das habe ich gehört Weasley, 10 Punkte von Gryffindor, dafür das sie mir keine Respekt entgegen bringen", schnauzte er. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor, weil mein Werte Kollege nicht dazu berechtigt ist Punkte abzuziehen solange er nicht unterrichtet", erwiderte Heaven. „20 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil ich doch dazu berechtigt bin", sagte er, fuhr herum und kam auf Heaven zu. „20 Punkte für Gryffindor, weil ihr Verhalten kindisch ist, Severus", antwortete sie gelassen. Um Severus und Heaven herum hatte sich eine Gruppe aus schaulustigen gesammelt, darunter auch der blonde der sie gestern von Slytherintisch aus beobachtet hatte. Jeder hielt, als Heaven sagte, dass Severus Verhalten kindisch wäre, vor Schreck die Luft an.  
„Ich werde ihnen schon zeigen, wer sich hier kindisch verhält. 100 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil ich das so sage", zischte er gefährlich leise, sodass es einigen Schüler kalte den Rücken herunter lief. Ein Schüler aus dem vierten Jahrgang des Hauses Ravenclaw fiel vor Schreck sogar in Ohnmacht. Der Junge wurde sofort von seinen Freunden umsorgt und als er wieder zu sich kam direkt in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Heaven liess die unterdrückte Wut in Severus Stimme kalt, wer wäre sie denn, wenn sie sich von ihm auf der Nase herum tanzen lassen würde. „100 Punkte für Gryffindor, weil…", fing sie an wurde jedoch von der hinzueilenden Schulleiterin unterbrochen. Diese war auf dem Weg zur grossen Halle dem kalkweißen Ravenclaw und seinen Freunden begegnet, die sie über das Disput, was im Hauptflur herrschte, informierten und dann mit ihrem Freund weiter zum Krankenflügel liefen. „Es reicht!", rief Minerva in die Menge und sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. „Das ist ja unglaublich", stellte sie fest. „Die Veränderungen der Punkte in den letzten fünf Minuten werden rückgängig gemacht und ich warne sie, sollte es noch einmal zu solch einer Auseinandersetzung und das auch noch am frühen Morgen kommen, dann wird das ganz andere folgen haben", verkündete sie und rauschten an der entsetzten Menge Schüler, einem wütenden Severus und einer beschämten Heaven vorbei in die grosse Halle. „Was gibt es hier zu gaffen", fuhr Severus die Schüler an und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. Einige Schüler durch die schärfe der Stimmer erschrocken stolperten einige Schritte rückwärts und sahen zu ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Der blonde Slytherin warf Heaven einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und tauchte dann in der Masse unter. Hermine, Ginny, Harry und Ron standen wie erstarrt hinter Heaven. „Was war das denn?", hauchte Ron der vor Angst beinah wie der Ravenclaw umgefallen wäre. „Das war Snape", antwortete Ginny trocken. „Ja, das weiss ich auch", sagte er, als seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder einen gesunden Farbton angenommen hatte. „Vielleicht hat er schlecht geschlafen", meinte Harry. „Nein, das glaube ich eher weniger. Schau mal, wenn er immer so wäre, wenn er schlecht geschlafen hätte, würde er ja nur schlecht schlafen", überlegte Hermine laut. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht", gab Harry von sich, die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend. „Ich würde vorschlagen sie machen sich nun auf den Weg in die grosse Halle, essen etwas nach dem Schreck und holen sich dann ihre Stundenpläne", unterbrach Heaven die Unterhaltung der vier. „Heute Abend um 19 Uhr in ihrem Büro", wollte Hermine noch einmal wissen. „Genau", sagte Heaven und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an, der scheinbar immer noch etwas mitgenommen von Severus Ausbruch war. Die vier verschwanden in Richtung grosse Halle und nahmen am Gryffindortisch Platz. Kurz darauf betrat auch Heaven die grosse Halle. Viele der Schüler sahen sie überrascht an, scheinbar hatten die Schüler, die das Disput mitbekommen hatten ihren Hausgenossen davon erzählt und die Nachricht hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Bevor Heaven den Lehrertisch erreicht hatte, erhob sich Severus und rauschte durch die Hintertür davon. Heaven zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm neben Melchior, der sie förmlich anstarrte, Platz. „Melchior, würdest du mich bitte nicht so anstarren, die Schüler gucken schon", wies sie ihn an. Melchior liess seinen Blick von ihr durch die Halle gleiten und begegnete dem ein oder anderem Blick, der auf ihm und Heaven ruhte. „Sollen sie doch gucken", stellte er fest. Heaven sah ihn entgeistert an. „Was? Ist doch egal ob sie uns angucken." „Was meinst du denn was die denken, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit anstarrst, hm?" „Oh, da hab ich gar nicht dran gedacht." „Ja, merke ich", sagte Heaven und lächelte leicht. „Dann, tut mir Leid, dass ich dir Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe", meinte er kleinlaut. „Ist schon okay, aber ich will nicht sonst was angehangen bekommen." Schweigend assen sie zu Ende. Dann stand Heaven auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen.


	13. Rührende Erzählung

Rührende Erzählung

Am Abend, Punkt 19 Uhr, klopfte es an Heaven Büro Tür. Eilig erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, huschte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Davor standen Harry und Hermine. „Ginny und Ron müssen noch Hausaufgaben machen", erklärte Hermine auf Heavens fragenden Blick. „Nun gut, kommen sie doch herein", sagte Heaven. Harry und Hermine betraten das Büro und blieben unsicher in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Heaven wandte sich, nach dem sie noch einmal den Flur rauf und runter geblickt hatte, den beiden zu.  
„Folgen sie mir", meinte Heaven und trat auf eine schmale Tür zu, die Harry und Hermine beim Betreten des Raumes gar nicht aufgefallen war. Bevor sie jedoch die Tür öffnete, drehte sich Heaven noch einmal herum und verschloss ihre Bürotür magisch. Dann öffnete sie die Tür, ging gefolgt von Harry und Hermine hindurch und kam im Flur ihrer privaten Räume wieder heraus. Sie führte die beiden ins Wohnzimmer und bat sie Platz zu nehmen.  
„Also Hermine hat mir von ihrem Wunsch erzählt, dass ich ihnen etwas über ihre Eltern erzähle, Mister Potter", begann Heaven. Der Angesprochene zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und nuschelte etwas vor sich hin. „Harry, du musst schon so laut sprechen, dass wir dich verstehen", meinte Hermine.  
„Ich sagte, sie sollen mich ruhig Harry nennen Professor", wiederholt er und sah unsicher zu Heaven. „Gut dann sagst du aber auch Heaven zu mir, Harry", sagte Heaven. Erschrocken sah er sie an. „Hey Harry, du bist doch sonst nicht so", flüsterte Hermine an ihren besten Freund gewandt und stiess ihm leicht ihren Ellbogen in die Seite.  
„Aber, Mine, ich hab Angst", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Warum hast du den Angst, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Na ja, alle die mir etwas über meine Eltern erzählen konnten und die ich gerne hatte, sind über länger oder kürzer verstorben, ach was sag da, ich kaltblütig ermordet wurden. Erst Sirius, dann Dumbeldor und dann Remus und Tonks", meinte er und blickte schüchtern zu Heaven. „Harry, du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde immer bei dir sein und selbst wenn jemand stirbt, stirbt er nie wirklich, denn solang sich nur eine einzige Person sich noch an ihn erinnert, wird der Verstorbenen immer im Herzen dieser Person weiter leben. Denn Liebe, Harry, egal welche, bedeutet Unsterblichkeit. Wenn ich es könnte, hätte ich Lily und James schon lang wieder geholt und meine Eltern und meine Adoptiveltern. Du siehst Harry ich habe viele geliebte Menschen verloren, dennoch bringe ich den Mut auf und möchte dir von deinen Eltern erzählen", versuchte Heaven, Harry die Angst zu nehmen. Und siehe da, es klappte. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er, setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah neugierig zu Heaven. „Ich weiss auch nicht mehr alles so genau, schliesslich ist es sehr lange her. Deine Eltern waren meine Familie, nachdem meine Eltern leider sehr früh verstorben sind. Lily und James waren gerade einmal 12 Jahre alt als ich geboren wurde, schon damals war Lily wie eine Mutter für mich. Meine starb leider bei meiner Geburt, ich durfte sie nie kennen lernen. Wenn sie in den Ferien zu Hause war hat sie sich immer um mich gekümmert und in ihrem siebten Jahr in den Ferien zu Weihnachten kam James sie das erste Mal besuchen. Ich war damals fünf Jahre und freute mich schon auf Weihnachten, als Lily und James zu mir kamen und mit mir Schlittenfahren gingen. Schon damals hatte ich irgendwie gewusst, dass Lily und James später heiraten würden. Als mich mein Vater abends ins Bett brachte habe ich ihn gefragt, wann sie Heiraten würden. Mein Vater sah mich überrascht an und meinte, dass er gar nichts davon wüsste, dass die Beiden heiraten wollten und woher ich das wüsste. Doch ich war schon eingeschlafen. Ein Jahr später, am 18. Juli, heiraten sie dann. Am 30. Juli starb mein Vater, damals wusste ich noch nicht was es bedeutet wenn jemand stirbt. Lily und James haben sich um mich gekümmert und mich getröstet wenn ich nach meinem Vater gerufen habe, er aber nicht kam. Zwei Jahre später kamst du dann auf die Welt, Harry, und ich habe immer mit dir gespielt. Du warst wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Das Jahr darauf an Halloween geschah es. Mittags war dein Patenonkel Sirius da und hat mit uns beiden gespielt. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte ich das Gefühl, dass an diesem Tag etwas Grausames geschehen würde und ich hatte Recht, leider. Lily kam in das Zimmer gerannt, nahm dich und setzte dich in das Bettchen. Ich verstand nicht was passierte, aber Lily sagte mir ich solle weg rennen, ganz weit weg, so schnell ich könnte. Sie nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich zur Terrassentür, wie wir unbemerkt dort hinkamen weiss ich nicht mehr. Aber schliesslich waren wir da und Lily öffnete die Tür. »Ich liebe dich Heaven, vergesse das niemals« sagte sie zu mir. Dann nahm sie ein Bild und drückte es mir in die Hand. »Damit du dich immer am mich erinnerst«, meinte sie. »Und jetzt lauf, lauf so schnell du kannst und dreh dich nicht um«, hatte sie gesagt und konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht mehr unterdrücken. Also drehte ich mich um und rannte in die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich hörte ich Lilys Schrei und rannte zurück. Ruckartig hielt ich an, als ich einen Mann auf das zerstörte Haus zugehen sah. Die Angst überkam mich und ich rannte los, so schnell ich konnte, bis ich schliesslich irgendwo in der Dunkelheit zusammen brach und die Tränen hemmungslos über weine Wangen liefen. Ich war gerade neun Jahre alt und hatte zum zweiten Mal meine Familie verloren", erzählte Heaven. Zuerst ziehrte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, doch je mehr sie erzählte desto mehr wich es einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, bis ihr beim letzten Satz einen einzelne Träne über die Wange lief. Harry sowie Hermine hatten ihren Erzählungen aufmerksam gelauscht und waren zutiefst gerührt, dass Heaven so offen über diese Zeit mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. „Du kannst sie also seit du ein Baby bist. Hast du neben meiner Mutter gewohnt, dass sie so oft nach dir sehne konnte?", wollte Harry mit einem neugierigen Funkeln in den Augen wissen. Heaven atmete tief ein und aus und sagte dann. „Harry, ich bin…" Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte klopfte es energisch an die Tür.


	14. Die Schulordnung und andere Probleme

Die Schulordnung und andere Probleme

Heaven sprang erschrocken auf und hätte dabei fast eines der Gläser vom Tisch gefegt. Auch Hermine und Harry waren vor schreck zusammen gezuckt. Erneut klopfte es wie verrückt an der Tür. „Ich komme schon", rief Heaven der verschlossenen Tür zu. Kurze Zeit später riss sie die Tür auf und davor standen Ginny und Ron. Beide hatten einen sehr angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was um Himmels willen veranlasst sie beide dazu, meine Tür beinah einzuschlagen?", fragte sie die beiden. „Hermine und Harry sind verschwunden, sie sagten sie wären spätestens um acht Uhr wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und wir haben jetzt halb zwölf. Wir haben sie schon überall gesucht können sie aber nirgends finden", ratterte Ginny herunter ohne ein einziges Mal Luft zu holen. „Nun beruhigen sie sich erst mal und kommen sie herein. Hermine und Harry sind nicht verschwunden, sie sitzen wohlbehalten auf meiner Couch", sagte Heaven und legte beiden beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um euch gemacht", verkündete Ron, der Hermine in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen hatte. „Wie sind doch gerade einmal drei ein halb Stunden zu spät und ihr macht euch Sorgen, dass wir verschwunden sind", meinte Hermine und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber es ist natürlich schön, dass ihr uns so sehr vermisst habt", lachte Harry, der Ginny in seinen Armen hielt. „Es ist spät, ihr solltet euch auf den Weg machen und ich werde euch begleiten, nicht dass ihr hinterher noch auf Professor Snape stosst", sagte Heaven. „Sie sind wirklich eine tolle Lehrerin, Professor McAdam", meinte Ginny. „Aber, aber, ich werde ja ganz rot bei so viel Lob und solange wir alleine sind könnt ihr mich ruhig Heaven nennen", erwiederte Heaven verlegen. „Nun dann, Heaven, machen wir uns auf den Weg", verkündete ein sehr müde aussehender Ron und kurze Zeit später waren fünf Gestalten auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, doch sie waren nicht die einzigen, die sich zu so später Stunde ausserhalb der Betten herum trieben. Ein gewisser Professor für Zaubertränke, war gerade mit zügigen Schrittes auf dem Rückweg zu seinen privaten Räumen, seine Aufsicht war für heute beendet. Er bog gerade um die Ecke, als er auf eine sonst nicht dort vorhanden wiederstand traf.  
„Wer treibt sich zu dieser Uhrzeit noch auf den Gängen herum?", zischt er gefährlich leise und richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf die Person die vor ihm stand. „Professor McAdam, Potter und seine Freunde auch", verkündete er mit Spott in der Stimme. „Wenn sie nun so freundlich wären ihren Zauberstab aus meinem Gesicht zu nehmen", erwiederte Heaven gelassen. Severus liess seinen Zauberstab ein Stück sinken. „So und nun lassen sie Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und mich vorbei", fuhr sie fort. Perplex sah Severus die junge Hexe und ihre vier Begleiter an, trat dann aber einen Schritt zur Seite um die fünf vorbei zulassen. Erst als Potter, dessen Freunde und die neue Lehrerin um die Ecke verschwunden waren, stellte er fest, dass er gerade eben gegen seine Prinzipien verstossen hatte. Er hatte sich etwas sagen lassen und das auch noch ausgerechnet von einer Frau. Mürrisch setzte er den weg in seine Räume fort und meckerte leise vor sich hin. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und Severus noch einige Zeit hatte, bis er den Schüler beim Frühstück begegnen würden und nicht unterrichtete.  
Vor dem Gryffindorturm angekommen, wünschte Heaven den vier Schülern eine gute Nacht und machte sich, nachdem die vier durch das Portraitloch verschwunden waren auf den Rückweg zu ihren Räumen. Dort angekommen fiel sie, von ihrem ersten Arbeitstag, todmüde ins Bett.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und sehr ruckartig. Heaven wurde durch ein Klopfen an die Tür geweckt. Sie schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel, zog ihn über und ging um die Tür zu öffnen. „Guten Morgen, Minerva", grüsste sie die Schulleiterin, die vor der Tür stand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie schon so früh wecke, aber ich müsste kurz mit ihnen sprechen. Kann ich rein kommen?", meinte die Schulleiterin schon recht wach. „Natürlich. Was gibt es denn?", fragte Heaven und schloss die Tür hinter Minerva. „Es geht darum wie sie sich kleiden. In der Schulordnung steht geschrieben, dass Hexen, egal ob Schüler oder Lehrer zum Unterricht entweder Rock oder Kleid tragen. Ich muss sie also dazu auffordern sich zum Unterricht angemessen zu kleiden. Sollte sie keine Kleider und Röcke in ihrem Schrank haben, könne sie sich in der Wäscherei etwas borgen. Nun, dass wäre es dann auch schon gewesen", sagte Minerva, öffnete die Tür und war so schnell wieder verschwunden wie sie aufgetaucht war.  
Heaven, die sich ärgerte, dass sie nicht selber daran gedacht hatte, durchsuchte ihren Kleiderschrank, bis sie einen schwarzen knielangen Faltenrock gefunden hatte. Kurze Zeit später betrat sie die, von vielen Stimmen erfüllte, grosse Halle. „Guten Morgen Heaven", wurde sie von Melchior begrüsst. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Du siehst anders aus als gestern, Warte ich kommen gleich drauf… Ah, ich hab's. Du trägst einen Rock. Steht dir", meinte er, als sie sich auf den Platz neben ihm setzte. „Danke. Eigentlich trage ich ja lieber Hosen, aber es steht so in der Schulordnung", erwiederte sie und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Dann liess sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, erneut, fiel ihr der blonden Slytherin auf, den sie schon zwei Mal dabei ertappt hatte, wie er sie ansah. Freundlich lächelte sie ihm zu. Sehr zu ihrem erstaunen erwiederte er das lächeln sogar, wand sich dann aber ab und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. „Guten Morgen Melchior und ihnen auch nochmals einen guten Morgen Heaven, wie ich sehe haben sie etwas brauchbares gefunden", sagte die Schulleiterin, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte. Heaven bejahte nickend.  
„Melchior, die Schüler schwärmen ja förmlich von ihrem Unterricht und sie werden auch bis in den Himmel gepriesen Heaven. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie beide, aber passen sie auf, dass sie nicht ihre Autorität verlieren", meinte Minerva und goss sich einen Tee ein. Die beiden nickten und das Frühstück wurde schweigend beendet. Langsam lehrte sich die Halle und Schüler sowie Lehrer begaben sich zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen.


	15. Um Gottes Willen

Um Gottes Willen

Heaven schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke hinter sich. Auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle begegnete sie niemandem. Die Schüler waren entweder in der grossen Halle und assen etwas oder sie sassen zusammen mit ihren Freunden auf einem der vielen Höfe von Hogwarts, darum bemüht, bevor der Winter hereinbrechen würde, jeden Sonnenstrahl in sich auf zu nehmen. Auch Heaven beschloss sich die Sonne ein wenig ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen, bevor sie gleich den siebten Jahrgang in Verteidigung unterrichten würde. Auf ihrer Wanderschaft, begegnete sie einigen jungen Schülern, die sich freudeschreiend über die Höfe jagten. Mit einem Schmunzeln musste sie an ihre Schulzeit zurück denken. In Beauxbatons lief alles etwas strenger und das rennen war strikt verboten. Was hatten sie immer gejauchzt, wenn sie es trotzdem gemacht hatten. Einige Jahre und mehrfaches Nachsitzen später waren sie dann nur noch gemässigten Schrittes über die Höfe gelaufen, hatten sich unterhalten, über Jungs getuschelt und gelacht.  
„Na, was verschafft dir denn so gute Laune?", fragte eine Stimme direkt neben ihr.  
„Um Gottes Willen, Melchior. Du hast mich ja fast zu Tode erschreckt. Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?", sagte sie überrascht.  
„Das wollte ich nicht tut mir leid, ich dachte du hättest mich gehört. Ich steh schliesslich schon eine ganze Weile hier. Und was bedeutet ‚Um Gottes Willen'?" - „In etwa so viel wie ‚Beim Barte des Merlin'. Ist ein Muggelsprichwort", erklärte sie ihm. Er nickte verstehend.  
„Wie läuft der Unterricht?", wollte er wissen.  
„Gut, gut. Ich kann nicht klagen. Und bei dir?" - „Ebenso. Ich bin echt froh, dass ich den Job bekommen habe", meinte Melchior. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu. „Da fällt mir auf, du hast meine Frage von eben noch nicht beantwortet", schmunzelte er. „Welche Frage?", nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. „Na ja, die warum du so gute Laune hast." „Achso, ich habe eben an meine Schulzeit gedacht und an meine zahlreichen Vergehen", erzählte sie ihm.  
„Was hast du denn bitteschön für Vergehen begangen?" - „Na ja, wie soll ich sagen, ich war eine kleine Rebellin", sagte sie und ein Grinsen zog über ihr Gesicht. „Du, eine Rebellin, das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen", stellte er fest.  
„Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben", meinte sie, „oder muss ich es dir beweisen." „Hm, das muss ich mir mal überlegen", sagte er schmunzelnd.  
„Na dann überleg mal." Sie boxte ihm in die Schulter. „Hey, was sollte das denn?", fragte er entrüstet. „Das, war ein kleiner Vorgeschmack", grinste sie. „Ha ha, sehr lustig. Wenn das so ist denke ich, glaube ich dir das du eine kleine Rebellin warst." „Komm, der Unterricht geht gleich weiter", informierte sie ihren Kollegen. „Na dann auf in den Kampf", meinte er und Heaven begann lauthals zu lachen. Punkt zwölf Uhr öffnete Heaven die Tür zum Verteidigungs Klassenzimmer und traf den ganzen siebten Jahrgang stillschweigend auf den Plätzen sitzend an. „Guten Morgen", grüsste sie, als sie am Lehrerpult angekommen war.  
„Guten Morgen, Professor McAdam", erwiderte die Klasse. „So, dann werde ich jetzt ihre Anwesenheitsliste durch gehen. Ich rufe jeden Namen auf und diese Person stellt sich dann kurz vor. Alter, Berufswunsch und was sie von meinem Unterricht erwarten, sollte ihnen noch etwas Wichtiges einfallen können sie es gerne ergänzen. Haben sie das verstanden?"  
„Ja, Professor McAdam", antwortete die Klasse geschlossen. Die Hälfte der Liste hatte sie schon durch. „Draco Malfoy?" Keiner reagierte. „Draco Malfoy?", fragte sie erneut und blickte von ihrer Liste auf. „Äh, ja hier", meinte der blonde Junge, den sie schon mehr als einmal dabei erwischt hatte, wie sein Blick an ihr hängen geblieben war. „Gut, erzählen sie mir etwas über sich, Mister Malfoy", forderte Heaven ihn auf. „Also ich bin, ähm… 17 Jahre alt. Mein Berufswunsch ist äh… Unternehmer. Ja, Unternehmer… so wie mein öhm… wie mein Vater. Und ich erwarte von ihrem Unterricht hm… das wir viel neues lernen", stotterte der Junge und nahm einen leicht rötliche Schimmer um die Nasenspitze an. „Dankeschön, Mister Malfoy, nun dann weiter", sagte sie. Schliesslich hatte sie die Liste durch, konnte mehr oder weniger den Namen Gesichtern zu ordnen und hatte eine gute Vorstellung, davon wie sich die Schüler den Unterricht vorstellten. „Sie werden jetzt Arbeitsgruppen zusammenstellen. Jede dieser Arbeitsgruppen sucht sich einen Verteidigungszauberspruch aus, den sie gerne lernen würde und bereitet diesen dann mit Hilfe von dem Schulbuch oder Büchern aus der Bücherei vor. Sollten Schwierigkeiten auftreten können sie gern zu mir kommen. In zwei Wochen haben sie den Zauberspruch dann soweit vorbereitet, dass sie ihm ihren Kameraden vorstellen und ihn ihnen beibringen können. Haben sie alles verstanden?" „Ja, Professor." „Nun, worauf warten sie dann noch?", forderte Heaven die Klasse auf, die Arbeitsgruppen zu bilden. Bald schon hatten sich mehrere Gruppen gebildet, in denen schon heiss diskutiert wurde welchen Spruch sie nehmen wollten. Nur Draco Malfoy stand alleine und ziemlich unschlüssig in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Mister Malfoy", fragte Heaven und trat an den blonden Slytherin heran. Unsicher sah er Heaven kurz ins Gesicht und dann auf seinen Schuhspitzen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mich eine der Gruppen haben will", murmelte er undeutlich. „Sie müssen schon ein wenig lauter sprechen, wenn sie wollen, dass ich sie verstehe", meinte Heaven. „Ich sagte, dass mich keine der Gruppen haben will", widerholte er etwas lauter. „Kommen sie, wir finden schon eine Gruppe für sie. In welcher Gruppe sind denn ihre Freunde?" „Ich habe keine", stellte der Junge bitter fest. Erstaunt blickte sie denn Junge an. „Aber, wieso das denn nicht?" „Weil ich… weil ich… Verdammt, weil ich ein Todesser war. Sie hassen mich alle", meinte er aufgebracht. „Das wird schon, man kann jemanden nicht nach den Fehlern beurteilen, die er gemacht hat. Kommen sie, was halten sie davon mit in Miss Lovegoods Gruppe zu arbeiten", schlug sie vor. Draco schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf. „Nun gut, dann halt eine andere Gruppe. In welche Gruppe würden sie denn gerne?" „In die von Hermine Granger", meinte er verlegen. „Nun, dann gehen sie und fragen sie", scheucht sie den Jungen in Richtung der Gruppe um Hermine, Harry und Ron. Unsichere Schrittes trat er auf die Gruppe zu. „Was willst du, Malfoy?", fauchte Ron. „Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ich in eurer Gruppe mitarbeiten kann, aber ich geh dann lieber wieder. Ihr wollt mich ja eh nicht haben", meinte der Blonde geknickt und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Warte Malfoy. Natürlich kannst du in unserer Gruppe mitarbeiten", sagte Hermine und warf Ron dabei einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Hast du schon vergessen was er ist? Ein verdammter Todesser! Und weißt du, was das bedeutet? Er hasst dich, er hast alle die so sind wie du, er hast muggelstämmige und Halbblüter, wie Harry eines ist und Blustverräter, so wie ich und meinen Familie welche sind. Verdammt Hermine, er will dich umbringen und Harry und mich, verstehst du das nicht", keifte der Rothaarige seine Freundin an. „Doch, verdammt Ronald, das weiss ich alles. Aber das ist seine Vergangenheit, alleine das er den Mut bewiesen hat und nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen ist, zeigt, dass er sich verändert hat. Und wenn du nicht damit klar kommst, dass er mit uns in einer Gruppe arbeitet, dann such dir eine andere, aber ich werde ihn sicher nicht wegschicken. Das siehst du doch auch so Harry, oder?", ereiferte sich die Brünette. Unschlüssig sah der schwarzhaarige Brillenträger zwischen seinem besten Freund und seiner besten Freundin hin und her.  
„Ich denke wir sollten ihm ein Chance geben, uns zu zeigen, dass er sich verändert hat", meinte er schliesslich. „Fein, dann geh ich", giftete Ron, nahm seine Sachen und verschwand in Richtung der Gruppe um Luna und seine Schwester. „Gut, dass wir das nun auch geklärt haben", meinte Hermine säuerlich und blickte ihrem Freund böse hinterher. Draco, der das Schauspiel was sich ihm bot, mit Entsetzen beobachtet hatte, blickte nun unsicher zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. „Danke", murmelte er schliesslich leise. Heaven musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, sie hatte Harry und Hermine nicht falsch eingeschätzt und Ron würde sicher auch noch einsehen, dass Draco eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm ist.


	16. Streit mit einer Wand

Streit mit einer Wand

Mit den Worten ‚Wir sehen uns Montag in der fünften und sechsten Stunde zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht wieder', beendete Heaven die Doppelstunde Verteidigung in der siebten Klasse. Kurz darauf war der Klassenraum verweist, die Stühle an die Tische geschoben und der Raum bereit für die nächste Doppelstunde. Heaven trat gerade auf den Flur heraus, als Severus beinah in sie hinein lief. Mit einem plötzlichen Schritt zurück konnte sie gerade noch so einen Zusammenstoss vermeiden. „Passen sie gefälligst auf wo sie hin laufen", zischte Severus sie an. „Ich soll aufpassen wo ich hin laufe, sie sind es ja wohl der mich gerade fast über den Haufen gerannt haben", erwiderte Heaven leicht säuerlich. Severus starrte sie böse an. „Was fällt ihnen ein, mir zu widersprechen", flüsterte er gefährlich leise. „Was mir einfällt, tja mir fällt so einiges ein", antwortete sie.  
„Zum Beispiel erachte ich sie als äusserst unnachgiebig." Wutschnaubend setze Severus dazu an etwas zu erwidern, als Heaven sich von ihm weg in Richtung Wand drehte. „Wissen sie Wand, ich finde sie sind furchtbar unhöflich, nie grüssen sie mich oder andere Menschen, die an ihnen vorbei laufen. Ausserdem sind sie abweisend und kalt. Und was fällt ihnen ein einfach so dort im Weg zu stehen. Kein einziges freundliches Wort haben sie für andere Leute übrig. Sie sind immer da, auch wenn man sie nicht braucht, Wand. Sie schliessen einen ein und so manch einer hat furchtbare Angst vor ihnen. Desweitern sind sie furchtbar unnachgiebig", zischte Heaven die Wand an und Severus stand verwirrt daneben, bis er verstand, dass Heaven eigentlich gar nicht mit der Wand sprach sondern mit ihm.  
„Möglicherweise könnte es sein, dass ich eventuell nicht darauf geachtete habe wo ich hinlaufe", sagte die Wand zu Heaven. Entgeistert starrte Heaven auf die Wand, als ihr schließlich klar wurde, dass nicht die Wand sondern Severus mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Ruckartig wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Wissen sie am liebsten würde ich ihnen einen Kleben, damit ihnen ihre beschissene Maske aus dem Gesicht fällt. Aber wissen sie mittlerweile ist mir scheiss egal was sie mit ihrem verkorksten Leben anfangen, ich wollte ihnen helfen, so aber nicht. Lassen sie mich in Ruhe, sprechen sie kein einziges Wort mehr mit mir und wenn doch dann Gnade ihnen Merlin. Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich meine Drohungen wahr werden lasse und glauben sie ja nicht nur weil ich eine Frau bin ich hätte nichts drauf. Sie werden sich umsehen!", fauchte sie und ihre Hand zuckte dabei gefährlich oft. Als sie mit geendet hatte, knallte sie die Tür vom Klassenzimmer zu, so laut, dass man es sicher in ganz Hogwarts hatte hören können und eilte grossen Schrittes mit bauschendem Umhang davon. Sie ließ einen entsetzt dreinblickenden Severus zurück. Jedoch hielt das Entsetzen nicht lange an, schnell hatte er wieder seine unerschütterliche Maske, die wohl doch nicht so unerschütterlich war, aufgesetzt und rauschte ebenfalls mit bauschendem Umhang davon.  
Kurze Zeit später betrat eine vor Wut kochende Heaven die grosse Halle, dich gefolgt von einem nicht minder wütenden Severus.

Melchior, der schon freudestrahlend auf die blonde gewartet hatte, verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als diese ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf und sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte. Er warf einen alarmierten Blick zu Minerva und verschwand kurz darauf vom Tisch, um nicht von einem plötzlichen Ausbruch Heavens flüchten zu müssen. Heaven nahm das Getuschel, was schnell lauter wurde, gar nicht war und auch Severus, der sich vor Wut schäumend auf den Platz neben Heaven setzte, nahm es nicht war. Als den Schülern gewahr wurde, wie Severus tief Luft holte um zum Sprechen anzusetzen, verstummten sie plötzlich und es wurde gespenstig leise in der Halle. Minerva hatte vorsichthalbe ihren Platz verlassen um drei Stühle weiter wieder Platz zu nehmen. Bevor Severus jedoch ein Wort sagen konnte, sprang Heaven ruckartig von ihrem Platz auf, dem Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet. Dröhnend laut hallte das Aufschlagen des Stuhls durch die Halle. „Nur ein Wort und sie würde sich wünschen sie wären an dem Schlangenbiss verreckt", schnitt ihre grabeskalte Stimme durch die Stille. Auch Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und zielte auf die junge Frau. Bevor er jedoch zu irgendeiner weiteren Bewegung fähig war, traf ihn ein Entwaffnugszauber. Auch der Zauberstab von Heaven flog durch die Luft. Minerva fing beide Stäbe auf, blieb aber lieber aus der Gefahrenzone, wer weiß schon zu was die beiden in diesem Moment fähig wären. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung, schritt Severus erhobenen Hauptes auf Heaven zu. „Und was wollen sie jetzt machen?", fragte er hämisch lächelnd. „Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt!" Heavens Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Die Schüler hielten den Atem an und Heaven, die holte aus und traf mit der flachen Hand und voller Wucht Severus Gesicht. Dieser vollkommen überrascht, verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und fand sich kurz darauf auf dem Boden wieder.  
„Das sollte ihnen eine Lehre sein, legen sie sich nie wieder mit mir an und denken sie gar nicht daran überhaupt ein einziges Wort an mich zu richten", fauchte sie. „Ich, ich, ich…", stammelte Severus und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Als Heaven jedoch erneut ausholte verstummt er und zuckte zurück. Mit einem erfreuten Lächeln liess Heaven die Hand sinken. Severus machte sich so klein wie möglich, nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz und ass weiter. Heaven, die erst jetzt wieder realisierte das sie mitten in der großen Halle stand und ausnahmslos alle Schüler Hogwarts ihren Ausbruch beobachtete hatten, schämte sich furchtbar für ihr Verhalten. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich möchte, dass sie niemals ihre Konflikte versuchen mit Gewalt zu lösen. Eigentlich ist das gar nicht meine Art doch meine Starrköpfigkeit und meine Wut sind mit mir durchgegangen. Ich entschuldige mich an dieser Stelle öffentlich für meinen Ausbruch und hoffe, dass sie Severus meine Entschuldigung annehmen." Erwartungsvoll richteten sich alle Augen auf Severus, der bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen zuckte. „Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Durch dieses Auseinandersetzung und das vorrausgegangene Gespräch ist mir klar geworden, wie furchtbar ich mich gegenüber meine Schülern und Schülerinnen, sowie allen anderen Menschen mit denen ich zu tun hatte beziehungsweise habe verhalte, ganz besonders ihnen. Ich möchte mich ihnen danken werte Kollegin, dafür, dass sie sich mir wiedersetz haben und nicht so wie alle anderen auch sich vor mir geduckt haben. Sie haben mir die Augen geöffnet und ich muss wirklich sagen sie können ganzschön zuschlagen." Von einigen Ecken konnte man ein unterdrücktes Kichern hören, die meisten waren jedoch erstarrt und starrten den schwarzhaarigen Mann an, auf dessen Wange ein roter Handabdruck prangte. Schließlich begannen einige zu klatschen und kurz darauf war die Halle von tosendem Beifall erfüllt, dieser Moment würde unvergesslich blieben. Heaven und Severus nahmen, nachdem sie von Minerva ihre Stäbe zurückbekommen hatten, wieder am Tisch Platz. „Denken sie bloß nicht unsere Streitigkeiten hätten ein Ende, ich werde immer etwas an ihnen Auszusetzen haben, Heaven", raunte Severus Heaven zu. „Wäre ja auch langweilig wenn nicht, werter Kollege", erwiderte sie darauf. Draco hatte mit Ehrfurcht zwischen der neuen Lehrerin und seinem Patenonkle beobachtet. Er musste schmunzeln, als er sah wie sein Onkel kuschte. Er kannte ihn nur als strengen Mann, den nichts umhauen konnte und jetzt wurde er von einer jungen Frau so einfach fertig gemacht, dass hätte er nicht erwartet. Lächelnd ließ er seinen Blick zum Lehretisch schweifen und begegnete Heavens Blick. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er wurde wie jedes Mal, wenn die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors ihn dabei erwischte wie er sich beobachtete, rot.


	17. Eine starke Schulter

Eine starke Schulter

Da stand sie nun im fünften Jahrgang und wurde als Heldin gefeiert, sie, die es mit der blöden Fledermaus aus dem Kerker gegeben hatte, sie die ihm einen reingehauen hatte und sie war ganz und gar nicht stolz darauf. So kam es das sie bereits eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsschluss die Schüler und Schülerinnen entliess und diese feierten sie natürlich noch mehr. Na super, das könnte ja was werden, dachte Heaven als sie, ihre Umhängetasche über der Schulter, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro war. Gerade bog sie um die Ecke in den Gang von ihrem Büro, als sie vor ihre Bürotür jemanden in sich zusammen gesunken sitzen sah. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie auf die Person zu und erkannte Draco Malfoy. Was sucht den der junge Slytherin hier, wunderte sie sich. „Wenn sie mich an die Tür lassen würden, Mister Malfoy", sprach sie ihn an und Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Natürlich", sagte er und sprang förmlich auf um seiner Professorin Platz zu machen. „Wollten sie zu mir, Mister Malfoy?", fragte Heaven interessiert. „Ja, ich wollte zu ihnen", erwiderte der Blonde. „Nun, dann kommen sie herein, ich kann mich gleich um ihr Anliegen kümmern.", unsicher folgte Draco Heaven in das Büro und nahm auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. Heaven umrundete den Schreibtisch stellte ihr Tasche ab und entzündete den Kamin, dann nahm sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. „So, ich bin ihnen ganz Ohr, worum geht es?" „Ich… Eigentlich wollte ich mich bei noch einmal bei ihnen bedanke", stammelte Draco. „Das ist doch meine Aufgabe als ihre Professorin, Mister Malfoy. Dafür brauchen sie mir doch nicht danken."  
„Sie waren so unvoreingenommen, trotz dessen sie wissen, dass ich ein… dass ich ein… dass ich einer von denen war. Die anderen Professoren sehen mich immer so an, als wenn ich Abschaum wäre, es nicht mehr wert wäre hier unterrichtet zu werden. Wir sind gerade einmal drei Tage hier und ich wünschte das Schuljahr wäre vorbei, aber das ist es nicht. Und dann auch noch die ganzen Kommentaren von den anderen Schülern, über meinen Vater, über meine Mutter und mich. Immer wenn sie denke ich würde sie nicht hören, zerreissen sie sich den Mund darüber, was ich doch für eine verkorkste Familie habe. Der Vater in Azkaban, die Mutter unter Arrest und ich gerade so einer Strafe entgangen. Dabei habe ich mich doch verändert, ich war blind... blind nicht zu sehen, dass es ist egal ist was man für einen Blutstatus hat. Wirklich wichtig ist es Freunde zu finden denen man vertrauen kann und die einem vertrauen können, aber die werde ich nie finde, immer werde ich der Todesser für sie blieben. Der verrückte Typ, dem man nicht vertrauen kann und der einem noch Verrückterem Untertan war. Ich halte das nicht aus und deshalb wollte ich ihnen Danken, weil sie mir gezeigt haben das es doch noch Menschen gibt die nicht nur den verrückten Todesser in mir sehen und mir eine zweite Chance geben. Nie in meinem Leben hätte ich gedachte, dass ich mal mit Hermine Granger und Harry Potter zusammen arbeiten würde und jetzt… Und das alles nur, weil sie mir gut zugesprochen haben und mich dazu überredet haben zu fragen ob ich in der Gruppe mitarbeiten kann", erzählte er und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Heaven schaute den jungen Malfoy eine Weile an, bevor sie sich erhob und ihren Schreibtisch umrundete und sich dem Schüler gegenüber auf einen Stuhl setze. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es für sie so besonders ist, wenn ihnen jemand vertraut und ich wusste nicht, dass ihnen ihre familiäre Situation so zu setzt", sagte sie und Draco lächelte sie traurig an. „Und alle die so über sie reden, Mister Malfoy, wissen nicht wie furchtbar weh und unrecht sie damit einem wunderbaren Menschen tun. Vom ersten Moment wo ich sie am Slytherintisch sitzen sah, wusste ich, dass sie ein ganz besondere Mensch sind, dem furchtbares geschehen ist und wissen sie warum ich das weiss, weil es mir auch so ging. Oft wollte ich einfach hinschmeissen, aufhören zu leben, nicht mehr existieren, alles vergessen was damals geschah. Es hat nicht geholfen ich hab es mehr als einmal versucht und jetzt muss ich sagen je öfter ich es versucht habe, desto verzweifelte wurden meine Versuche. Mir hat es nicht gebracht, bis vor zwei Monaten habe ich mich versteckt vor der magischen Welt. Ganze fünf Jahre lang, ich habe nichts von dem Krieg mitbekommen, nicht beobachten können wie mein Neffe aufwächst und wofür das alles, sicher nicht um zurück zu kehren in diese Welt um festzustellen, dass sich nicht, aber rein gar nichts an meiner Vergangenheit verändert hat. Jetzt habe ich endlich verstanden, dass ich Anfangen muss mit meiner Vergangenheit zurecht zu kommen, doch das Problem ist, dass es nicht so einfach ist von jetzt auf gleich meine Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren, vor allem nachdem ich sie so lange versucht habe sie zu verdrängen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie nicht versuchen zu Vergessen was geschah, denn es machte sie zu diesem wunderbaren Menschen der sie jetzt sind. Sie müssen beginnen ihre Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren und wenn sie damit einverstanden sind, möchte ich sie auf diesem Weg begleiten, nicht als ihre Professorin, sondern als Wegbegleiterin. Als starke Schulter an die sie sich anlehnen können und als eine Person die ebenso eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen braucht. Ich möchte, dass sie jetzt gehen und sich Gedanken darüber machen, was ich ihnen erzählt habe. Wenn sie mein Angebot nicht interessiert, dass ich ihnen eben gemacht habe, dann vergessen sie einfach ihren Besuch in meinem Büro. Doch wenn sie sich sicher sind, dass sie mir eine starke Schulter sein wollen und ich ihnen, dann melden sie sich bei mir und ich versichere, dass keiner von diesem Gespräch oder möglicherweise folgenden erfahren wird, alles was sie mir erzählen ist bei mir sicher." Heaven erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf die Tür zu, aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Draco sich verstohlen über die Augen wischte. „Ich werde ihnen berichten wie ich mich entscheide", sagte er, als er an Heaven vorbei das Büro verliess. Nachdenklich blickte sie dem durch den Krieg viel zu schnell erwachsen gewordenen jungen Mann hinterher. Er war noch zu jung um schon so erwachsen zu sein, doch was war ihm anders übrig geblieben, als so schnell erwachsen zu werden, der Krieg forderte immer, dass man stark war und keine Schwäche zeigte. Auch an Harry, Hermine und einigen anderen der Schüler, die an der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts beteiligt waren konnte sie es sehen. Sie waren noch nicht bereit erwachsen zu sein. Man musste diesen jungen Menschen helfen, sie durften ihre Kindheit nicht verpassen. Heaven fasste einen Entschluss, doch bevor sie mit der Schulleiterin darüber sprechen konnte, musste sie sich noch ein paar Gedanken darüber machen und die Idee ausarbeiten. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, holte Pergament aus der Schreibtischschublade, legte es auf den Tisch, nahm eine Feder und legte sie daneben. Dann begann sie die Regale in ihrem Büro abzuschreiten, zog das ein oder andere daraus hervor, überflog ein paar Seite und ließ es, wenn es möglichweise nützlich war auf den Schreibtisch schweben, wenn nicht stellte sie es zurück ins Regal. Auch wenn sie nicht viele Bücher in ihrem Büro hatte, so brauchte sie doch einige Zeit um alle durchsucht zu haben. Gerade stellte sie ein Buch über Zauberränke zurück ins Regal und fragte sich warum sie es überhaupt herausgezogen hatte, da es ja gar nicht zu ihrem Thema passte, das klopfte es an ihrer Bürotür. „Es ist offen", sagte sie. „Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht", meinte eine Stimme vorwurfsvoll. „Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden Melchior. Was gibt es denn?" „Du hast das Abendessen verpasst und keiner konnte mir sagen wo ich dich finde." Erschrocken blickte Heaven zu der großen Standuhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits halb zehn war, wo war die Zeit nur geblieben. „Ich hol mir gleich was in der Küche", erwiderte sie und begann ihre Sachen ein wenig zu ordnen. „Das brauchst du nicht ich habe dir etwas in deine Räume bringen lassen. Na ja jetzt wo ich weiss, dass es dir gut geht, kann ich beruhigt in meine Räume gehen", meinte er und schloss die Tür wieder. Heaven stand mit in ihrem Räume, wie konnte sie nur das Abendessen verpassen, das war ihr ja noch nie passiert. Müde fuhr sie sich über die Augen und entschloss sich, die Arbeit für heute Arbeit sein zu lassen. So kam es das sie die Bürotür von innen magisch verschloss und durch die unscheinbare Tür hinter ihrem Schreibtisch in ihre Räume zu gehen.


	18. Traumatisierte Schüler

Traumatisierte Schüler

Die nächsten drei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und ehe sie sich versah, war der September beinah vorüber. Von Draco hatte sie nichts mehr gehört und sie glaubte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht mehr daran, dass er noch zu ihr kommen würde. Nächste Woche würde Severus Snape wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten, das hiess für Heaven wesentlich mehr Freizeit, in der sie weiter an ihrer Idee arbeiten konnte. Das Grundgerüst hatte schon einmal Form angenommen, jetzt musste sie es nur noch mit konkreten Vorschlägen ausschmücken. Sie schmunzelte leicht als sie daran dachte, wie alle fünf Minuten ein Schüler bei ihr an der Tür klopfte und sie bei jedem noch so kleinem Problem um Rat fragte. Was sie jedoch wunderte war, dass nicht nur Schüler aus ihrem Haus zu der Haulehrerin kam, sondern Schülern aus allen Häusern, vor allem aus Slytherin. Na ja ihr sollte es egal sein, solange sie nicht bei der Arbeit behindert wurde, denn durch den hohen Ansturm musste sie Samstags eine Zusatzschicht einlegen. Doch nach dem Heaven mehr als einmal Schüler die an ihre privaten Räume oder nicht während der Sprechzeiten geklopft hatten mit einem freundlichen Verweis auf ihre Freizeit zu einem der andern Hauslehrern geschickt hatte, kamen sie nur noch während der Sprechzeiten und standen Schlange. Was dazu führt, dass Heaven anfing Termine mit den Schülern zu vereinbaren. Jeder Schüler hatte eine viertel Stunde Zeit um sein Problem zu erörtern. Ging es um eine Lappalie, wie zum Beispiel Streit mit Freund, gab sie Tipps und damit war für sie das Problem geklärt. Doch hin und wieder kamen einige Schüler mit wirklich schwer wiegenden Probleme zu ihr, meist durch den Krieg gegen Voldemort ausgelöst. Ein junge aus dem dritten Jahrgang ihres Hauses, beklagte den Tod seiner Eltern und seiner fünf Jahre ältere Schwester die bei der grossen Schlacht ums Leben gekommen war. Doch viel erschreckender war für Heaven, die Anzahl der älteren Schüler, die unter Tränen von den schlimmen Erlebnissen im Krieg berichteten. Nicht wenige mussten sich verstecken oder hatten an erster Front gekämpft. Heaven war sich sicher, dass viele dieser Schüler ein schlimmes Trauma hatten und es brach ihr fast das Herz die Schüler ohne einen hilfreichen Tipp zu Madame Pomfrey schickte, damit diese ihnen ein paar Fläschchen »traumlos Schlaf« gab. Doch damit war das Problem nicht behoben und das liess Heaven immer verbissener an ihrem Plan arbeiten und ihn auszuweiten. Irgendwie musste man diesen jungen Menschen helfen können, da war sie sich sicher und wenn kein andere erkannte wie schlecht es um die Jugend stand, dann musste sie sich halt selber darum kümmern. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihrem letzten Termin für heute, erschöpft lehnt sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie unglaublich erleichtert, nächste Woche die Hälfte ihrer Stunden an ihren Kollegen abzugeben. Heaven schloss die Augen und versuchte damit das Gedanken-Karussell zum Stehen zu bringen. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie unbedingt Adam und Paul schreiben musste, ihr letzter Brief war schon zweieinhalb Wochen her, die beiden machten sich sicher schon Sorgen. Sie griff zu Feder und Pergament, als die Bürotür ohne Vorwarnung aufgeworfen wurde. „Jetzt nicht, ich habe keine Sprechzeit mehr", sagte sie energisch. „Ja, ja aber, aber", schluchzte eine aufgelöste Stimme. Heaven sah auf und erblickte Hermine Granger, einem Zusammenbruch nahe, zitternd in der Tür stehen, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. „Bei Merlins Bart, Miss Granger was ist passiert?" Heaven machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um die junge Brünette. Völlig zusammenhanglos begann Hermine irgendwelche Wörter aneinander zu reihen. „Bitte, Miss Granger, konzertieren sie sich, ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was sie mir sagen wollen", sagte sie zu Hermine. „Harry…Draco...Klo, sechste Etage…Er stirbt!" Daraufhin brach Hermine entkräftete zusammen. „Merlin, Hermine, wach auf alles wird gut. Hey, komm schon", bersorgt schüttelte sie Hermine leicht. Dann erst kam bei ihr an, was Hermine ihr gerade eben versucht hatte zu erzählen. Hin und her gerissen, was sie jetzt machen sollte, stürmte sie auf den Flur und kollidierte dabei fast mit Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley und Luna Lovegood. „Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen Professor?", fragte Luna mit ihrer typisch verträumten Stimme. „Es ist ganz und gar nichts in Ordnung. Bitte, kommen sie schnell", sagte sie und die drei folgten der aufgelösten Lehrerin in das Büro. „Was bei Merlin ist mit ihr passiert", hauchte Ginny und stürzte auf die am Boden liegende Hermine zu. „Bringt sie in den Krankenflügel, ich muss mich dringend um etwas kümmern", wies die Heaven an und verschwand schon wieder mit wehendem Umhang. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragte Ron blöd. „Na in den Krankenflügel bringen", fuhr ihn seine Schwester an.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde früher im Klo der sechsten Etage  
Todesser, Verräter, Verrückter, all diese Worte kreisten durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, er hatte diesen Idioten seine Meinung gesagte und was war das Ergebnis gewesen. Beschimpft hatten sie ihn, beschimpft auf das Schlimmste. Von überall hatten ihm diese Fratzen entgegen gelacht, egal wohin er sah. Verzweifelt war er davon gerannt, was hatte er nur gemacht. Nun stand er hier, hier wo ihm Harry vor ungefähr eineinhalb Jahren, fast umgebracht hätte. Warum hatte er damals nicht einfach sterben können, jämmerlich verrecken, dann müsste er das jetzt nicht alles durchstehen und da waren sie plötzlich wieder, all die Gedanken die verschwunden waren, seitdem er mit Professor McAdam gesprochen hatte. Sie brachen über ihn herein und er konnte es nicht verhindern, nicht kontrollieren, sie überrollten ihn einfach. Er schrie, nein eigentlich wusste er gar nicht ob er schrie, das einzige, was wer wusste war, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. Draco brach zusammen, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden zerschnitten hatte. Er würde jetzt sterben, da war er sich sicher, alleine, verlassen und ungeliebt. Plötzlich war da jemand der versuchte ihn zu beruhigen mit ihm zu sprechen. Als er erkannte, dass es Harry und Hermine waren, atmete er wieder etwas gleichmässiger, bevor er erneut zu schreien begann.  
Harry und Hermine blickte erschrocken auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. „Harry mach doch was", wimmerte Hermine. „Was denn, du bist doch die, die immer alles weiss", fuhr er sie an. „Ich… Ich weiss nicht was ich machen soll, Harry. Was? Was soll ich machen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich Hermine Granger, habe kein Ahnung was ich machen soll", schrie sie hysterisch. „Hermine beruhig dich, es bringt uns gar nichts, wenn du jetzt durchdrehst", schrie er zurück. Er warf sich neben Draco auf die Knie und bettete dessen Kopf in seinen Schoss. „Draco, hörst du mich, du musst atmen, ein und aus, ein und aus. Verdammt, Hermine, es hilft nichts, was sollen wir machen?" Jetzt waren auch Harrys Nerven am Ende, er hatte sich immer auf Hermine verlassen können, sie hatte ihm immer helfen können, immer alles gewusst, doch jetzt… Er wusste das Dracos Leben gerade auf dem Spiel stand, sie mussten Handeln uns zwar schnell. „St-st-starke Schu-schu-schulter… Pro-pro… McA-A-Adam", hauchte Draco fast unhörbar, bevor er wieder zu schreien begann. Harry erwachte aus der starre in die er verfallen war und blickte panisch zu Hermine. „Hermine, lauf zu Professor McAdam, sage ihr wir brauchen sie hier, sofort", schrie er verzweifelt. Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, bevor sie aus der Toilette rannte. Vor der Toilette hatte sich eine Menschentraube gebildet. „Verschwindet alle, das ist alles eure Schuld. ER STIRB VIELLEICHT UND IHR STEHT HIER RUM UND GUCKT BLÖD! LOS VERSCHWINDET SOFORT!", schrie sie verzweifelt und Tränen rannen ihr die Wange herunter. Durch den Ausbruch Hermines erschrocken stob die Masse in alle Richtungen davon, doch keiner dachte daran, in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen. Harry der den Ausbruch von Hermine drinnen mit angehört hatte, beugte sich besorgt über Draco, der nach dem er aufgehört hatte zu schreien, wieder nach Atem rang. „Hey Draco, komm schon, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben, hey, hallo, du musst atmen, ein aus, ein aus, komm schon." Sollte es nicht helfen wenn man mit Verletzen sprach. Wobei Harry zur nächsten Frage kam, war Draco überhaupt verletzt. Und überhaupt, wo blieb eigentlich Hermine, sie müsste schon längst wieder hier sein. Plötzlich war es still, zu still. Harry blickte auf Draco. Er hatte aufgehört zu atmen. „Verdammt Draco, atme, du musst atmen, Hermine holt Hilfe, sie sind gleich hier, los verdammt atme." Innerlich flehte Harry alle heiligen an die er kannte. Und plötzlich hob und senkte sich Dracos Brust wieder. „Ein aus, ein aus, los weiter." Das ‚los weiter' ging in Dracos Schrei unter. Was hatte er bloß, hatte er Schmerzen, oder warum schrie er so. Warum war eigentlich noch keiner auf ihn und Draco aufmerksam geworden, man musste Dracos Geschrei doch im ganzen Schloss hören.


	19. Diese gottverdammte Schule

Diese gottverdammte Schule

„Das ist unglaublich, eine Unverschämtheit, wie kann sie nur", rumorte Filius Flitwick vor sich hin, als er das Lehrerzimmer betrat. „Was ist unglaublich, werter Kollege?", fragte Minerva. „Miss Granger, sie hat mich einfach umgerannt, hat gar nicht auf mich geachtet", beschwerte er sich. „Bei der Grösse auch kein Wunder", murmelte Severus. „Ich muss ja sehr bitten, Severus. Filius, sind sie sich sicher, dass es Miss Granger war, das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen." „Das habe ich mir im ersten Moment auch gedacht, aber sie war es und sie furchtbar aus, blass wie ein Gespenst und sie hat herzzerreissend geweint." „Vielleicht hat Weasley sie sitzen lassen", brachte Severus seine Meinung ein. „Also Severus, dieser Kommentar war völlig unnötig und wenn sie schon so neunmalkluge Äusserungen machen sollten sie auch informiert sein. Es ist schon seit zwei Wochen nichts mehr zwischen den beiden, oder hast du den Streit Donnerstag vor zwei Wochen beim Frühstück schon vergessen." „Nein, wie könnte ich das vergessen", schmunzelte er. „Nun gut Servus damit haben sie sich freiwillig gemeldet, zusammen mit Filius und mir nach Miss Granger zu suchen. Und keine Wiederworte sie kommen jetzt auf der Stelle mit." Die drei verliessen das Lehrerzimmer, um sich auf die Suche nach Miss Granger zu begeben. Sie begegneten keinem einzigen Schüler, die Flure waren wie leer gefegt. Merkwürdig wo waren die alle nur, fragte sich Severus. Als sie dann an einer ganzem Haufen Schüler vorbei kam, der wie ein Bienenschwarm summte und plötzlich verstummt, als sie die Professoren kommen sahen, war sich Severus sich, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Misstrauisch blickte er den Schülern nach und achtete nicht mehr darauf, wo er hin lief. Das gerufene »Aus dem Weg«, konnte eine Kollision nicht mehr verhindern uns so fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, auf ihm… ja wer lag eigentlich auf ihm. „Entschuldigung, tut mir Leid", rief die Person, als diese sich schon wieder aufgerappelt hatte und weiter rannte. Als er das unterdrückte Kichern von den beiden Kollegen wahrnahm, stand er fast schneller als er umgerannt wurde. Er konnte die Person, die ihn eben umgerannt hatte, gerade noch hinter eine Ecke verschwinden sehen. Heaven McAdam, war ja klar, wer hätte ihn sonst so dreist umrennen sollen. „Der wird ich's zeigen", zischte er gefährlich und das unterdrückte Gekicher verstummte sofort. „Los weiter, wir werden die verdammte Göre schon finden und dann werde ich mich um die ach so toll Professor McAdam kümmern", fauchte er und marschierte los. Minerva und Filius folgten kopfschüttelnd. Sie bogen gerade um die Ecke und hatten Severus schon fast eingeholt, als Minerva am anderen Ende des Ganges zwei rote Haarschöpfte und einen blonden erblickte. Vielleicht, war den dreien Hermine ja begegnet, fragen konnte ja nicht schaden. Als sie näher kamen sah Minerva, das Ron etwas auf dem Arm trug, nein, das was nicht etwas, das war jemand und zwar niemand geringeres als Hermine Granger. Scheinbar war sie ohnmächtig. „Was ist hier los?", fragte die Schulleiterin. „Keine Ahnung Professor", erwiderte Luna. „Sind sie so inkompetent", zischelte Severus. „Nein wirklich Professor Snape, wir haben keine Ahnung was hier los ist", versuchte Ginny zu erklären verstummte aber wieder, als sich Hermine in Rons Armen regte. Hermine schaute sich verwirrt um und Ron stellte sie auf ihre wackeligen Beine. „Hey Hermine, alles okay bei dir?", fragte er sie besorgt. „Er stirbt!", schrie sie bevor sie erneut zusammen brach. „Na wunderbar, das bringt uns kein bisschen weiter", motze Severus. „Das arme Mädchen, das arme Mädchen", murmelte Filius vor sich hin, während Minerva Severus einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf. „Miss Weasley begleiten sie ihren Bruder bitte zum Krankenflügel und sie Miss Lovegood werden uns jetzt alles erzählen, was in der letzten viertel Stunde passiert ist", forderte Minerva. „Hä, warum soll ich denn jetzt in den Krankenflügel?", fragte Ron. Ginny schlug sich mit der flachen Hans vor die Stirn. „Sag mal hat Hermine dein Gehirn mitgenommen, als sie dich verlassen hat? Nicht du sollst in den Krankenflügel, wir sollen Hermine dahin bringen du Vollidiot." „Also wir waren kamen von draußen, vom See und wollten in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, als wir am Büro von Professor McAdam vorbei kamen. Wir gingen also gerade an dem Büro vorbei, als Professor McAdam beinah in uns hinein rannte. Ich fragte sie ob alles okay sein und sie antwortete darauf, dass ganz und gar nicht alles okay wäre. Dann hat sie und mit in ihr Büro genommen, na ja und da lag dann Hermine auf dem Boden. Ginny hat sich Sorgen um sie gemacht und ist zu ihr hingestürzt. Professor McAdam meinte dann, wir sollten Hermine in den Krankenflügel bringen, sie müsste sich dringend um etwas kümmern und dann ist sie aus der Tür gerannt. Wir standen dann alleine in dem Büro und Ron wollte dann wissen, was wir jetzt mit Hermine machen würden. Woraufhin seinen Schwester meinte, na in den Krankenflügel bringen und den Rest den kennen sie", erzählte Luna. „Das bringt uns jetzt unheimlich weiter", meckerte Severus sogleich. „Es tut mir Leid, mehr weiss ich nicht Professor", meinte Luna. „Nein, das war schon unglaublich viel, Miss Lovegood", versicherte Minerva. Sie vielen in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen. „Trotzdem danke!", schrie irgendjemand und riss somit alle aus den Gedanken. Und kurz darauf schoss Harry Potter um die Ecke, um die Ginny und Ron mit Hermine auf dem Arm verschwunden war. „Potter, wer auch sonst", tat Severus seine Meinung kund. Ausser Atem kam der Held der magischen Welt vor Severus zum Stehen. „Professor, sie sollen ihre stärksten Heil- und Beruhigungstränke holen", keuchte er. „Und wieso sollte ich das ihrer Meinung nach tun, Potter?", fragte er lauernd. „Weil Professor McAdam mir das gesagt hat." „Und meinen sie ich höre auf das, was Professor McAdam mir sagte. Kleiner Tipp, die Antwort lautet nein." „Verdammt, machen sie einmal das was man ihnen sagt, wenn sie nicht bald kommen stirbt er." „Sie ungezogener Bengel, ich lassen mir nicht von ihnen sagen, was ich tun und was lassen soll." „Mister Potter, beruhigen sie sich erstmal. Wer stirbt?", fuhr Minerva dazwischen. „Draco", meinte Harry angespannt. „Etwa Draco Malfoy?" „Ja verdammt, Draco Malfoy, es gibt keinen anderen Draco an dieser gottverdammten Schule." „Mässigen sie ihre Zunge, Potter", zischte Severus. „Holen sie jetzt diese Tränke oder wollen sie das Draco stirbt." „Was haben sie schon wieder angestellt, Potter." „Ich schwöre ich habe nichts gemacht, er hat geschrien und dann hat er keine Luft mehr bekommen, dann hat er wieder geschrien und immer so weiter. Zwischendurch hat er aufgehört zu atmen, ich dachte schon Hermine wäre zu spät, aber dann hat er wieder geschrien und dann hat er wieder nach Luft gerungen, es war furchtbar, glauben sie mir ich habe nichts damit zu tun." „Was hat Granger denn jetzt noch damit zu tun?" „Verdammt Professor wir haben keine Zeit hier zu stehen und zu streiten, das können wir später machen. Jetzt braucht Draco die Tränke, machen sie schon." „Potter, ich lasse nicht so mit mir sprechen, aber bevor sie mir an die Gurgel gehen, ich habe die Tränke in meinem Umhang und jetzt zeigen sie mir schon, wo ich hin muss." „Warum denn nicht gleich so." „Ich warne sie Potter!" Minerva und Filius sahen den beiden davonrennenden Schwarzhaarigen nach. „Da sind wir", rief Harry und kam schwer atmend in der Toilette zum Stehen. Kurz nach ihm betrat auch Severus den Raum, auch sein atmen flog förmlich. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit", meinte Heaven, als keine Reaktion kam blickte sie auf uns stellte fest, dass Harry und Severus sie anstarrten.


	20. Professoren sind Vorbilder

Professoren sind Vorbilder

Verdammt, das kann doch nicht so lange dauern, er hätte doch lieber selber laufen sollen. „Draco, sieh mich an", sprach er zu dem Blonden. Dracos Lieder flackerten unkontrolliert. „Sag, sag meiner Mutter das ich sie liebe und sag Hermine danke, dass sie mich vor Wiesel verteidigt hat", hauchte Draco.  
„Du wirst nicht sterben Draco, hörst du mich, wir retten dich", stammelte der Kriegsheld. „Und danke, danke Harry", flüsterte der Blonde, bevor er sein Gesicht verzog und erneut schrie.  
Eine einzelne Träne lief über Harry Wange. Nein Draco durfte nicht sterben, vor allem jetzt, wo sie so etwas wie Freunde geworden waren, na ja zumindest keine Erzfeinde mehr waren.  
Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch, als die Tür gegen die Kacheln krachte. „Da sind sie ja endlich Professor. Wo ist denn Hermine?" „Zusammengebrochen. Was ist mit ihm?" „Ich glaube er hat Krämpfe oder etwas in der Art." Heaven ließ sich neben Harry auf die Knie fallen und nahm Dracos Kopf aus Harrys Schoss und bettete ihn in ihren.  
„Harry, du musst Professor Snape suchen, er wird wohl in der Nähe von meinem Büro sein. Sag ihm er soll seine stärksten Heil- und Beruhigungstränke holen und dann bring ihn schnell hier her." Harry stand schon in der Tür. „Ach und Harry, er wird wohl miese Laune haben, ich habe ihn gerade über dem Haufen gerannt und jetzt los Beeilung." Heaven hörte wie Harry davon raste und sich auf die Suche nach Severus machte.  
Nachdenklich blickte sie auf den Kopf des jungen Malfoys in ihrem Schoss. Er atmete ungleichmäßig und ziemlich flach. Sie versuchte den Puls zu finden und erschrak als sie ihn fand. Das Herz raste, dann setzte es plötzlich aus und Draco begann zu Schreien. Die Zeit in der er schrie, war der Herzschlag flach und unstet.  
„Was hast du nur Junge", flüsterte sie besorgt und strich ihm das verschwitze, blonde Haar aus der Stirn. Seine Stirn glühte und bevor Heaven richtig nachdachte, riss sie sich ihren Umhang vom Hals und befeuchtete ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
Sie hielt die nasse Ecke auf seine Stirn, strich ihm weiter beruhigend über der Kopf und begann, weiß Merlin warum, zu summen, erst ohne wirklich Melodie, schließlich das Lied, was ihre Schwester ihr immer vorgesungen hatte, wenn es ihr schlecht ging.  
Es schien zu wirken, der Wechsel zwischen nach Luft ringen und schreien dauerte länger und es gab Phasen in den er normal atmete und auch sein Herzschlag hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Scheinbar beruhigte er sich.  
Hatte sie gerade noch gedacht, alles würde jetzt gut werden hatte sie sich geirrt, als Draco zu zittern anfing hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie machen sollte. Nein sie hatte nichts mit dem sie ihn zudecken konnte. Als ihr Blick dann auf den zusammengeknüllten Mantel fiel hätte sie am liebsten Laut aufgestöhnt. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes war der Umhang trocken und sie wickelte ihn um Draco.  
Sie strich ihm weiterhin beruhigend durchs Haar und summte die Melodie weiter. Verdammt dachte sie, wo blieb Harry nur mit Severus. Wenn die beiden nicht bald auftauchen würden wüsste sie auch nicht mehr weiter.  
Zu allem Überfluss begann Dracos Stirn wieder zu glühen, doch sobald sie auch nur daran dachte den Umhang zu nehmen um ihm die Stirn zu kühlen, begann er wieder zu zittern. Was nehme ich jetzt nur, überlegte sie fieberhaft. Klar, dachte sie, warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen. Möglichst schnell öffnete sie die Knopfreihe ihrer Bluse und tränke den Stoff dann, unter zur Hilfenahme ihres Zauberstabs mit Wasser. Dann legte sie die nasse Bluse auf Dracos Stirn und fuhr damit fort ihm beruhigend über den Kopf zu streichen und zu summen.  
Schließlich hörte sie eilige Schritte und kurz darauf flog die Tür auf. „Das sind wir", rief Harry und kam schlitternd in der mit der Toilette stehe. Er rang nach Atem. Ihm folgte ein nicht minder hechelnder Severus. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit", meinte sie bekam aber keine Antwort. Sie blickte zu den beiden auf und sah wie die sie anstarrten. Was die jetzt nur wieder haben, dachte Heaven, bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie nur noch ihren BH trug, na ja und ihren Rock natürlich. „Wie sich die Herren der Schöpfung von meinem Anblick los reißen könnten, ich brauche hier Hilfe."  
Harry wurde rot und sah verlegen weg. Severus hingegen holte zwei kleine Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang und hockte sich neben Draco. Er entkorkte das eine Fläschchen und reichte es Heaven. Diese hob Dracos Kopf leicht an, hob das Fläschchen an seine Lippen und flösste ihm den Inhalt ein. Die gleiche Prozedur folgte beim zweiten Fläschchen. Heaven legte Dracos Kopf zurück in ihren Schoss und betrachtete besorgt sein Gesicht.  
„Wir sollten ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen, Professor", unterbrach Harry nach einiger Zeit die Stille. „Was?", fragte Heaven und schaute zu Harry. „Meinen Sie nicht wir sollten ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen?", wiederholte Harry. „So viel Intelligenz hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zu getraut, Potter, wo sie doch sonst nichts ohne Granger hin bekommen", meinte Severus, den Heaven beinah schon wieder vergessen hatte. „Diese Äusserung wäre jetzt nicht nötig gewesen. Schliesslich hat Mister Potter sich um Mister Malfoy gekümmert, sonst würde dieser höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr unter uns weilen", äußerte Heaven, bevor sie einen Arm unter Dracos Nacken und einen unter seine Knie schob.  
Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf und sah zu Harry und Severus, die sie beide anblickten. „Mister Potter, könnten Sie mir die Tür öffnen", bat sie und ging, nachdem Harry die Tür geöffnet hatte durch eben diese. „Nun da ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde, kann ich mich wieder meiner Arbeit widmen, von der mich Minerva großzügiger weise losgerissen hat", sagte Severus und verschwand.  
„Merkwürdig", murmelte Harry. Heaven blickte ihn fragend an. „Merkwürdig", wiederholte er etwas lauter, „Professor Snape schien eben wie ausgewechselt." „Kommen Sie, wir sollten ihn wirklich in den Krankenflügel bringen", meinte Heaven. Harry nickte und folgte Heaven in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
„Wie geht es ihm?", rief ihnen Hermine entgegen, die in einem der Betten lag und von Ginny und Ron flankiert wurde. „Warte du hast dir Sorgen um Malfoy gemacht, um den verflixten Todesser", schrie Ron, als er die Situation erkannte. Madame Pomfrey warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ja verdammt, ich habe mir Sorgen um Draco gemacht", gab Hermine gepresst und mit Betonung auf ‚Draco' zurück.  
„Legen Sie ihn hier hin", bat Madame Pomfrey Heaven. Heaven legte Draco auf das zugewiesene Bett. Madame Pomfrey beugte sich sofort über ihn und begann ihn zu untersuchen.  
„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", wollte sie von Harry und Heaven wissen und blickte auf. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte sie Heavens Erscheinungsbild. „Ich weiß ja nicht wieso sie so durch die Schule laufen, Professor, aber ich denke das ist nicht sehr vorbildlich", meinte sie dann. Heaven zog ein entschuldigendes Gesicht, begann zu erzählen, was sie beobachtet hatten und welche Tränke sie Draco bereits eingeflösst hatten. Harry nickte zustimmend, als Madame Pomfrey ihren Blick zu ihm wandern ließ.  
„Eindeutig, schwerwiegender Nervenzusammenbruch, der arme Junge", murmelte sie nachdem Heaven geendet hatte. Bevor sie ging um wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Tränke zu holen, musterte sie Heaven noch einmal kritisch.


	21. Stundenplan Änderungen

Stundenplan Änderungen

Als Draco wieder zu sich kam spürte er im ersten Moment gar nichts. Doch als er versuchte sich aufzurichten blockte sein Körper jede Bewegung ab und plötzlich durchzuckten ihn Schmerzen. So musste es sich wohl anfühlen wenn man zwei Wochen ohne Unterbrechung Qudditch gespielt hatte, dachte er. Langsam beruhigten sich die unaushaltbaren Schmerzen wieder und wurden zu einem im Vergleich kaum wahrnehmbaren Pochen.  
Noch einmal und darauf bedacht sich nicht zu heftig zu bewegen versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch das einzige was er zustande brachte war, seinen Arm zu bewegen und selbst das bereitete ihm unglaubliche Schmerzen.  
„Mister Malfoy, können sie mich hören?", fragte eine, ihm wage bekannt vorkommenden, Stimme besorgt. Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit und blickte in ein besorgtes Gesicht mit wunderschönen, grünen Augen. Draco komm zu dir, was denkst du da nur, waren seine nächsten Gedanken bevor seine Augenlider wieder zu fielen.  
„Sie haben sicher Schmerzen, ich werde Madame Pomfrey Bescheid geben", merkte die Stimme an, bevor er Schritt hörten, die sich von seinem Bett entfernten.  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen", hörte er wenige Augenblicke später die Stimme der schuleigenen Heilerin. „Mister Malfoy, erschrecken sie sich jetzt bitte nicht", sagte Madame Pomfrey, als sie neben Dracos Bett zum Stehen kam.  
Die Heilerin zog ihren Zauberstab und liess ihn über Dracos Arm wandern. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper und er seufzte leise auf. „Der einzige Grund, warum sie wohl nicht den ganzen Krankenflügel vor Schmerzen zusammen schreien, wird sein, dass das den Schmerz nur noch steigern würde. Ich werde ihnen einen schmerzstillenden Trank holen", verkündete sie kurz darauf. Das Kribbeln riss ab und Draco sog vor Schmerz die Luft ein.  
Sofort merkte er eine Hand, die seinen vorsichtig nahm und beruhigend über seinen Handrücken strich. „Alles wird gut, Madame Pomfrey ist gleich wieder da", erklang diese angenehme Stimme, die zu den wunderschönen, grünen Augen gehörte.  
„So, gleich wird es ihnen besser gehen", meinte die Heilerin und er spürte wie ihm eine bittere Flüssigkeit eingeflösst wurde. Als die Schmerzen abnahmen, richtete er sich ruckartig auf und sah sich nach einem Glas Wasser um, fand jedoch keines. „Wasser, bitte. Das Zeug ist ja widerlich", krächzte er. „Es soll ja auch nicht schmecken, sondern helfen", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey,  
„eine Stunde lang nichts essen und trinken, das heisstt sie bekommen jetzt auch kein Wasser, Mister Malfoy." „Das ist ja…", begann er.  
„Solange es hilft", unterbrach ihn Heaven. Draco liess sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, er wusste ja, dass man nach der Einnahme von Heiltränken weder Nahrung noch Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen durfte, aber dieses Zeug hatte einen widerlichen Nachgeschmack.  
„Mister Malfoy, können sie mir erklären, was vorgefallen ist?", wollte Heaven wissen und zog sich den Besucherstuhl heran. Der Blonde schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um dann seinen Blick auf die Professorin zu richten.

„Es war furchtbar, alles… Es war so real. Ich wollte einschreiten, es verhindern, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte mich selber nicht aufhalten. Professor, eigentlich…, ich wollte…, ich war… Ich war auf dem Weg zu ihnen, wegen dem Angebot und plötzlich waren da die ganzen Schüler und sie haben…, sie haben mich beschimpft. Sie haben gesagt ich solle verschwinden, sie würden nichts mit Todessern zu tun haben wollen und ich, ich wollte einfach weg. Ich habe sie angeschrien, ich weiss noch nicht einmal mehr was ich gesagt habe. Es…, ich…, Professor ich…, ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass sie mir etwas antun würden und…, und dann… Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, ich bin einfach gerannt, weg von den Anschuldigungen. Ich…, ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich weiter machen soll. Professor, ich wünschte…, ich wünschte ich wäre gestorben", sprach er leise und bei den letzten Worten brach seine Stimme.  
„Ich kenne diese Gefühl, aber sie müssen mir glaube, es geht vorüber. Und sie könne sich meiner Hilfe sicher sein. Alle die dort standen und sie beschimpft haben, wissen nicht was für ein wundervoller Mensch sie sind", erwiderte sie ebenfalls leise und strich Draco beruhigend über den Arm.  
„Danke Professor, es tut gut darüber zu reden", meinte er schon etwas sicherer. „Sie brauchen mir nicht danken, Mister Malfoy. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass man Personen die Leiden hilft und ich habe die Personen dir mir helfen leider viel zu spät gefunden", sagte Heaven.  
Nachdem Heaven noch eine Weile schweigend an Dracos Bett sass und über das Leiden vieler Schüler auf Hogwarts nachgedacht hatte, erhob sie sich. „Es ist schon spät, ich werde jetzt gehen. Sonst verpasse ich noch das Essen und sie sollten auch etwas Essen, damit es ihnen schnell wieder besser geht", meinte sie lächelnd und verschwand.  
Wenige Zeit später betrat sie die bereits gut gefüllte grosse Halle. „Na, ich habe schon von deiner Heldentat erfahren", begrüsste Melchior sie. „Das ist nicht mein alleiniges Werk", erwiderte Heaven und nahm Platz.  
„Wie geht es Mister Malfoy?", fragte Minerva. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Minerva, er ist traumatisiert und er ist nicht der Einzige. Fast täglich habe ich Schüler in meinem Büro sitzen die kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stehen. Die Schüler brauchen Hilfe, sie müssen über das Erlebte spreche, sie müssen lerne damit klar zu kommen." „Es ist mir schon aufgefallen. Aber was können wir schon ausrichten?"  
„Viel, ich arbeite seit einiger Zeit an einem Konzept, dass es den Schülern möglich machen sollte mit andere über das Erlebte zu sprechen und damit klar zu kommen. Wenn ich soweit bin werde ich ihnen die Unterlagen reinreiche, solange könnte man eine Stunde in den Stundenplan legen, in der wir uns mit den Schülern über die Zeit um den Krieg herum sprechen. Ich denke, das könnte fürs erste sehr hilfreich sein", sagte Heaven. „Ich finde es gut, dass sie sich so sehr um das wohl der Schüler kümmern und ich werde sehen, ob sich die Stunde einrichten lässt. Hoffentlich kommen sie schnell mit ihrem Konzept voran, dass wir es möglichst bald in die Tat umsetzten können", lobte die Schulleiterin die junge Frau. Heaven sah Minerva dankbar an und wand sich dann ihrem Essen zu.  
Gegen Ende der Mahlzeit erhob sich Minerva von ihrem Platz. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich möchte sie bitten morgen früh einen Blick ans schwarze Brett ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume zu werfen, es wird eine kleine Änderung in ihren Stundenplänen geben. Nun wünsche ich ihnen allen noch eine schönen Abend und eine erholsame Nacht", verkündete sie. Aus der einen oder anderen Ecke konnte man ein Murren vernehmen, doch anscheinend hatte der Grossteil der Schüler nichts gegen eine Änderung einzuwenden.  
Kurz nach der Ansprache erhob Heaven sich und verliess die grosse Halle. Sie war noch nicht weitgekommen, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, die zügig näher kamen.  
„Ich finde es ist eine gute Idee, was du gerade vorgeschlagen hast und wenn du magst kann ich dir bei der Ausarbeitung des Konzepts helfen. Aber nur wenn das für dich okay ist", meinte Melchior, als er sie erreicht habe. „Das nett von dir, aber ich werde das alleine zu Ende bringen. Du müsstest dich ja erst in das Thema rein finden und das würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber wenn ich fertig mit dem Konzept bin, dann kannst du gerne bei der Umsetzung helfen, denn da kann ich jede Hilfe gebrauchen", erwiderte Heaven und lächelte dankbar.


	22. Das Rätsel um Severus Snape

Das Rätsel um Severus Snape

Madame Pomfrey hastete durch den Krankenflügel auf das einzige belegte Bett zu. Draco Malfoy warf sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her. Vor wenigen Sekunden hatten ein lauter Schrei Madame Pomfrey aus dem Schlaf gerissen und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schützling laufen lassen. „Was haben sie nur mein Junge?", sprach sie leise und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Die Stirn hatte die normale Temperatur. Sie nahm sein Handgelenk in die Hand, achtete darauf, dass sie ihn nicht in seiner Bewegung einschränkte und untersuchte den Herzschlag. Auch normal, merkwürdig, dachte sie. Es war zum verrückt werden, sie, eine der besten Heilerinnen Englands, hatte keine Ahnung, was mit dem Jungen geschah. Konnte es möglich sein, dass er verflucht wurde. Aber wer sollte das gemacht haben und überhaupt, irgendwem hätte das doch auffallen müssen oder etwa nicht?  
Sie nahm sich vor direkt am nächsten Morgen mit einem der Professoren zu reden, ob diesem etwas an Dracos Verhalten aufgefallen war, was ihre Vermutung bekräftigen könnte. Ja, so würde sie es machen. Sie warf einen besorgten Blick auf den jungen Malfoy, der sich immer noch in seine Bett hin und her warf, bevor sie zurück in ihr Büro ging um einen kurze Notiz zu verfassen. „Lissy", rief sie leise und mit einem ‚Plop' erschien eine Hauselfe. „Was kann Lissy für Madame tun?", quiekte sie. „Hefte diese Notiz bitte im Lehrezimmer an das schwarze Brett", wies Madame Pomfrey an. „Jawohl Madame, Lissy wird sofort die Aufgabe erfüllen", piepste die Hauselfe, verschwand mit einem ‚Plop' nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzutauchen. „Lissy, hat die Notiz an das schwarze Brett geheftet, wie Madame befohlen hat", meinte sie. „Gut dann kannst du jetzt wieder gehen, Lissy", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey. Die Hauselfe verschwand und Madame Pomfrey kehrte in ihr Bett zurück.

Die Tür vom Krankenflügel schwang auf und Heaven eilte großen Schrittes in Richtung Madame Pomfreys Büro. „Hier bin ich, wie kann ich helfen", meinte sie und die Heilerin, die gerade kopfüber in einem Schrank wühlte, hätte sich beinah den Kopf gestoßen, als sie erschrocken herum fuhr. „Ah, guten Morgen Professor, gut das sie hier sind. Ich nehme an, sie haben die Notiz gelesen", sagte sie. Heaven nickte. „Gut, gut. Nehmen sie doch bitte Platz. Ich bin gleich bei ihnen ich muss Mister Malfoy erst noch den schmerzstillenden Trank verabreichen und das am besten bevor der Schlaftrank nachlässt, sonst schreit er mir den ganzen Krankenflügel zusammen", fuhr sie fort, deutete auf einen Stuhl, nahm dann eine Flasche mit der Aufschrift ‚schmerzstillender Trank' vom Tisch und verliess das Büro. Kurz darauf kehrte sie wieder zurück. „So, sie fragen sich sicher, wie sie mir helfen können. Würden sie mir bitte erzählen, ob ihnen was Merkwürdiges am Verhalten des jungen Malfoys aufgefallen ist. Etwas was vielleicht darauf schliessen könnte, dass er verflucht wurde", begann sie. Heaven riss panisch die Augen auf. „Sie nehmen an, er könnte verflucht worden sein. Wann sollte das bitte geschehen sein? Und überhaupt, ich denke nicht, dass er verflucht wurde. Ja, es stimmt viele Schüler können ihn nicht leiden, aber keiner unserer Schüler dürfte in der Lage dazu sein so einen Fluch auszusprechen. Aber lassen sie mich einen Moment überlegen. Ist mir am Verhalten von Mister Malfoy etwas Besonderes aufgefallen. Nein, nicht wirklich. Es lässt mir keine Ruhe, jetzt wo sie mich auf die Idee gebracht haben. So genau habe ich nicht auf ihn geachtet, es gibt viele Schüler die meine Aufmerksamkeit verlangen und zu jemandem anders hat er keinen Kontakt. Doch, natürlich! Fragen sie doch mal Miss Granger und Mister Potter, ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist. Die beiden haben in letzter Zeit immer mehr mit Mister Malfoy gemacht", überlegte Heaven. „Herzlichen Dank, ich werde mich mal an Miss Granger und Mister Potter wenden. Das wär's dann auch gewesen, sie können gehen", sagte die Heilerin dankbar.  
Heaven nickte kurz und verliess dann das Büro. Sie lief am Bett von Draco vorbei, beobachtete den Jungen kurz, wie er scheinbar friedlich zu schlafen schien und setzte dann ihren Weg fort. Gerade hatte sie die Tür auf die Klinke gelegt, als sie es hinter sich rascheln hörte. „Professor", hörte sie dann, wand sich um und erblickte Draco, wie er sich in seinem Bett leicht aufgerichtet hatte und sie anblickte. „Können sie Harry und Hermine Bescheid sagen, dass ich sie gerne sehen würde?", fragte er leise, die Stimme schleppend vom Schlaf und den Tränken, die er alles schon verabreichend bekommen haben musste. „Sicherlich", erwiderte sie, „schlafen sie noch ein bisschen." Ein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich über Dracos Gesicht, bevor er erschöpft zurück in die Kissen viel und weiter schlief. Heaven lächelte, scheinbar waren Draco die beiden Kriegshelden sehr ans Herz gewachsen, sonst würde er sie nicht bitten, dass sie die beiden hier vorbei schickte.  
Erstaunlich viele Schüler waren auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Es war Samstag und gerade einmal halb neun. Heaven bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Massen, als sie einige Schritt entfernt Harry und Hermine erblickte. „Miss Granger, Mister Potter, auf ein Wort", rief sie den beiden zu. Sie blieben stehen, was einige Schüler dazu brachte sie empört anzusehen, bis ihnen auffiel, dass die beiden ja die Kriegshelden schlecht hin waren. Schliesslich kam Heaven neben den beiden zum Stehen und auch die Schülermasse lichtete sich langsam. Vereinzelt kam noch einige Schüler den Flur herunter, achteten aber nicht auf die Professorin, Hermine und Harry. „Es geht um Mister Malfoy, er würde sie beide gerne sehen. Es scheint ihm sehr wichtig zu sein. Ach und wenn sie dann schon einmal im Krankenflügel sind wenden sie sich doch an Madame Pomfrey, sie hat ein paar Fragen an sie, bezüglich Mister Malfoy", erklärte sie den beiden. „Gut, wir werden uns gleich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zu Draco machen. Oder Hermine?", meinte Harry. „Bestimmt", nickte sie und die beiden verschwanden in die große Halle.  
„Und ich dachte, Mister Potter hätte mal wieder etwas angestellt", kam es zynisch von Severus, der aus einem dunklen Nebenflur trat. „Nun, falsch gedacht", erwiderte Heaven und grinste Severus frech an. „Irgendwann werden sie schon feststellen, dass der allseits beliebte Held Potter gar nicht so toll und unschuldig ist, wie alle behaupten. Warten sie nur ab", sagte er und rauschte an ihr vorbei. Sie konnte ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Was dachte der sich bloß, dass sie nicht hinter die Fassade von Menschen blicken konnte. Nein, im Gegenteil, sie konnte es sogar sehr gut, nur bei ihm hatte sie da so ihre Probleme. Auch wenn sie wohl ein ganze Ecke mehr über ihn wusste, als alle anderen zusammen, so war er ihr dennoch ein Rätsel. Aber sie lebte Rätsel und so war sie fest entschlossen das Rätsel um Severus Snape zu lösen, koste es was es wolle. So leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben.


	23. Mach das bitte nie wieder

Mach das bitte nie wieder

Heaven sah gerade von ihrem Frühstück auf, als Hermine und Harry die große Halle verließen. Sie wollte sich auch erheben, um sich wie die zwei auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel zu machen, doch genau in diesem Moment sprach Melchior sie an. "Und bist du froh, dass du nächste Woche nur noch Verteidigung hast?", fragte er sie.  
"Schon, wobei ich sagen muss, dass es mir echt Spaß gemacht hat die Schüler in Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Der einzige Vorteil ist, dass ich mehr Freizeit habe. Die werde ich dann nutzen um an meinem Projekt weiter zu arbeiten. So kann es einfach nicht mehr weiter gehen. Mindestens ein Viertel der Schüler ist depressiv oder traumatisiert und kann mit niemandem darüber sprechen, dass will ich ändern", erwiderte Heaven. "Ich bewundert dich, dass du neben der Doppelbelastung auch noch genug Zeit gefunden hast über die Probleme der Schüler nachzudenken. Mit dir haben sie Gryffindors eine einzigartige Hauslehrerin und auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser finden ein offenes Ohr bei dir. Unglaublich wie du das alles auf die reihe bekommen hast", meinte Melchior.  
"Da muss ich Ihnen zustimmen Melchior. Heaven Sie sind eine unglaubliche Bereicherung für unsere Schule", mischte sich Minerva ein. "Danke", murmelte Heaven und wurde leicht rot, "aber das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich meine wir müssen doch für das Wohl unser Schüler sorgen. Solange sie hier sind, sind wir doch sozusagen ihre Eltern, und Eltern sorgen für ihre Kinder." "Nicht so bescheiden, Sie haben das Lob verdient. Kein einziger der andern Lehrer hat etwas unternommen, noch nicht einmal die Hauslehrer. Aber Sie haben Recht damit, dass wir sozusagen die Eltern der Schüler sind", sagte die Schulleiterin. "Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt wie einmalig du bist. Akzeptier es, ohne dich wären die Schüler arm dran und sie bewundern dich gut sind Fürsorge, sonst wärst du nicht so gefragt. Einige Schüler hatten gerne eine Freund oder einen Partner der so wie du wäre. Du hast sie fasziniert mit deiner Art allem und jedem helfen zu wollen", fügte der Professor für Verwandlung hinzu. Heaven lächelte auf Grund des Lobes.  
Nachdem Harry und Hermine sie große Halle verlassen hatten, rannten sie fast zum Krankenflügel. Harry stieß sie Tür auf, Hermine dir hinter ihm stand zitterte etwas. Sobald er es bemerkte nahm er die Hand seiner besten Freundin in die seinige und drückte sie leicht. "Hermine alles wird gut. Du wirst sehen", flüsterte er leise. "Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß. Aber ich hatte solche Angst um Draco", murmelte sie zurück und wische sich hastig unser die Augen. Besorgt musterte Harry die Brünette. Diese zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was ihr jedoch kläglich misslang. "Komm", forderte er sie auf und lief auf Dracos Bett zu. Der Blonde schlief als, als sich Hermine vorsichtig zu seiner linken Seite auf die Bettkante setzte. Behutsam nahm sie seine Hand von der Bettdecke und liegt sie in ihre. Sie erschrak als sie mehr wie kalt Dracos Hand war. Harry stand hinter ihr und beobachte seine beste Freundin, wie sie die Hand ihres gemeinsamen ehemaligen Erzfeindes in ihrer Hand hielt. Einen Moment beobachtete er das Bild und nahm es tief in sich auf. Er lächelte denn er war sich sicher, er würde das Bild in Zukunft vielleicht öfter sehen. Dann legte er seine Hand leicht auf ihre Schulter. Sie wand sich von Draco ab und sah ihn das Gesicht ihres gestern Freundes. "Ich schaue mal wo Madame Pomfrey ist, bleib du hier bei Draco", meinte er leise und ging den Gang zwischen den Betten hinab. Hermine wand ihren Blick zurück zu Draco, wie er scheinbar friedlich dort lag und schlief. Vorsichtig gib sie ihre Hand und strich eine Blonde Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Sie ließ ihre Hand an seiner Wange liegen, lehnte ihre Stirn an seine und schloss die Augen. "Mach da bitte nie wieder", hauchte sie. Eine einzelne Träne lieg ihre Wange hinab und tropfte auf sein Gesicht. Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug erschrak sie, den sie blickte in seine. Rehbraun traf auf sturmgrau. "Nein, nie wieder", flüsterte er. Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, zerstörte Harry den Moment. "Hermine kommst du bitte", rief er und wurde gewahr, wie Hermine zusammen zuckte. "Ich sollte gehen und sehen was er will", meinte sie zu Draco. Ließ seine Hand, die sie immer noch hielt, jedoch nicht los. "Ja, das solltest du", erwiderte er und betrachtete sie. "Ich geh dann mal", sagte sie und ließ seine Hand zurück auf die Bettdecke gleiten. Dann nahm sie den gleichen Weg, den Harry schon vor ein paar Minuten genommen hatte. Draco blickte ihr nach und stellte fest wie schön sie doch war. Warum war ihm das früher nie aufgefallen? Wahrscheinlich weil er sie hassen musste. Jetzt wo er immer mehr Zeit mit ihr und auch mit Harry verbrachte, musste wer sich eingestehen, dass sie beiden gar nicht so waren, wie er sich immer gedacht hatte.  
Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit bei Harry angekommen. "Madame Pomfrey möchte dir ein paar Fragen stellen. Sie wartet drinnen auf dich", erklärte er ihr. Sie nickte und betrat das Büro der Heilerin. "Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", grüßte sie, "nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz." "Was wollen Sie denn von mir wissen?", fragte Hermine neugierig. "Ich habe erzählt bekommen Sie wurden in letzter Zeit häufig etwas mit Mister Malfoy unternehmen. Ist Ihnen in der Zeit etwas außergewöhnliches an seinem Verhalten aufgefallen?", begann Madame Pomfrey auch sofort. "Lassen Sie mich einen Moment überlegen. Also eigentlich hast sich sein ganzes Verhalten von Grund auf verändert, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere hat sich dieser Veränderung schon im letzten Schuljahr angedeutet. Dennoch genaueres kann ich jetzt nicht sagen, dafür habe ich noch nicht lange genug richtig Kontakt zu ihm", überlege Hermine. "Vielen Dank", bedankt sich die Heilerin. "Konnte ich Ihnen helfen?", wollte die Brünette wissen. "Nun ja nicht wirklich, aber es sind auf jeden Fall schon einmal mehr Informationen als ich vorher hatte und wer weiß vielleicht ist ja doch etwas hilfreiches dabei", meinte Madame Pomfrey. "Ist es etwas ernstes, was Draco hat?", fragte Hermine besorgt. "Nein, bald ist er wieder ganz der Alte", versuchte Madame Pomfrey Hermine zu beruhigen. Hermine lächelte erleichtert. "Gut da wars dann auch. Sie können gehen", entließ die Heilerin sie. In Gedanken ging die Brünette den Gang zwischen den Betten rauf, bevor sie an Dracos Bett stehen blieb. Harry und Draco sprach, wie konnte es anders sein, über Quidditch. Typisch Jungs, schmunzelte Hermine. "Ach, da bist du ja wieder", stellte Draco fest und Hermine lächelte die beiden an. "Ich muss dann auch mal los zum... Ähm... Quidditch-Training", stammelte Harry und schon war er verschwunden. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, dann wand sie sich zu Draco um, der sie aufmerksam musterte. "Möchtest du, dass ich noch eine Weile bei dir bleibe?", wollte sie von dem Blonden wissen. "Würde es dir denn etwas aus machen?", stellte er ihr eine Gegenfrage. "Nein, im Gegenteil, ich leiste dir gerne Gesellschaft. Also?", erwiderte sie. "Magst du dich wieder zu mir setzen?", fragte er. Hermine nickte und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. Ihr Hände haste sie locker in ihrem Schoß gefaltet. Draco blickte immer wieder auf ihrem gefalteten Hände und holte tief Luft, das vermittelt Hermine das Gefühl er wolle ihr etwas sagen. "Hermine, ich... Also würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn... Kannst du meine Hand wieder halten?", brachte er schließlich zögernd hervor. Sie wurde leicht rot, nahm dann jedoch seine Hand in ihre. "Danke", murmelt er, "das tut mir gut. Dann spüre ich deiner Wärme noch mehr, als wenn du nur neben mir sitzt." Nun wurde auch er ein wenig rot. "Weißt du schon wurde lange du hier bleiben musst?", durchbrach Hermine einige Minuten später die Stille. "Nein, aber eine Woche bestimmt", meinte er. "Ich komme dich jeden Tag besuchen, dann bringe ich dir deine Hausaufgaben mit und kann dir erzählen, was wir in den Fächern gemacht haben, die wir zusammen haben", erwiderte sie. "Danke, das ist lieb, dann bin ich hier nicht so einsam. Und wenn du mir meiner Hausaufgaben mitbringt verpasse ich nicht so viel und mit wird auch nicht langweilig, wenn du nicht hier bist", lächelte Draco sie sprachen noch einige Zeit über relativ belanglose Themen, bis die Zeit so weit fortgeschritten war, das Hermine wenn sie das Mittag nicht verpassen wollte, sich auf den Weg machen musste. "Nachdem ich gegessen habe komme ich wieder, wenn du magst kann ich vorher das Buch holen was ich zur Zeit lese und dir was daraus vorlesen", schlug sie vor. "Nur wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast" erwiderte er. "Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte sie und lächelte leicht, " meine Freunde stehen bei mir an erster Stelle." Draco starte sie förmlich an. "Was?", fragte sie verwundert. "Das hast noch nie jemand zu mir oder über mich gesagt", versuchte er zu erklären. "Was genau meinst du jetzt? Das du einer meiner Freunde bist? Oder das meine Freunde an erster Stelle bei mir stehen?", wollte sie genauer wissen. "Eigentlich das Erste, aber wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke das Zweite auch. Die einzige Person die ich je wirklich als Freund bezeichnet hätte ist Blaise, aber selbst er hat nie zu mir gesagt, das ich sein Kumpel bin. Und als ich ihn wirklich hätte gebrauchen können hatte er so viel anderes zu tun und hat sich nicht um mich gekümmert", sagte er. "Ich würde meine Freunde nie im Stich lassen, frag Harry, ich bin bei ihm geblieben als Ron uns verlassen hatte. Aber das mit Harry ist auch was anderes", meinte sie. "Aber ich dachte Harry sei mit der Ginny zusammen?" Draco sah sie überrascht ab und für einen kurzen Moment huschte Trauer über sein Gesicht. "Natürlich, dass will ich auch nicht sagen. Ich wollte damit ausdrücken, dass Harry sowas wie meine Familie ist und ich seine. Er hat ja niemanden und meine Eltern haben die magische Welt nie wirklich verstanden und jetzt wo sie ohne Erinnerungen an mich in Australien sitzen, habe ich auch ich niemanden mehr. Aber auch schon davor, Harry ist wie ein Bruder für mich, ich kann mit ihm über so ziemlich alles sprechen. Und du bist in letzter Zeit ein wirklich gut Freund für mich geworden. Ich mag dich", erklärte die junge Hexe. "Aber du hast Ron wegen mir verloren", warf er ein. "Er war es nicht wert, hätte er mich wirklich geliebt dann wäre er nicht so ausgerastet. Ich denke er hat einfach nach einem Grund gesucht um mich dazu zu bringen Schluss zu machen, selber hätte er das nie gemacht. Vergessen wir ihn einfach", ersetzte Hermine. "Du bist ein unglaubliches Mädchen, ganz anders als die anderen die ich vor dir kennen gelernt habe, die haben immer nur auf das Äußere oder den Reichtum geguckt, wenn sie etwas mit einem Jungen gemacht haben. Bei dir ist das alles nebensächlich, selbst wenn ich ein hässlicher, mitteloser Junge wäre, du achtet nur auf das Innere." Verlegen lächelte sie. "Du bist kein Junge mehr, du bist ein junger Mann und nach magischen Gesetz erwachsen", brachte sie hervor. Er lächelte verlegen, dann drückte er kurz ihre Hand. "Du solltest jetzt gehen", meinte er dann und ließ ihre Hand los. Hermine wand sich zum gehen, drehte sich nach einigen Schritten jedoch noch einmal um. Schnell schritt sie zurück an Dracos Bett beugte sich zu ihm herunter und hauchte einen Kuss aus seine Wange. Dann mache sie auch auf den Weg. Ab der Tür Wand sie sich noch einmal um. "Bis später", rief sie ihm zu und schon war sie verschwunden. Draco starte die geschlossene Tür an und fasste auch ungläubig ab die Wange, schließlich trat ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er ließ sich in die Kissen fallen und war kurz drauf vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, seine Gedanken waren bei einer ganz besonderen jungen Hexe.


	24. Wie geht es ihm?

Wie geht es ihm?

Hermine hielt Ausschau nach Harry, als sie zum Mittagessen in die große Halle kam. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Gesicht müsse in Flammen stehen. Was hatte sie sich eben nur dabei gedacht, sich noch einmal zu Draco zu drehen und ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf um den Gedanken an Dracos weiche Haut unter ihren Lippen zu verdrängen. Es gelang ihr mehr schlecht als recht, aber sie registrierte zumindest, dass Harry nicht in der Halle war.

„Hermine, hierher", hörte sie plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme quer durch die Halle rufen. In der Mitte des Ravenclaw-Tisches saß Luna und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich. Hermine ließ sich auf dem ihr angebotenen Platz neben der blonden Ravenclaw auf die Bank fallen. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Luna nachdem sie Hermine eine Weile von der Seite gemustert hatte. „So weit geht es ihm ganz gut, aber er wird wohl noch eine Weile im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn so oft wie möglich besuchen werde. Moment - du meintest doch Draco mit deiner Frage?" „Sicher! Meinst du er hat etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich einmal begleite?", fragte Luna. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich kann ihn gleich fragen", meinte Hermine. „Bestelle ihm auf jeden Fall liebe Grüße und gute Besserung.

Ach und du könntest ihm anbieten, dass ich für ihn seine Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen abgeben könnte. Falls er mag, kann er meine Mitschriften vom Unterricht haben", sagte Luna zu Hermine. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Wahrsagen zusammen habt. Aber ja, ich werde es ihm anbieten", erwiderte Hermine. „Das hat sich so ergeben. Wahrsagen ist als UTZ-Kurs sehr schlecht besucht, hat mir Professor Treawlany gesagt. Es kommt nur ein Kurs zustande. Das Interesse scheint sehr gering zu sein, aber das ist ja auch verständlich, nicht jeder hat die Gabe sich für die andere Welt zu öffnen. Deshalb wundert mich das bei Draco. In Reinblutfamilien kommt das schon recht oft vor, dass die andere Welt zumindest gespürt wird. Draco ist vor allem in Traumdeutung gut", erklärte die Ravenclaw. „Habt ihr gelernt, dass sich die andere Welt oder was auch immer eher Reinblütern offenbart? Also ich finde das alles Quatsch. Da gibt es keine Fakten, ich bleibe lieber bei alte Runen und Arithmantik. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass Draco Wahrsagen belegt, ich hätte ihn gar nicht so eingeschätzt", sagte Hermine. „Ja, so etwas in der Art, Reinblüter sollen empfänglicher sein. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hat er in der Kristallkugel gesehen, dass er glücklich werden soll und er sich verlieben wird. Er ist wirklich gut", meinte Luna. „In Arithmantik ist er auch gut, fast so gut wie ich."

„Weißt du Hermine, was ich mich schon lange gefragt habe. Warum du nicht nach Ravenclaw gekommen bist. Ich sehe immer wieder wie du mit andern umgehst. Auch die Situation mit Draco in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung dieses Jahr war sehr typisch für dich. Wie du zusammen mit Harry und Ron letztes Jahr die schwierige Zeit überstanden hast - da sehe ich die Gryffindor in dir", sagte die Ravenclaw.

„Luna, wollen wir zusammen für die UTZ-Prüfungen lernen? Ich mag nicht alleine üben und Harry fängt erst auf die letzte Minute an. Langsam hab ich's echt aufgegeben. Wir können Ginny noch fragen. Wenn es Draco wieder besser geht, möchte er vielleicht auch mit uns lernen", schlug Hermine vor. „Klar, das können wir machen, dann haben wir genug Zeit um alles nochmal durch zu gehen.

Du magst ihn, oder?" „Er ist so anders, als ich gedacht habe. Er war immer dieser arrogante Idiot. Er hat jede Möglichkeit genutzt um Harry oder mich fertig zu machen. Er hat sich verändert, er ist so witzig, so hilfsbereit, so gefühlvoll, so wunderbar, so unglaublich. Luna, ich befürchte… ich befürchte ich mag ihn - sehr sogar -", stammelte Hermine und wurde rot. „Ich weiß Hermine, ich weiß. Das musst du nicht mir sagen, sondern ihm", riet Luna ihr. „Nein, das kann ich nicht er wird mich auslachen oder was auch immer. Luna, ich bin mit ihm befreundet, das will ich nicht kaputt machen. Er mag mich nicht so, wie ich ihn mag. Ich bin für ihn allerhöchstens eine gute Freundin. Außerdem kennen wir uns zu wenig lange. Du weißt schon was ich meine. Er ist anders oder vielleicht ist er nicht anders und wir haben es einfach nicht erkannt. Ach Luna, das ist alles so kompliziert und ich weiß nicht warum ich dir das alles erzähle. Nein, ich kann das nicht, ich habe noch nie über meine Gefühle gesprochen. Doch ein oder zweimal mit Harry, aber das ist etwas anderes, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Die Gefühle für Draco überfordern mich. Luna, das macht mich verrückt. Meinst du wirklich, ich sollte es ihm sagen? Nein, das kann ich nicht, aber ich würde es gerne. Was soll ich nur machen?", fragte Hermine hysterisch. „Tu uns einen Gefallen und sprich mit ihm", sagte Luna, stand auf und verließ Hermine. Die Gryffindor blickte unsicher durch die Halle, dann erhob auch sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Draco. Das Buch, welches sie mitnehmen wollte, hatte sie ganz vergessen.

„Da bist du ja schon wieder", begrüßte Draco sie. „Ich kann wieder gehen. Magst du, dass ich wieder gehe?" Hermine war unsicher, total unsicher, dass fiel Draco sofort auf. „Nein, ich möchte gerne, dass du hier bleibst", erwiderte und versuchte beruhigend zu klingen. „Möchtest du das wirklich, weil sonst gehe ich wieder?", fragte sie erneut. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Setz dich Hermine. Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen. „Nichts, alles ist gut. Nein wirklich, es ist alles gut", meinte sie, strich sich nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr und ließ sich neben den Stuhl vor seinem Bett sinken. Ihre Augen flogen zwischen allen möglichen Gegenständen hin und her, nur Draco konnte sie nicht ansehen.

Draco setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Er stand auf, um sich dann vor sie hin zu hocken und ihre Hände zwischen seine zu nehmen. „Hermine, bitte sag mir, was passiert ist", forderte er sie auf. Hermine stand auf und lief im Mittelgang auf und ab. „Draco, ich wollte dir sagen… also, ich meine… Ach ich kann das einfach nicht. Also ich…", stammelte sie. „Bitte Hermine bleib stehen und sieh mich an", bat er sie. „Draco, ich… ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich es sagen sollen. Wie machen das andere nur immer?" Sie lief weiter den Gang hin und her. Als sie an Dracos Bett vorbei kam, griff er nach ihrem Arm und brachte sie so zum Stehen. Scheu blickte sie kurz zu ihm auf. „Hermine, bitte schau mich an", versuchte er es erneut. Doch sie wich seinem Blick weiterhin aus. Draco hob eine Hand an ihr Kinn, um es anzuheben, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Hermine hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, verharrte jedoch. Nach einem, für Hermine, unendlichen Augenblick kam Dracos Gesicht ihrem näher und schließlich lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. Als er den Kuss wieder löste hatte Hermine die Augen geschlossen. „Genau das wollte ich dir sagen", seufzte sie.

Die grosse Tür des Krankenflügels wurde geöffnet. „Guten Tag Miss Granger", grüßte Heaven zuerst Hermine. „Guten Tag Professor", erwiderte diese, konnte ihren Blick jedoch nicht von Draco nehmen. „Guten Tag Mister Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, geht es ihnen schon wieder besser", sagte Heaven zu Draco und blickte wissend zwischen ihren Schützlingen hin und her. „Ja, es geht mir schon viel besser", sagte Draco, schaute dabei jedoch immer noch Hermine an. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Heavens Lippen. Sie hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht, als Hermine kreidebleich in ihr Büro gestolpert war und dort zusammenbrach. „Mister Malfoy, sofort zurück ins Bett! Was fällt Ihnen nur ein", durchbrach Madam Pomfrey die Stille, als sie aus ihrem Büro kam und sah, dass Draco aufgestanden war. „Guten Tag", grüßte Heaven nun auch die Heilerin. „Guten Tag, Professor", erwiderte diese und scheuchte Draco zurück in sein Bett. „Wie ich sehe geht es ihm schon besser", wandte sich Heaven wieder an Madam Pomfrey. „Ja, was aber nicht heißt, dass er das Bett verlassen darf", sagte sie und die letzten Worte galten wohl eher Draco, als Heaven. „Das sind ja gute Nachrichten", meinte Heaven. Hermine hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Dracos Bettkante gesetzt. „Nun, dann werde ich mich wieder auf den Weg machen. Einen schönen Tag noch", verabschiedete Heaven sich.


	25. Ich bin deine Tante

Ich bin deine Tante

Heaven begab sich nach dem Besuch im Krankenflügel in ihre Wohnung. Dort angekommen öffnete sie die Fenster, damit etwas von der warmen, reinen Luft in ihre Räume gelangen konnte, während sie ihr Projekt weiter ausarbeiten wollte. Sie holte die Bücher aus ihrem Regal und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Dann nahm sie Pergament aus einer Schublade und begann mit der Feder in der Hand das oberste Buch durchzublättern und machte sich hier und da Notizen. So verfuhr sie auch mit den anderen Büchern. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Tür und riss sie aus ihrer Konzentration. Vor Schreck hätte sie beinahe die Feder fallen lassen.

Sie erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Da stand Melchior. „Hallo Heaven, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir bei dem schönen Wetter draußen einen Spaziergang machen wollen?", meinte Melchior. „Ich denke es sollte nichts dagegen sprechen, wenn ich einfach einmal nichts mache und mit einem guten Freund über die Ländereien schlendere", stimmte sie zu. Er lächelte leicht.  
„Es freut mich und ich staune immer wieder, dass du dich so sehr um das Wohlergehen der Schüler kümmerst. Woher weißt du so viel über die psychischen Probleme dieser Kinder? Es interessiert mich, warum du überhaupt so viel Fachliteratur darüber besitzest", fragte Melchior.

„Naja, du musst wissen, ich hatte es nicht immer leicht in meinem Leben. Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben, mein Vater einige Jahre später. Zum Glück haben sich meine zwölf Jahre ältere Schwester und ihr zukünftiger Mann um mich gekümmert. Meine Schwester war achtzehn als mein Vater starb und somit in der Welt der Zauberer volljährig. So war sie berechtigt, sich mir anzunehmen. Leider mussten auch die beiden viel zu früh sterben. Anschliessend wurde ich von einem alten Zauberer-Ehepaar adoptiert, welches sich in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen hat. Schon wieder sollte ich kein Glück haben. Die beiden starben bei einem Autounfall. Nach dieser Tragödie habe ich meine besten Freunde Adam und Paul kennengelernt. Ich muss am Tag nach dem Unfall furchtbar ausgesehen haben. Ich kam aus dem Krankenhaus, hatte die ganze Nacht durch geweint und hatte gebetet, dass die beiden überleben. Um ein Uhr nachts überbrachte man mir die Nachricht, dass die Ärzte meinen Adoptiveltern nicht mehr helfen konnten. Ich war am Ende. Ich wollte vergessen wer ich war und meine ganze schreckliche Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen. Adam und Paul haben sich völlig selbstverständlich um mich gekümmert und haben sich um mich bemüht. Dank und mit ihrer Hilfe habe ich es geschafft, langsam wieder Fuss zu fassen, das Leben in die Hand zu nehmen und über all die fürchterlichen Ereignisse hinweg zu kommen. Genau das möchte ich bei unseren Schülern auch erreichen. Sie sollen lernen, ihre Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren und ebenfalls die Fehler, die sie gemacht haben. Nur so werden sie wachsen und ihre Zukunft meistern können", erzählte Heaven.

Melchior war über den Bericht seiner Kollegin völlig schockiert. „Das ist grausam, es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich so unglaublich neugierig war. Ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum du dich so sehr um die Schüler bemühst", meinte er betroffen. „Ich komme heute damit klar, ich rede zwar immer noch nicht gern darüber, aber es war mir wichtig, dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin", erwiderte sie. Sie verließen das Schloss und betraten die Ländereien. „Außerdem hat eine meiner Freundinnen sich damals dafür entschieden, magische Therapeutin zu werden. Ich habe ihr vor einigen Tagen geschrieben und warte auf eine Antwort", meinte Heaven. Melchior nickte nur.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis Heaven abrupt stehen blieb. „Ich muss ihm unbedingt erzählen wer ich bin", murmelte sie, aber Melchior hatte sie verstanden. „Wem musst du was erzählen?", wollte er - neugierig wie er war - von ihr wissen. „Harry", erwidert sie auf die Frage. „Harry? Harry Potter?", fragte er erstaunt. „Ja genau der Harry", sagte Heaven. „Und wer genau bist du?" „Ich bin seine Tante, Lily war meine Schwester. Bitte versprich mir, dass du keinem davon erzählst!" „Hoch und heilig versprochen. Ich glaube es nicht, du bist Lily Potters Schwester und Harry Potters Tante, das ist nicht zu fassen", staunte Melchior. „Ich muss es ihm jetzt sofort sagen! Da vorne sitzt er", sagte sie und deutete auf Harry, der zusammen mit Hermine auf einer Bank am See saß.

„Harry, könnte ich dich einen kurzen Moment sprechen?", fragte sie, als sie neben ihm stehen blieb. Melchior hatte sich unauffällig ins Schloss zurückgezogen. „Alleine?", wollte er wissen. „Es sind persönliche Informationen, aber du kannst gerne bleiben, Hermine", antwortete sie, als sich Hermine schon erhoben hatte und gehen wollte. Hermine setzte sich wieder. „Harry, erinnerst du dich noch als ihr - du und Hermine - das letzte Mal bei mir gewesen seid? Ich wollte dir etwas Wichtiges erzählen. Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich neben deiner Mutter gewohnt habe. Das habe ich nicht - ich habe im gleichen Haus gewohnt. Lily war meine große Schwester. Harry, ich bin deine Tante", erzählte Heaven.

„Ich… nein, das kann ich nicht glauben", flüsterte Harry und seine Stimme zitterte. „Doch Harry, es ist wahr", meinte Heaven. Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Harry, sie hat die gleichen Augen wie du, sie hat das gleiche Lächeln und sie hat dasselbe große Herz. Ich habe es schon damals bemerkt, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Doch Harry es muss die Wahrheit sein", mischte sich Hermine ein. Harry schluchzte auf. „Das… das… ich bin überwältigt. Du bist meine Tante?", stotterte Harry. „Ja Harry, ich bin deine Tante, Tante Heaven. Aber um Gottes Willen, das hört sich ja an, als wäre ich steinalt, bitte nenne mich einfach nur Heaven, wenn wir alleine sind", sagte sie.

„Nimmst du mich bitte in den Arm? Ich komme mir zwar vor wie ein kleines Kind, aber ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", fragte Harry leise. „Natürlich", sagte Heaven sanft und schloss den schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann in ihre Arme. Beruhigend streichelte sie ihm über den Rücken. „Harry, ich bleibe bei dir, wir sind eine Familie auf immer und ewig", flüsterte sie. „Danke", murmelte er. Hermine konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten und schluchzte leise auf. „Das ist so wunderschön. Harry, das habe ich mir immer für dich gewünscht. Jetzt hast du endlich eine nette, echte und liebenswerte Verwandtschaft", meinte sie leise. „Hermine, du gehörst auch dazu! Du wirst immer meine Schwester bleiben", sagte er und schloss Hermine in eine Umarmung.  
Als die drei gemächlich ins Schloss zurückkehrten, lag eine tiefe Ruhe und Glückseligkeit auf ihren Gesichtern. Die Sonne strahlte über die Ländereien und die Natur leuchtete in ihren wunderschönsten Farben.

In der Eingangshalle begegnete sie Severus Snape. „Schönen guten Tag Herr Kollege", trällerte Heaven ihm fröhlich entgegen. „Schön?", brummte dieser grimmig zurück und ging weiter, ohne den drei glücklichen Menschen groß Beachtung zu schenken.


	26. Erinnerungen

Erinnerungen

Im Nu waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Hermine hatte Draco jeden Tag im Krankenflügel besucht, meistens alleine, manchmal auch in Begleitung von Luna oder Harry.

Severus hatte das Fach Zaubertränke wieder übernommen und die meisten Schüler hatten mehr oder weniger ohne große Umstände den neuen, alten Professor akzeptiert. Er selber war vom Lerneifer seiner Schüler überrascht und freute sich ganz, ganz tief in seinem Inneren darüber.

Heaven arbeitete so oft wie möglich an ihrem Projekt und war fast damit fertig. Die, für alle Schüler eingeführte Stunde, in welcher die Geschehnisse des Krieges besprochen und aufgearbeitet werden sollten, hatte leider nicht den nötigen Erfolg gebracht. Diese Tatsache bestärkte Heaven, noch intensiver an ihrem Projekt zu arbeiten.

Nach zwei Wochen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel, sollte Draco heute entlassen werden. Der Grund für seinen Zusammenbruch war immer noch nicht gefunden, jedoch konnte und wollte Madam Pomfrey den blonden Slytherin nicht noch länger auf der Krankenstation behalten.

Draco erwachte gerade, als er die schlanke Gestalt neben seinem Krankenbett wahrnahm. Die Sonne fiel durch das hohe Fenster auf Hermines Haar und ließ es goldig schimmern. Er lächelte selig, als er seine Freundin beobachtete. Seine Freundin - es fühlte sich immer noch merkwürdig an, von Hermine als seiner Freundin zu denken. Aber das war sie ja nun mal.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte er verschlafen, „ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du heute nicht kommen brauchst." „Ja, schon, aber ich musste dich einfach sehen", lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an. Schritte nährten sich und Madam Pomfrey trat ans Bett. „So Mister Malfoy, hier sind ihre Sachen, ziehen sie sich an und dann dürfen sie in die große Halle zum Frühstücken gehen", sagte die Heilerin.  
Draco sprang förmlich aus seinem Bett, zog sich in Windeseile an und verließ zusammen mit Hermine den Krankenflügel. Das junge Paar begegnete Heaven auf dem Flur. Diese musste über das Glück, welches die beiden ausstrahlten, lächeln. Sie ging davon aus, dass der junge Mister Malfoy sie heute noch in ihren Räumlichkeiten aufsuchen würde. Ihre Gedanken kreisten weiterhin um ihn, als sie die Bibliothek betrat.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Severus fragte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit, an was für einem Projekt die blonde junge Frau arbeitete. Er hatte in letzter Zeit vermehrt mitbekommen, wie sie sich in der großen Halle leise flüsternd mit der Schulleiterin unterhalten hatte. Seit etwa einer Woche versuchte er heraus zu bekommen, was Heaven plante. Allerdings hatte er noch nicht den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt und nahm an, dass er auch heute mit seiner Recherche nicht weiterkommen würde. So beschloss er, ebenfalls in die Bücherei zu gehen, um vielleicht einige Informationen zu erhalten. Heaven bewegte sich langsam durch die Buchreihen, zog einige Bücher heraus, blätterte kurz in ihnen und stellte sie wieder zurück.

Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick an einem Buchrücken mit dem Titel „Magie und Trauma" hängen. Sie zog es aus dem Regal und stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass es eine ihrer Schulfreundinnen geschrieben hatte und zwar genau diejenige, der sie eine Eule geschickt hatte und auf deren Antwort sie immer noch wartete. Sie nahm das Buch mit und legte es der Leiterin der Bibliothek auf den Tresen.

Madam Pince notierte sich den Titel und Heavens Namen und gab das Buch an sie zurück. „Schönen Tag noch, Professor", sagte sie freundlich. „Das wünsche ich ihnen auch", erwiderte Heaven und verließ die Bibliothek. Servus, vom Gespräch der beiden Damen angelockt, trat aus einer der Bücherreihen und stellte fest, dass Heaven gerade dabei war, die Bücherei zu verlassen. Er wollte ihr folgen, doch irgendetwas Unbestimmtes hinderte ihn dran, er seufzte leise und blickte sich in der Bücherei um.

Dort hinten am Tisch, vor dem großen Fenster, an dem nur zwei Stühle standen, hatte er manchmal mit Lily gesessen. Er dachte nicht gern an diese Zeit zurück, als er unsterblich in die Rothaarige verliebt war. Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum er nicht früher mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Er war feige gewesen und hatte sich nicht getraut. Er lächelte, als er an jenen besonderen Tag dachte, an dem er… „Severus reiß dich zusammen!", mahnte er sich in Gedanken. Er setzte seine gleichgültige, kalte Maske wieder auf, wandte seinen Blick vom Fensterplatz ab und verließ die Bücherei.

Er realisierte gar nicht, dass er den Weg an Heavens Räumen vorbei wählte. Erst als er die leisen Töne eines Flügels wahrnahm, merkte er, wo er sich befand. Er verstand nicht wieso, aber die junge Frau kam ihm bekannt vor. Bereits als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er sich sicher, der Frau schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sie erinnerte ihn sehr an Lily. Seit sie seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte, begann er mehr und mehr über sich und Lily nachzudenken. Es verwirrte ihn, als er feststellen musste, dass seine Liebe zu Lily nicht mehr so tief war wie früher.

Dass er immer noch auf dem Flur vor Heavens Räumen stand, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er angesprochen wurde.  
„Guten Tag Onkel Severus", sagte Draco verwundert und registrierte ein seltenes Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Onkels. „Guten Tag Draco", sagte dieser und schien aus seinen Gedanken aufzuschrecken, denn sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Draco stutzte, denn das Verhalten seines Onkels kam ihm mehr als merkwürdig vor. Jedoch beschloss er, ihn nicht darauf an zu sprechen, weil er wusste, dass Severus sehr heftig reagieren würde. Allerdings nahm er sich vor, seinen Onkel gut im Auge zu behalten. Dann ging er auf die Räume zu, hinter deren Tür man die wundervollen Töne des Flügels vernehmen konnte.

Draco klopfte an, die Töne verstummten, Schritte waren zu hören und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Guten Tag Mister Malfoy, ich habe sie schon erwartet, kommen sie doch herein", begrüßte Heaven den blonden Slytherin. Bevor sie die Tür hinter dem jungen Mann schloss, fiel ihr Blick auf Severus.  
„Guten Tag, Severus", grüßte sie auch ihn und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Guten Tag, Miss Adam", erwiderte dieser. Draco erhaschte einen Blick auf seinen Onkel und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er die Augen seines Onkels kurz aufblitzen sah.  
Allerdings war ihm ein zweiter Blick auf seinen Onkel vergönnt, denn Heaven hatte die Tür zu ihren Räumen bereits wieder geschlossen. Konnte es sein, dass sein Onkel die junge Frau mochte? Nein, er verwarf diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Sonne ihm einen Streich gespielt und war dafür verantwortlich, dass die Augen seines Onkels kurz aufgeblitzt hatten oder er hatte sich komplett vertan und es war ihm nur so vorgekommen als ob. Allerdings könnte er seinen Onkel gut verstehen. Auch er war zu Beginn des Jahres von der jungen Professorin sehr angetan gewesen.


	27. Grüne Augen wecken Erinnerungen

Grüne Augen wecken Erinnerungen

„Ist er immer so?", fragte Heaven und blickte auf die verschlossene Tür. „Meistens und wenn er anders ist, dann nur im Privaten. Sie müssen wissen, er ist mein Patenonkel", erwiderte Draco. „Früher war er nicht so", murmelte Heaven leise, dennoch hatte Draco jedes Wort klar und deutlich vernommen. „Woher wissen sie das? Kennen sie ihn schon länger?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen. „Ja… also eigentlich nein…, ich habe gehört, er sei früher anders gewesen", sagte sie.

Ihr Blick glitt in weite Ferne und Draco beschloss, sie nicht weiter zu stören. Leise setzte er sich aufs Sofa und beobachtete Heaven. Er musste wirklich zugeben, sie hatte etwas Besonderes an sich. Die Art und Weise wie sie auf die Menschen zuging und Hilfe anbot, diese Eigenschaften hatte er eigentlich nur bei Harry und Hermine bisher beobachtet. Hermine, er musste kurz lächeln, ja sie war einfach fantastisch. Er stutzte kurz und rief sich das Gesicht von Harry in Erinnerung. Die Augen - wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte Harry dieselben Augen wie Heaven oder zumindest sehr ähnliche.  
Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als sich Heaven neben ihn setzte und ihn ansprach. „Nun Mister Malfoy, ich hoffe es ist für sie in Ordnung, wenn wir diese Unterhaltung etwas persönlicher gestalten, ich bin Heaven und sagen sie ruhig ‚du' zu mir", begann sie. „Gut, Heaven, ich bin Draco und für sie… äh dich gilt das Gleiche", erwiderte er.

Einen Augenblick blieb Severus noch vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen und starrte sie an, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Räumen machte. Es erstaunte ihn, wie höflich die junge Kollegin immer mit ihm umging, obwohl er sich ihr gegenüber wie ein Ekelpaket benahm. Irgendetwas - er war sich nicht im Klaren was, faszinierte ihn an ihr. Wahrscheinlich war es ihre positive Lebenseinstellung. Ihre Weltanschauung war lebendig, farbig, froh, bejahend - aber niemals schwarz. Diese Art erinnerte ihn sehr an Lily. Er seufzte. Seine Gedanken kehrten an den Punkt zurück, an dem er sich selber in der Bücherei ermahnt hatte, nicht weiter zu denken. Er lächelte, als er an diesen besonderen Tag zurück dachte. Lily hatte damals nervös vor ihm gestanden und sich die schönen roten Haare immer und immer wieder hinters Ohr geschoben.

 _-Rückblick-_

 _„Lily, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Severus die Rothaarige. „Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es dir sagen soll", murmelte sie. „Sag es einfach, ich werde dir zuhören und dich nicht unterbrechen", meinte Severus. „Severus es ist… ich mag dich", stammelte sie. „Das weiß ich doch, ich mag dich doch auch", erwiderte er. „Du wolltest doch nichts sagen", lächelte sie und strich sich dann zum zehnten Mal die Haare hinters Ohr. „Ok, ich bin jetzt still." „Also Servus, ich mag dich, mehr als man einen Freund oder eine Freundin mögen sollte", sagte sie leise und blickte vor sich auf den Boden. Severus wusste im ersten Moment nicht wie ihm geschah. „Lily… ich… das freut mich und macht mich sehr glücklich, ich mag dich auch auf diese Art", erwiderte er schließlich leise. Lily blickte auf und er erkannte das Strahlen in ihren Augen, das er so sehr mochte. Sie trat ganz nahe an ihn heran und legte zart und vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streifte ganz leicht mit ihren Lippen die seinen._

 _-Rückblick Ende-  
_

Severus fuhr sich leicht mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn… Er unterbrach den Gedanken und versuchte ihn in den letzten Winkel seines Gehirns zu verbannen. „Beherrsch dich, Severus", ermahnte er sich selber leise.  
Aus seinem Bücherregal zog er ein Buch hervor, und begann zu lesen. Bisher konnte ihn diese Tätigkeit immer ablenken. Doch dieses Mal wollte es nicht klappen. Schon nach der ersten Seite schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er Heaven gesehen hatte. Das erste was ihm damals an ihr aufgefallen war, waren ihre unglaublich grünen Augen, die ihn so sehr an die von Lily erinnerten.  
Der Kuss, den er damals von Lily erhalten hatte, war leider der einzige gewesen. Die Vorkommnisse von damals taten ihm immer noch in der Seele weh. Am Tag nach ihrem ersten Kuss hatte er sie mit James gesehen. Dieser hatte ihr etwas erzählt und sie musste laut darüber lachen. Severus wusste noch genau, wie sehr er James in dem Moment hasste. Vor allem wie James seine Lily anhimmelte, hatte ihn rasend eifersüchtig gemacht.  
Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem er die beiden beobachtet hatte, lief ihm James über den Weg. Dieser trieb wie immer seine Spielchen mit ihm. Doch dieses Mal wehrte er sich. Natürlich kam Lily genau in dem Moment vorbei und war schockiert, wie Severus mit James umging. Das Vorspiel hatte sie leider verpasst, so dass sie einen völlig falschen Schluss aus dieser Streiterei zog.

Ganze zwei Wochen sprach sie nicht mehr mit ihm. Nach dieser Zeit des Schweigens war zwischen ihnen etwas zerbrochen, das sich nie wieder gut machen liess. Lily hatte sich immer mehr von ihm ab und James zu gewandt. Severus fühlte sich immer mehr zu den dunklen Künsten hingezogen. Als er dann erfuhr, dass Lily mit James ausging, verlor er fast den Boden unter den Füssen. Kurz darauf folgte der Tag, der ihn und Lily für immer entzweite. Bis heute weiss er nicht, welcher Teufel ihn damals geritten hatte, als er ‚Schlammblut' zu ihr sagte. Immer und immer wieder versuchte er nach diesem Vorfall mit ihr zu reden. Sie liess jedoch ihn nie mehr an sich heran.

Langsam kehrte er aus seiner Vergangenheit wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück. Er schlug das Buch zu, das in seinem Schoss geruht hatte und stellte es im Bücherregal auf seinen Platz zurück.

Er schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde. Deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Dort setzte er sich an seinen angestammten Platz. Kurz danach betrat Heaven die Halle.

Es sollte Frauen verboten werden, solche Röcke zu tragen, vor allem, wenn sie darin so gut aussahen, dachte er sich, als er Heaven dabei beobachtete, wie sie auf den Lehrertisch zuschritt. „Guten Abend", grüßte Heaven freundlich.  
„Wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Heaven", sagte Severus und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass er seine junge Kollegin zum ersten Mal, seit sie an der Schule war, mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Diese sah ihn nur kurz erstaunt an, und setzte sich ohne weitere Worte.


	28. Diskriminierung und andere Probleme

Diskriminierung und andere Probleme

„Minerva, ist es wohl möglich, dass Adam und Paul hierher zu Besuch kommen können?", wandte sich Heaven an die Schulleiterin. „Ich denke, dass es kein Problem sein sollte", erwiderte diese.

Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich und herein kamen Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Draco. Der Held der Zauberwelt hielt die Hand seiner rothaarigen Freundin. Neben Harry ging Draco und dieser hatte seine Hand in deren von Hermine liegen. Sofort ging ein Flüstern durch die große Halle. Vielen war das kleine Detail aufgefallen, was die Gryffindor und den Slytherin verband. Denjenigen denen es nicht aufgefallen war, wurden von ihren Sitznachbarn darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Nur einer bekam nichts davon mit und das war Ron.

Die Vier steuerten lachend auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Gerade als sie sich am Tisch nieder ließen, blickte Ron auf und sein Blick viel genau auf die ineinander verschlungenen Hände von Hermine und Draco. Er sprang von seinem Platz auf und hielt auf die kleine Gruppe zu.  
„Schlangen sind hier nicht geduldet", fauchte Ron Draco an. Hermine wollte sich erheben, doch Draco hinderte sie daran, indem er ihr die Hand beschwichtigend auf den Oberschenkel legte. „Lass deine schmutzigen Finger von Hermine" zischte Ron. Draco musterte seien Finger ausgiebig.  
„Also ich finde nicht, dass meine Finger schmutzig sind", meinte er dann. „Du weisst genau was ich meine, Schlange", sagte Ron und der Hass in seinen Augen zeigte deutlich, dass er Draco gerne an die Gurgel gegangen wäre. „Hör auf, Ron", versuchte Harry schlichtend einzugreifen. Das hätte er wohl lieber sein lassen sollen, denn nun richtet sich Rons Hass auch gegen ihn.  
„Von dir lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen, ich habe mal gedacht, dass du mein bester Freund wärst. Malfoy plant nur dich zu einem neuen Voldemort zu machen", schrie Ron dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen.  
„Ronald Weasley, so redest du nicht mit Harry. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann wären neben Fred, Tonks und Remus noch viel mehr Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Voldemort würde weiterhin sein Unheil verbreiten und wir würden immer noch in Angst und Schrecken leben. Harry könnte nie so werden wie Voldemort gewesen ist", erhob Ginny ihre Stimme.  
„Du auch! Mum und Dad werden Augen machen, wenn ich ihnen davon erzähle", meinte der Rothaarige trotzig.  
„Weißt du Ron", mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein, „ich habe gedacht du würdest vielleicht noch zur Vernunft kommen und sehen, dass Draco nicht so ist, wie du immer gedacht hast. Ich hatte ehrlich Hoffnung, aber ich war so dumm daran zu glauben. Immer, wirklich immer, gibst du anderen die Schuld, dabei solltest du sie öfter mal bei dir suchen, denn dort liegt sie so oft. Lass uns in Zukunft einfach in Ruhe, denn das was du gerade machst, ist das wogegen Harry und so viele andere gekämpft haben, gegen Diskriminierung. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir Ronald. Eins muss ich noch los werden: Ich bin froh, dass ich gemerkt habe wie du wirklich bist, bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre", sagte Hermine und die Kälte in ihrer Stimme ließ viele ihre Köpfe ducken. Noch nie hatte man die Musterschülerin mit dem großen Herz, die in jedem das Gute sah, so reden hören. Eine Weile starrte Ron Hermine an, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ die Halle. Erschrocken blickte Heaven Hermine an. Eine unglaublich bedrückende Stille hatte sich über die große Halle gelegt.

„Essen sie doch weiter", forderte die Schulleiterin die Schüler nach einigen Augenblicken auf. „Bei Merlin", hörte Heaven Melchior neben sich sagen.  
„Es war nicht anders zu erwarten, dass es früher oder später zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen würde", meinte Heaven an Melchior gewandt. „Ach ja und woher wollen sie das so genau wissen?", mischte sich Severus ein. „Nennen sie es weibliche Intuition oder wie auch immer sie wollen, Severus. Mir jedoch war bewusst, dass es zum Eclat kommen musste", sagte Heaven und lächelte Severus an. Dieser wusste drauf nichts zu erwidern und wandte sich wieder ab. „Minerva, ich werde in einigen Tagen mit dem Projekt fertig sein", sagte Heaven zu Minerva.

„Das ist ja mal eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist, dann würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir diesen Abend gemeinsam ausklingen lassen könnten und sie mir schon mal im Vorab von der Überlegungen erzählen", schlug Minerva vor. „Ich denke, dass sollte sich einrichten lassen", überlegte Heaven, „ich müsste nur nach dem Essen meine Unterlangen holen und könnte ich mich direkt auf den Weg zu ihnen machen." „Das Passwort lautet ‚Qudditch'", sagte Minerva, bevor sie sich vom Tisch erhob, sich verabschiedete und allen einen schönen Abend wünschte.

„Miss McAdam wären sie so gütig und könnten mir die Kartoffeln reichen?", wurde Heaven von Severus gefragt. „Waren wir nicht eben schon beim Heaven, werter Kollege?", wollte Heaven von Severus wissen, als sie ihm die Kartoffeln reichte. „Sie sind unverbesserlich, wissen Sie das Heaven?", meinte Severus, mit einer besonderen Betonung auf dem ‚Heaven'. „Nein, aber danke, dass Sie es mir sagen Severus", erwiderte Heaven.  
Kurz darauf erhob sich Severus. „Warten Sie auf mich", forderte Heaven ihn auf und wunderte sich, als er wirklich wartete, bis sie aufgestanden war. „Nun, was wollen Sie noch von mir?", wollte Severus wissen. „Ihnen einfach ein kleines bisschen Gesellschaft leisten, bevor sie wieder in ihren Kerker verschwinden", lächelte Heaven und Servus konnte nicht anders, als sie in dem Augenblick ganz genau zu beobachten. Ihr blondes Haar, welches sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, glänzte golden im Schein der Kerzen und ihre grünen Augen schienen zu leuchten.  
Es fiel ihm schwer seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen und er hoffte, dass keiner bemerkt hatte, wie er für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Beherrschung verloren hatte. „Dann tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können", meinte er und ging den Mittelgang hinunter. Einige der Schüler beobachteten das Schauspiel gebannt. Unter ihnen war auch Draco, der sich fragte, ob es wirklich so sein könnte, wie er annahm. Er beschloss seinen Paten Onkel und auch Heaven in nächster Zeit etwas besser im Auge zu behalten.

„Ich hatte gehofft Sie könnten mir sagen, ob die Klassen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit unterrichtet wurden?" Severus blickt Heaven einen Augenblick abschätzend an. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig überrascht war, als ich erfuhr, wie weit sie im Stoff schon gekommen waren. Allerdings wären die Klassen unter meiner Aufsicht noch weiter vorangekommen", antwortete er.  
Wenn er ausgesprochen hätte, was er gedacht hatte, dann wäre diese Aussage noch positiver gewesen. Er war tatsächlich sehr überrascht gewesen, wie weit die junge Kollegin im Stoff gekommen war und musste sich eingestehen, dass die Schüler erstaunlich aufmerksam waren.  
Selbst denen, die sonst üblicherweise Fehler beim Brauen machten, schienen auf einmal sehr genau zu wissen, was sie machen mussten. Die Schüler aus dem ersten Jahrgang hatten scheinbar alle, zumindest die ersten Kapitel, des Tränkebuchs gelesen. Selbst die Beurteilungen seiner Kollegin waren erstaunlich streng gewesen und reichten an seine eigenen heran.  
Aber das alles hätte er nicht zugeben können.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend", verabschiedete sich Heaven. Severus schreckte überrascht aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Den wünsche ich Ihnen auch", gab er schließlich zurück, bevor er schnell in Richtung der Kerkertreppe verschwand. „Severus, ich mag Sie, auch wenn der Umgang mit ihnen manchmal echt schwierig ist", rief Heaven ihm noch nach. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute zu ihr zurück. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er mit dieser Äußerung anfangen sollte. Einfach weiter gehen dachte er und machte das auch.

„Er mag sie auch, mehr als er jemals zu geben würde", sagte eine Stimme hinter Heaven. Etwas erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah Draco aus der Dunkelheit des Gangs kommen. „Ich weiß", meinte Heaven, „aber das Problem ist, dass er das selber auch endlich bemerken soll." „Das wird er noch, glauben sie mir. Sie sind eine fantastische Frau und ich muss gestehen, dass ich sie zu Beginn des Schuljahrs sehr interessant fand", erwiderte Draco. Heaven lächelte. „Ich muss weiter", verabschiedete Draco sich.


	29. Reiten, Tanzen, Schwimmen,

Reiten, Tanzen, Schwimmen und andere Aktivitäten

Nachdem Heaven ihre Unterlagen geholt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Minervas Büro. „Qudditch", sagte sie, als sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier stand. Der Wasserspeier gab den Weg zur Treppe frei. Nachdem Heaven die erste Stufe betreten hatte, begann sich die Treppe in die Höhe zu winden. Oben angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür. Diese wurde ihr von einer lächelnden Schulleiterin geöffnet.

„Es freut mich endlich etwas über ihre neuen Ideen zu hören", meinte sie und bat Heaven einzutreten. „Ich hoffe, dass ich sie nicht enttäusche", erwiderte Heaven.  
„Sie können mich gar nicht enttäuschen, da sie die Einzige sind, die versucht, sich um das seelische Wohl der, von den Kriegswirren versehrten Schüler zu kümmern, obwohl sie selber den Krieg gar nicht miterlebt haben. Alleine dafür, ist das komplette Kollegium ihnen Respekt schuldig", wehrte Minerva ab, dann bot sie Heaven den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch an. Heaven setzte sich und breitete ihre Notizen vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Die Schulleiterin sah ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Nun, da ich selber oft genug geliebte Menschen verloren habe, weiß ich zumindest wie sich ein solcher Verlust anfühlt. Ich kann nur in Ansätzen versuchen zu verstehen, wie sich die Schüler fühlen. Ich hatte immer jemanden, der ein Auge auf mich geworfen hat, damit ich mich nicht in der Trauer verliere.

Daher habe ich mich orientiert, welche Möglichkeiten es gibt, um in einem solchen Fall zu helfen. Ich selber habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass mir der Umgang mit Pferden sehr gut hilft. Meine Adoptiveltern hatten einen Reiterhof, der nach ihrem Autounfall an mich überging. Das ist mir von meinen Liebsten geblieben und die Pferde haben mir über manches hinweg geholfen.

Aber auch die Menschen die sich um mich nach den Verlusten gekümmert haben, waren für mich in dieser Zeit eine große Stütze. Sie waren einfach da und haben mir zugehört und mich in den Arm genommen, wenn ich es nötig hatte.

Während der Durchsicht unterschiedlicher Fachwerke und Berichte wurde mir mehr und mehr klar, dass jeder Menschen seine eigene Methoden finden muss, um mit solchen Ereignissen umzugehen", fuhr Heaven mit ihrer Erzählung fort.  
Minerva nickte, als Heaven eine kurze Pause machte. „Fahren Sie fort", bat sie Heaven.  
„Da mir der Umgang mit Pferden geholfen hat, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, ob es die Möglichkeit gäbe, hier auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts ein kleines Gestüt aufzubauen. Ich nehme an, dass Sie sich dies bezüglich an das Ministerium wenden müssen. Wie ich vorher schon erwähnte, habe ich den Hof von meinen Adoptiveltern geerbt und könnte von dort die Pferde nehmen dann müsste nicht zusätzlich zu den Gebäuden noch Geld für die Pferde aufgewendet werden. Um den Reitunterricht könnte ich mich ebenfalls kümmern. Ich habe häufig Reitstunden auf meinem Hof gegeben", fuhr Heaven fort.

„Ich werde mich morgen direkt mit dem Zaubereiministerium in Verbindung setzen und fragen ob es möglich ist, ein kleines Gestüt auf dem Gelände zu bauen", warf Minerva dazwischen.

„Wenn sie sich an das Ministerium wenden, sollten Sie sich auch um die Errichtung einer Schwimmhalle und einer Sporthalle bemühen. Denn diese Aktivitäten habe ich ebenfalls als sehr effektiv eingestuft. In der Sporthalle würden neben Krafttraining auch Tanzstunden stattfinden. Des Weiteren wäre es gut, wenn ein Raum für musikalische Aktivitäten und Theaterspiel bereitgestellt würde", erweiterte Heaven.

„Es scheint, als hätten sie viele Veränderungen geplant. Sie müssen bedenken, dass das Budget unsere Schule beschränkt ist", gab Minerva zu bedenken. „Darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es den Schülern gut tun würde, wenn sie mithelfen könnten, die Projekte zu verwirklichen. Einige Schüler spielen vielleicht selber ein Instrument oder haben noch alte Instrumente zuhause, die keiner mehr braucht. Ungenutzte Instrumente könnten vielleicht gespendet werden. Da müssten wir uns an die Eltern der Schüler wenden.  
Den Musikraum könnten die Schüler auch selber gestalten, dann ist er nach ihren Vorstellungen eingerichtet und sie fühlen sich wohler.  
Schwieriger wird es da schon bei den Gebäuden die gebaut werden müssten, da fallen sehr schnell hohe Kosten an. Da habe ich mich schon ein wenig schlau gemacht. Das Ministerium hilft unter gewissen Voraussetzungen mit finanzieller Unterstützung. Ich denke, dass wir mit gut vorgebrachten Argumenten eine solche erhalten könnten.  
Auch könnte man bei Gringotts Bausparverträge abschliessen, welche man mit verschiedenen Aktivitäten wie Theater Aufführungen und ähnlichen Anlässen wieder abzahlen könnte. Zurzeit ist für die Schüler das Wichtigste, Ablenkung und ein Ziel vor Augen, auf das sie hinarbeiten können. Dabei werde neue Freundschaften entstehen und die Schüler werden von alleine anfangen mit andern Kameraden über ihre Probleme zu sprechen.  
Eine meiner Schulfreundinnen hat sich in diesem Gebiet weitergebildet und gibt Lehrgänge wie man mit solchen Situationen umgehen sollte. Ich habe mich bereits mit ihr in Verbindung gesetzt und sie gefragt, ob es ihr möglich wäre für einige Wochen hier an die Schule zu kommen, natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzungen, dass sie das OK dafür geben", schloss Heaven ihren Vortrag.  
„Ich sehe sie haben sich schon sehr ausführlich Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht und so wie sie das vorstellen, sollte das alles eigentlich wirklich machbar sein. Morgen werde ich mich auf jeden Fall mit Minister Shacklebolt in Verbindung setzten. Ist es möglich, dass sie mir dazu ihre Notizen zur Verfügung stellen?", meinte Minerva.

„Natürlich, ich wollte ihnen meine Notizen sowieso da lassen und habe sie deshalb bereits kopiert. Hier", sagte Heaven und reichte Minerva mehrere Schriftrollen, die sie zuvor zusammengerollt am Rande des Schreibtischs liegen hatte. „Ich freue mich darauf zu hören, wie das Ministerium zu meinen Ideen steht", lächelte Heaven.

„Bevor ich es vergesse möchte ich Ihnen danken, Heaven, dafür, dass sie so viel Zeit in das Wohl unserer Schüler investieren wollen und ich hoffe, dass viele der Kollegen ebenso hilfsbereit sind wie sie und sich einige ihrer Vorschläge annehmen um diese zu verwirklichen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Filius mit Freude an den musikalischen Projekten mitarbeiten wird. Vielleicht können wir ja sogar Severus dazu motivieren etwas zu machen. Soweit ich weiß, besitzt Severus zwei Pferde. Vielleicht können sie sich mit ihm die Reitstunden teilen", meinte die Schulleiterin und begann bereits im Kopf die Umsetzung dieses unglaublichen Projekts zu planen.  
Als die Uhr zwölf schlug wurde den beiden Frauen erst bewusst, wie lange sie sich über Heavens Idee unterhalten hatten. „Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg und wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Sonntag", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Heaven.

„Gut, dass sie mich daran erinnern. Die Vorstellung ihrer Idee im Ministerium muss wohl noch einen Tag warten. Sonntags hat das Ministerium geschlossen. Ich wünsche ihnen ebenfalls einen geruhsamen Abend und einen schönen Sonntag", damit entließ die Schulleiterin Heaven.


	30. Das Glück dieser Erde

Das Glück dieser Erde

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Heaven gegen neun Uhr wach. Heute würde sie schon einmal auf ihrem Hof vorbei schauen, um eine Vorentscheidung zu treffen, welche Pferde sie nach Hogwarts bringen würde, sollte ihre Idee als gut empfunden und das ‚OK' für den Bau eines Stalls gegeben werden.

Ausnahmsweise ließ sich Heaven von den Hauselfen das Frühstück in ihre Räume bringen.  
Nachdem dem Essen wühlte sie in ihrem Schrank nach ihren Reitsachen. Sie holte eine braune Reithose mit dunkelbraunen Einsätzen heraus und suchte noch einen dicken roten Pullover.  
Bevor sie ihre Räume verließ schlüpfte sie in ihre hellbraunen Reitstiefel und nahm eine Jacke vom Haken.

Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg. Als sie an der großen Halle vorbei kam, verließ Severus diese gerade. Severus schaute der Blonden nach, deren Haare wie immer zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten waren. Einen Augenblick starrte er noch auf die Tür der Eingangshalle, die sich hinter Heaven geschlossen hatte.

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Guten Morgen Draco", sagte er leicht knurrend und wandte sich seinem Patenkind zu. „Scheint, als hätte Professor McAdam das Gespräch mit der Schulleiterin heil überstanden. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie reitet. Du etwa?", begann Draco ein Gespräch. „Nein und ich wüsste auch nicht, was uns das angehen sollte", meinte Severus und verschwand mit rauschendem Umhang in Richtung Kerker. Draco lächelte nur. Es störte seinen Onkel, dass er ihn in Gedanken versunken erwischt hatte und er augenscheinlich nicht viel über Heaven wusste.  
Heaven war in der Zwischenzeit auf den Hof appariert und hatte ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Spind verstaut. Jetzt war sie auf dem Weg zu ihren Lieblingen. Schon von weitem konnte sie Mystery auf der Weide erkennen und in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe hielt sich auch Fairytale, Mysterys Fohlen, auf.  
Die Fliegenschimmelstute trabte an den Zaun, als sie Heaven erkannte, dicht gefolgt von ihrem braunen Fohlen.  
„Na ihr zwei Hübschen, ist lange her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Du bist aber groß geworden, Fairytale", sagte Heaven zuerst an beide gewandt und dann an das Stutenfohlen gerichtet. „Na dann wollen wir mal", fuhr sie fort, streifte Mystery das rote Knotenhalfter und Fairytale ein rotes Fohlenhalfter über.  
Danach nahm sie die beiden von der Weide und brachte Fairytale auf der Fohlenweide vorbei, auf der sie nun bald stehen würde, da sie nächstens von ihrer Mutter getrennt würde. Mit Mystery ging sie zum Putzplatz und machte sie fertig.  
Als die Stute fertig geputzt war, nahm Heaven den Sattel mit der roten Satteldecke und legte ihn auf Mysterys Rücken. Die Trense war, passend zu dem in hellbraun und dunkelbraun gehaltenen Sattel, ebenfalls braun. Dann befestigte sie noch das Vorderzeug.  
Anschließend führte sie Mystery zu den Hallen. Die größte Halle, war bereits von mehreren Reitern belegt und in der kleinen wurde ein Pferd longiert. Deshalb nahm Heaven die mittelgroße Halle, in welcher Hindernisse aufgebaut waren.  
Nachdem sie Mystery warm geritten hatte, begann sie mit ihrer Stute über die Hindernisse zu springen. „Schön dich auch mal wieder hier zu sehen", hörte sie eine Stimme und parierte Mystery durch. An der Band erkannte sie Amelia, eine Freundin aus Kindertagen, der sie die Betreuung des Hofes überlassen hatte. „Hallo Amelia. Es ist in der Tat eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal da war. Über zwei Monate etwa", erwiderte Heaven. „Ist aber nichts verloren gegangen", sagte Amelia und deutete auf die Hindernisse.  
„Pass auf, ich bin hier, weil ich wahrscheinlich einige der Pferd mitnehmen werde, an die Schule, an der ich jetzt arbeite. Es ist ein Internat, aber ich dachte, es wäre für die Schüler vielleicht ganz nett, wenn sie reiten lernen könnten, in ihrer Freizeit. Meinst du, du könntest mir bei der Auswahl helfen?", wollte Heaven von Amelia wissen.  
„Klar, gerne", erwiderte Amelia. Heaven stieg von Mystery ab und gab sie ausnahmsweise einem der Stallburschen, damit dieser sie Abritt und sich schließlich darum kümmern würde, das Mystery versorgt wird. „Adam und Paul waren vor ein paar Tagen hier", erwähnte Amelia, während sie den Ponystall betraten.  
„Vielleicht fahre ich nachher noch bei ihnen vorbei", überlegte Heaven. „Gute Idee", meinte Amelia. „Avalon, Anyway und Destin würde ich auf jeden Fall mitnehmen, da ich selber zu einem großen Teil in ihre Ausbildung involviert war. Desweitern würde ich gerne noch ein zwei Stuten mit Fohlen mitnehmen. Ich habe vorher Eillen und Amica auf der Stuten und Fohlen Weide stehen sehen, als ich Mystery und Fairytale geholt habe", sagte Heaven. „Das ist eine gute Idee, die Fohlen der beiden werden auch in einem Monat so alt sein, dass man sie von ihren Müttern trennt. Ich denke du solltest auch Paradiso, Dancer und After Eight mitnehmen. Sie haben sich als sehr ruhig heraus gestellt", schlug Amelia vor. „Ich würde auch noch Angel's Voice mitnehmen, damit auch für die Schüler, die nicht unbedingt reiten lernen wollen Pferde zur Verfügung stehen, mit denen sie etwas machen können", meinte Heaven.  
Es wurde spät, allerdings war Heaven mit ihrer Vorentscheidung sehr zufrieden. Auf Grund der Uhrzeit, es war bereits achtzehn Uhr, verschob Heaven den Besuch bei Adam und Paul auf einen anderen Tag. Sie apparierte zurück vor das Tor von Hogwarts und überquerte die Ländereien. Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat herrschte dort ein reges Treiben, denn die meisten Schüler waren auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.  
Sie merkte, dass sie von mehreren Schülern angesehen wurde. In der Masse erkannte sie einen blonden Schopf, der auf sie zukam. „Guten Abend Professor", grüßte Draco. „Guten Abend, Mister Malfoy", erwiderte Heaven. „Ich hoffe sie hatten einen schönen Tag?" „Ja, den hatte ich", lächelte Heaven. „Einen guten Abend Kollegin", hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme hinter sich. Als sie sich umsah, stand Severus hinter ihr. „Guten Abend, Severus", sagte sie ein wenig erstaunt, darüber, dass er sie überhaupt gegrüßt hatte.  
„Sie reiten also", stellte er fest. „Nun, ja. Das Glück dieser Erde liegt ja bekanntlich auf dem Rücken der Pferde. Außerdem sind Pferde sehr aufmerksam, was den Umgang mit ihnen interessant macht und reiten macht Spaß", reagierte Heaven auf Severus Feststellung. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen", bemerkte Severus. Draco war bereits in der großen Halle verschwunden. „Ich habe gehört sie reiten auch", sagte Heaven und folgte der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung. „Dann haben sie scheinbar die richtigen Quellen", bestätigte Severus.  
Heaven schmunzelte, als sie zusammen durch den Mittelgang zum Lehrertisch gingen und von einigen Schülern beobachtet wurden.


	31. Lehrerkonferenz

Kapitel 31 – Lehrerkonferenz

Als Heaven am nächsten Morgen die große Halle betrat, war diese bereits voll besetzt, einzig ihr Platz und der der Schulleiterin waren leer. „Guten Morgen", wurde sie von Melchior gegrüßt. „Den wünsche ich dir auch Melchior und Ihnen Severus, wünsche ich auch einen guten Morgen", grüßte sie erst den einen und dann den anderen Sitznachbarn.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls einen guten Morgen", erwiderte Severus und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Davon nehme ich auch etwas", sagte Heaven und wollte Severus die Kaffee-Kanne abnehmen. Allerdings ließ dieser das nicht zu, sondern goss Heaven eine Tasse ein. „Danke", meinte diese erstaunt und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Draco hatte die Begrüßung am Lehrertisch mitbekommen und musste grinsen, als er sah, wie sein Onkel Heaven eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. „Minerva lässt ausrichten, dass sie sich bereits auf den Weg ins Ministerium gemacht hat", teilte Severus ihr mit.

„Nun, das ist eine äußerst erfreuliche Nachricht. Ich hoffe sie hat viel Erfolg bei ihrem Anliegen", meinte Heaven. „Aus welchem Grund hat sich Minerva auf den Weg in das Ministerium gemacht?", wollte Melchior wissen. „Das werden sie, meine Herren, noch früh genug erfahren", lächelte Heaven. „Mich überkommt kein zwanghafter Drang wissen zu wollen, was sie mit unserer Schulleiterin zu tun haben, dass ich Ihnen diese Nachricht ausrichten sollte", erwiderte Severus auf Heaven's Aussage.

„Dennoch werden Sie früher oder später davon erfahren", gab sie zurück. „Ich denke kaum, dass ich ein großes Interesse daran habe." Severus lächelte überheblich nach diesen Worten. „Ich hingegen denke schon, dass es interessante Neuigkeiten für sie werden", behauptete Heaven. Kurz darauf verließ Severus ohne weitere Worte die große Halle.

Das Frühstück neigte sich immer mehr dem Ende zu und die erste Unterrichtsstunde rückte näher. Die große Halle lehrte sich bereits, als Heaven von ihrem Platz aufstand und die große Halle durch den Mittelgang verließ. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Davor warteten bereits die Schüler des vierten Jahrgangs aus Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Heaven ließ die Schüler den Raum betreten und Platz nehmen.

Als jemand an der Tür klopfte, neigte sich der Unterricht bereits dem Ende zu. Heaven rief herein und Minerva McGonagall öffnete die Tür. „Das Ministerium hat ihren Vorschlägen zugestimmt, Heaven. Um die Mittagszeit werden die ersten Arbeiter eintreffen", teilte die Schulleiterin mit und verschwand auch schon wieder aus dem Raum. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Heaven's Gesicht und sie entließ die Schüler in die Pause.

Die nächste Doppelstunde mit den Sechstklässlern entschied sie, im Freien abzuhalten. Ausnahmsweise schien die Sonne noch recht warm vom Himmel und es war keine Wolke zu sehen. Die Schüler freuten sich darüber, draussen in der Natur Unterricht zu haben und nahmen sehr rege am Unterricht teil. Als jedoch die ersten Arbeiter gegen Ende der Doppelstunde über die Ländereien liefen, schwand die Aufmerksamkeit.

Heaven vernahm das leise Tuscheln in ihrem Kurs und bat darum sich noch für die letzten Minuten zu konzentrieren. „Bis Freitag schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz darüber welche Auswirkungen ein korrekt ausgeführter ungesagter Zauber auf die Intensität des Zaubers hat. Der Aufsatz sollte mindestens zwanzig Zoll lang sein", gab die den Schülern noch die Hausaufgaben, bevor sie sie in die Mittagspause entließ.

Zusammen mit den Schüler machte sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle und trug immer noch das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches sich dort eingebrannt hatte, als Minerva ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass das Ministerium ihren Vorschlägen zugestimmt hätte. Im Eingangsportal drehte sie sich noch mal um und betrachtete die Arbeiter. Als sie sich umwandte um ihren Weg fortzusetzten stieß sie auf einen Widerstand und wurde von zwei Hände, die sich um ihre Arme schlossen davon abgehalten, dass sie fiel.

Sie schaute auf und blickte in die schwarzen Seelenspiegel von Severus. Einen Augenblick verharrte sie in dieser Position und starrte Severus in die Augen. Dann gab dieser ihre Arme frei, tat einen Schritt zurück und räusperte sich. „So stürmisch", schmunzelte er dann und Heaven war sich sicher, dass er leicht verlegen klang. „Nicht stürmisch, nur erfreut", erwiderte Heaven. „Erfreut mich zu sehen", meinte Severus und Heaven erkannte das leichte Lächeln, welches auf seinen Lippen lag. „Das auch, aber eigentlich, weil ich glücklich bin, dass das Ministerium meinen Vorschlägen zugestimmt hat", lächelte Heaven.

„Dann war unsere Schulleiterin deshalb heute Morgen im Ministerium und ich nehme an, dass die Arbeiter, die sich auf dem Gelände befinden etwas damit zu tun haben. Ich denke, dass sie Ihr Versprechen von heute Morgen halten. Ich bin mittlerweile doch neugierig, was sie und Minerva zusammen ausgeheckt haben", sagte Severus und nahm neben Heaven am Lehrertisch Platz.

„Es ist etwas, was mich auch sehr glücklich macht, da meine Lieblinge, dann bei mir sein können", lächelte Heaven und dachte an ihre drei Pferde.

„So so… Ihre Lieblinge also. Ich denke nicht, dass das irgendetwas Positives für mich mit sich bringen würde." „Sie werden schon sehen, Severus. Ihnen wird vor allem diese Idee auch sehr gut gefallen. Wenn sie hier sind, kann ich sie Ihnen ja mal vorstellen", erwiderte Heaven grinsend, als sie erkannte, dass Severus sie missverstanden hatte. „Was gibt es da zu grinsen?", wollte er wissen. „Das wirst du noch früh genug erkennen", antwortete Heaven und merke nicht, wie sie in das ‚du' verfallen war. Auch Severus schien dies nicht aufgefallen zu sein.

Er wandte sich leicht verstimmt von ihr ab und nahm schweigend das Mittagsessen ein, bevor er wieder zum Unterricht verschwand. Heaven schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als Severus mit aufbauschendem Umhang die große Halle verließ.

„Du siehst so glücklich aus", wurde sie von der Seite angesprochen. „Das bin ich auch, Melchior", entgegnete sie. „Darf man den Grund erfahren? Doch hoffentlich nicht unser werter Herr Kollege aus den Kerkern", fragte Melchior nach. „Nein, der nicht", schmunzelte Heaven. „Nun was versetzt dich dann in einen solchen Zustand?"

„Meine Lieblinge werden bald hier einziehen, dann kann ich sie endlich wieder täglich sehen. Fairytale ist in den zwei Monaten in denen ich sie nicht gesehen habe ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Außerdem fehlt mir das Reiten so sehr. Es war einfacher, als ich noch nicht hier angestellt war. Allerdings war die Anstellung hier eine der besten Sachen, die mir passieren konnte.

Umso glücklicher bin ich, dass meine Pferde hierher kommen können und das meinen Plänen um die Schüler von den Traumata, die der Krieg unweigerlich bei ihnen hinterlassen hat, zu befreien, vom Ministerium zugestimmt wurde. Ich freue mich so sehr drauf, die Schüler unbeschwert lächeln zu sehen, wie sie lernen mit dem Erlebten klar zu kommen und wie sich neue Freundschaften entwickeln werden." Heaven lächelte, als sie ihren kurzen Monolog beendete.

Während des Mittagessens, hatte Minerva das gesamte Lehrpersonal darauf hingewiesen, dass um fünf Uhr eine Lehrerkonferenz stattfinden würde.

Die große Halle leerte sich. Der Unterricht würde in wenigen Minuten weiter gehen.

Als Heaven die Schüler des dritten Jahrgangs von Gryffindor und Slytherin viertel vor fünf in den Rest Nachmittag entlassen hatte, konnte sie nicht schnell genug auf die Ländereien kommen um zu sehen, was die Arbeiter bereits erreicht hatten.

Eine ganze Menge neugieriger Schüler war bereits auf den Ländereien unterwegs. Gerade die Jüngeren behinderten manche Arbeiter bei ihrem Tun und wurden von diesen sehr freundlich darauf hingewiesen, ihnen genug Platz zum Arbeiten zu lassen.

Nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Ländereien geworfen hatte, musste sie sich auch schon beeilen um rechtzeitig zur Konferenz im Lehrerzimmer zu sein. Als sie dort ankam, war der Raum bereits gut gefüllt. Bis auf Severus und Minerva hatten sich alle schon versammelt. Heaven nahm neben Melchior Platz.

Severus betrat kurz nach Heaven mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck den Raum. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und fand den einzigen freien Platz, der nicht der Schulleiterin gehörte, neben Heaven.

Um Punkt fünf Uhr betrat Minerva McGonagall das Lehrerzimmer und nahm auf ihrem Stuhl vor Kopf Platz. „Liebe Kolleginnen und liebe Kollegen", begann sie, „wie Sie sicherlich schon bemerkt haben, befinden sich Arbeiter auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Einige von Ihnen werden sich bestimmt schon gefragt haben, was es mit diese Arbeiter auf sich haben.

Ich möchte Sie auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Diese Arbeiter sind hier um einige Freizeiteinrichtungen für unsere Schülerinnen und Schüler zu errichten. Der Vorschlag eben dies zu veranlassen, kam von Heaven. Und ich begrüße es sehr, wenn sich das Kollegium so sehr um das Wohlergehen der Schüler kümmert, wie Heaven es tut.

Sie hat erkannt, dass unsere Schüler Hilfe brauchen, weil viele durch den Krieg traumatisiert sind. Heaven selber hat viele traumatische Erlebnisse durchgestanden und möchte nun versuchen den Schüler durch ihre Traumata zu helfen.

Ich hoffe Sie alle nehmen sich ein Beispiel an unserer jungen Kollegin und stehen den Schülern zur Seite. Ob es nun durch Gespräche ist oder dadurch, dass Sie Aktivitäten anbieten, an denen die Schüler teilnehmen können.

Von den Arbeitern werden ein kleines Gestüt und eine Sporthalle mit integrierter Schwimmhalle gebaut. Heaven schlug vor auch einen Raum für künstlerische Freizeitaktivitäten herzurichten. Hier zählt sie auf das Engagement der Schüler. Sie schlug desweitern vor, dass man Musikinstrumente durch Spenden der Eltern erhalten könnte, sollten diese welche haben, die nicht mehr genutzt werden", erläuterte Minerva dem Kollegium Heaven's Plan.

Während die Schulleiterin sprach warfen einige ihrer Kollegen einen Blick auf Heaven und schien abzuschätzen, was diese in ihrem Leben schon für Verluste erlitten hatte. Auch Severus sah sie von der Seite mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

Heaven war erleichtert, als sie das zustimmende Nicken ihrer Kollegen sah. Nachdem Minerva geendet hatte, breitet sich für eine kurze Zeit eine nachdenkliche Stille im Lehrerzimmer aus. Filius Flitwick durchbrach diese. „Ich könnte meinen Chor wieder aufleben lassen", überlegte er laut, zustimmendes Nicken folgte.

„Pomona, wir könnten den Schüler doch ganzjährlich Tanzunterricht anbieten", schlug Minerva vor. „Gerne, Minerva", stimme Pomona Sprout zu. „Ich denke Sie könnten auch einen männlichen Part gebrauchen", bot Melchior seine Hilfe an. „Aber selbstverständlich", erwiderte Minerva.

„Ich werde Reitunterricht geben und ich könnte dabei Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte Heaven und schaute Severus auffordernd. Dieser zog abwägend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wenn Sie meinen, dass sich dann überhaupt Schüler für Reitunterricht interessieren würden, könnte ich es mal versuchen", reagierte Severus auf diese Aufforderung und überraschte damit das vollständige Kollegium.

Auch Heaven war über diese Aussage überrascht, hatte sie doch damit gerechnet, dass es sie einiges an Überredungskunst kosten würde, Severus dazu zu bringen, den Schülern Reitunterricht zu geben. „Was schauen Sie denn alle so überrascht. Ich lasse mir doch keine Chance entgehen die Schüler ein wenig zu triezen", meinte der Zaubertränkemeister.

Heaven schüttelte grinsend mit dem Kopf. „Ich hatte schon lange darüber nachgedacht, für die Schüler aus dem Qudditch Teams ein Ausdauer-Training anzubieten. Ich denke es sollte sich einrichten lasse, dass ich dies mit allen Schüler, die daran Interesse haben, mache", warf Rolanda Hooch ein.

„Es ist die Rede von einer Schwimmhalle gewesen ich könnte dort Aufsicht führen und die Schüler auch ein wenig trainieren", schlug Aurora Sinistra vor. „Gute Idee Aurora", stimmt Minerva zu. „Ich denke Septima und ich könnten mit den Schülern, wenn Interesse besteht Theaterstücke einüben", überlegte Professor Babbling und Professor Vektor nickte zustimmend.

Die übrigen Lehrer erklärten sich allgemein als Betreuer bereit und würden sich abwechselnd in der Turnhalle aufhalten. „Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, ich danke Ihnen recht herzlich, dass Sie mit solcher Begeisterung den Vorschlag von Heaven annehmen und mit regem Interesse, Angebote für die Schüler auf die Beine stellen.

Ich nehme an, dass die Schüler, wenn ich ihnen heute Abend beim Essen davon berichte, ebenfalls einige Ideen beisteuern werden. Es besteht für mich die Annahme, dass diese Angebote für die Schüler nicht nur in der Zeit, in denen die Traumata überwunden werden sollen, Gültigkeit haben, sondern von nun an regulär stattfinden sollten. Der Zaubereiminister bot mir diesbezüglich auch an, weitere Arbeitskräfte einzustellen, damit wir Lehrer nicht zusätzlich zum Unterricht belastet werden.

Solange ich allerdings noch keine Stellen aus zeittechnischen Gründen ausschreiben kann und die anschließenden Bewerbungen sowie die Vorstellungsgespräche auch Zeit in Anspruch nehmen werden, danke ich Ihnen allen recht herzlich, dass Sie diese Aufgabe freiwillig übernommen haben und ich dies nicht einfordern musste", sagte Minerva McGonagall.

„Sie haben sich ja eine ganze Menge Gedanken, um das Wohl der Schüler gemacht", sprach Severus Heaven an, als sich die Konferenz auflöste. „Ich hätte mich damals sehr über einen Beistand gefreut und ich denke, die Schüler werden uns dankbar sein, dass wir versuchen ihnen das Angebot zu machen, sich mit ihren Traumata auseinander zu setzen und diese zu überwinden. Ich habe Kontakt zu einer altern Schulfreundin aufgenommen, die sich auf diesem Gebiert weitergebildet hat und sich bereit erklärt hat, für einige Wochen hierher zu kommen.

Vielleicht könnte Minerva ihr auch eine Stelle anbieten, dann hätte Hogwarts eine schuleigene Therapeutin, was meiner Auffassung nach an einem Internat eine gute Überlegung ist", erwiderte Heaven.


End file.
